


I need a hero

by Kazhiru



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 80k words, Anal, Blow Jobs, Command kink, Cute, Dating, Developing Relationship, E-mail, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Rimming, Skype, Slow Build, pictures inside, read for yourself, seriously, so much of it, this has it all, webs, your teeth will rot and you'll get deabetes amount of sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazhiru/pseuds/Kazhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool Get's a bit lonely at times, and what he needs to fight his loneliness is a friend. If that friend is a live size doll of Spider-man, then so be it.<br/>And that is how Wade ends up carrying a doll Spider-man everywhere he goes.<br/>That must of have been his best Idea to date. Too bad he is a klutz who accidentally manages to get the real Spider-man messed up in this mix, and here's how that led up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Spideypool fans!  
> This is my NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month) entry. This whole story, all 80 000 words (13 chapters) of it have been written during the span of ONE singular month. Namely November 2014.  
> So remember NaNoWriMo's motto of "it's all about the quantity, not the quality". I tried to make it best I could, and I'm pretty proud with how it turned out.  
> Anyways, the story is completed and ready to submit, so I promise you bi-weekly updates! So tune up on every Monday and Thursday!  
> So please do enjoy Wade being his usual self, and get immersed in this feel good friendship/relationship/love bungle of butterflies in your stomach.

Deadpool had been browsing the internet on his day off work. It was something he ended up doing most of the time, checking his facebook feed, maybe visiting some other social media channels, but mostly he just looked at funny pictures, and videos of cats. The fact that he eventually stumbled upon porn was merely a coincidence. Or not. It depended solely on the day he had before he opened the run down junk of a computer, but that was beside the point.

Random browsing always gave fruit in one form or another. After all, there was bound to be something worth the while in the world’s biggest database. Today that thing was a site to a local Halloween themed party store with costumes and the whole shebang. Not that he needed any, but it somewhat fascinated him that there were pretty much all the superhero costumes lying around with cheaper than dirt prices. Hey, maybe if one day they started selling his uniform, he could save a dime by using all these cheap replicas of uniforms. Besides, durability was never one of his concerns; it was hard coming up with times his suit was not in complete tatters once he arrived home at the end of the day. Too bad he was one of the not so known heroes, on whatever category he fell into, and his get up was sadly missing from the catalog.

They did have other costumes though, like Spider-man, Captain America, Iron man, and plenty others. It would be interesting to goof around in Spider-man get up and wreak havoc in New York, but now that he thought about it, he had a way better idea in mind. He could just order the Spidey second skin suit online and stuff it up with cotton and have his very own Spidey buddy. How had he not come up with this before? It would be like a life size replica of the creepy crawler of New York, and best of all, it would be totally, and one hundred percent, worth it. He did not have much of pals to hang around with, but Spidey buddy would not care about the state of his apartment that was practically falling to pieces as it was. He also wouldn’t care about his nasty habits, nor would be complain about his more than profitable job that for some reason did not seem to sit well with the real Spidey out there. Spidey buddy wouldn’t care about the constant supply of take away food and guns that seemed to river down in to the corners of his apartment. Nor would he storm up a wit when Wade's mood swings got the better of him. Spidey buddy wouldn't care that he was bat shit crazy. He had to admit it. He was lonely. He needed a friend. And God had he tried his hardest, but he just wasn’t one of those people you could just get along with. He had proven it several times, and he just seemed to be better off on his own. But maybe he wouldn’t have to be completely alone. Well, he had the boxes, but he would always grave for something physical. And if he couldn’t find something like that, he might as well make something like that. He had to try.

“Are you really sure this is a good idea?” The white box inquired, and Wade nodded vigorously. No matter what angle he looked at this, this could only turn out to be awesome. It was like having a true pal right at hand’s reach at all times. Spidey buddy would never turn down his calls, ignore his texts and come up with lame excuses.

“I know what you are thinking Wade, really?” The yellow box sounded quite sarcastic, but it went over Wade’s head completely unnoticed. Because, to be quite honest, there really was no rule against dragging a life sized Spidey doll with you to the movie theater as long as you got seats for the both of them. Oh, this was just getting better and better! He could eat out with Spidey, because honestly he ate inside only because it was boring out there all alone, but he got Spidey now.

Wade virtually dragged the costume in to the virtual shopping cart on the website, and started digging for his bank card. Or bank cards more likely, He had like a punch of those but most which were declined. “This is going to the best thing ever! You guys know where I can get cotton in a bulk?”

  
  


-

  
  


The delivery of the costume to his very doorstep was short yet it seemed too long to bear. Wade had three huge sacks of cotton waiting, and he took great joy in getting the costume out from its bagging and getting it stuffed.

At first look the stuffing seemed pretty clumsy, Spidey looking all bulgy and dis-proportioned, but he was quite sure it would even out shortly. “Look how majestic he looks.” Wade carried the doll in to the couch and swung it on it, then jumped right next to it. Wade threw his hand over Spidey doll’s shoulder. Wade poked his finger on Spidey’s chest before he stated “We are going to be the best friends.” before he fixed himself a spot in between the dolls legs so he could lie against its chest. “Yes. Quite fantastic.” The boxes agreed, even though a bit sarcastic, and Wade hummed in contempt. It was not all that bad, he meant the stuffing in Spidey. The head resembled a triangle more than a round head it was supposed to be, but that was mere details. It would mold to its cast eventually.

“So, what now?” One of the boxes asked, and Wade shrugged. It would all come to him eventually. For now he would just drag the doll along him and see how it goes. Eventually Wade decided to give the doll a small tour of his place, the boxes making sarcastic remarks all the way, before getting together with it in the kitchen to enjoy some take away food. Wade made his Spidey buddy a plate as well, just out of hospitality. “The doll probably won’t care for your hospitality, Wade.” Wade huffed at the box as he stuffed his face. Miraculously, by the end of the meal, both plates were empty. The boxes may claim that it was because Wade stole bites every now and then from his buddy’s plate, but he digressed. He was too busy keeping up one sided conversation with Spidey to notice.

By the end of the evening they were both back on the sofa, watching the late reruns of sex and the city, while Wade commented over each episode, complaining about the woman’s logic. Over all, it was pretty domestic. Just what two bro’s would do on their night off. Wade definitely did not mind. Actually, he quite enjoyed it. It might have been a marginal difference between talking to himself and talking to an inanimate object, but in Wade’s mind it was all the difference.

“Maybe you should get to sleep soon. We have a gig tomorrow.” the white box whines, and the other, yellow, box joined in. “Yeah, just dump the doll on a sofa; I don’t care. Give him a planked if you want, but just shut up already.” Wade groaned and tried to mentally swap off the boxes. “Shut up you two, I am having great time here!” Both of the boxes scoffed at him, and Wade sulked. “Wade, you really can’t be serious with this?” The white box whined, and Wade raised a brow: “Serious about what?” The yellow box sounded quite miffed as he blurted: “About this whole Spidey thing. Yeah, it was amusing for the first couple of hours, but come on, now you are just plain mad.” Wade almost sounded offended. Mad? fuck yes. Mad because of Spidey? No way in hell. “I assure you, I am one hundred percent serious about this. And if you don’t agree, then fuck off.” The white box tried to retain its temper, but eventually snapped as the two kept arguing: “Wade, it’s a fucking doll. You cannot become attached to it.” This time Wade was seriously offended. “I do what I please you … you … brick! If I need a friend in this world, be it a “fucking doll” or whatever, it’s my decision. Just chill the fuck down.” The yellow box sounded more annoyed than anything as he tried to explain this to Wade as he would a two year old: “Man, you are seriously off your fucking rockers, but this, This takes the cake.” The box tried to be convincing, but he feared that his words weren’t getting through: “Wade, this is madness. You can’t just bring a fucking toy in your life, act like it’s nothing, and just carry him around like a fucking trophy wife!” Wade jolted up to stand, and he yelled at the boxes, completely disregarding the poorly soundproofed room, ignoring his unsettled neighbors trying to knock on the wall: “Then what the fuck do you expect me to do? I’m fucking lonely! I deal with you two day in and day out! I need a physical friend who is actually fucking there when I need him! You two are always fighting, and I am so done listening to your bullshit!” Wade was almost certain he could feel the white box trying to keep the outrage to minimum, but the yellow box was having none of it: “You fucking idiot, if you think he is so much better than us, then fine, be like that! I don’t want to hear any more of your bullshit as you want mine! In my opinion, you can sink with this hypothetical fucking ship with your precious doll in tow. Seriously, screw you!” Wade gritted his teeth so hard he was sure he chipped a tooth. He was furious, and he felt like unsheathing his katanas and turning the sofa into minced meat. He resisted. He had a Spidey with him. He was the better man. He decided to call this quits right here and right now. He pulled Spidey in his embrace, and stared menacingly at the room where the boxes hovered in midair, meaning all his anger towards the two skittish boxes he hated more than anything at this particular moment.

“Fine, be like that. See if I care. Actually, you know what, how about you sleep on the sofa, and Spidey gets in the bed with me.” Wade stood up and hauled his Spidey buddy on his shoulder as he stomped out of the room. “You know you can’t just leave us, right?” Wade ignored the box and pretended they were not inside his head for once. “I don’t think he does.” The other box moaned, and Wade turned around to point at the sofa: “You two are so banned from my bedroom for this!” Both boxes returned immediately with an exclamation: “You can’t just ban us!” Wade growled as he kicked his bedroom door shut behind him with more force than necessary. “Watch me!” He yelled, and dumped the Spidey on top of the two mattresses he called a bed.

Wade pushed the doll in the corner and then crawled to lie next to it. “Don’t mind those two; they are such a joy kill at times.” Wade murmured in Spidey’s nonexistent ear, and groaned as both boxes reminded him that they could still hear him. “Get off me!” Wade groaned at the boxes, and cuddled up to Spidey. It was so great to actually huddle up with someone. To touch someone physically, as in real flesh against flesh, or in this case, well, your get the point. He needed something with an actual body and the means to comfort him if time so called. It was a very rare luxury, and he took all the comfort from it he could get. It wasn’t like Spidey had a voice to tell him off. Wade tried his hardest to shut off the voices that were currently making disturbed groans at him, in order to focus more in the feeling of having a good cuddle buddy.

Spidey sure was a great comfort. He was the perfect size for cuddling, better than any pillow or planked could ever be. He could tangle his legs in Spidey’s legs all he wanted, and he could rest his head on Spidey’s shoulder or arm without having to hear him complain about his limb falling asleep. Spidey did not mind if he laid his weight on him or if he hogged all the covers. All he could think of was how great it felt to actually fall asleep in someone’s arms instead of a silent, lonely room with lousy soundproof in the walls and water damage all over the elements. Well, the room may still be in shit condition, but at least he felt content in it for once. Wade dug his face in Spidey buddy’s shoulder, and he started to doze off in sleep all the while thinking about everything he had been missing before. He would try his darnedest to get as much out from his new friend as humanly possible. If this was the best he could get of a friend, then he would make the best of it. He barely even noticed the sulking boxes in his mind as he finally fell asleep.

  
  


-

  
  


The mission had been a pain in the ass and pretty much every single other muscle he ever owned in his entire body. When he got home all he wanted to do was lounge on the sofa and wait for his intestines to get back where they actually belonged. “That was some mission wasn’t it?” The yellow box whistled, trying to get Wade’s attention. Wade had been ignoring them the whole day. They had been such a pain yesterday, why couldn’t they just play along for once? Wade groaned, a ready reply of “fuck you” rolling right at the tip of his tongue. Wade was about to fall on the sofa as he noted that he had left his Spidey buddy there earlier that morning.

“Hi, mate. Could you maybe shuffle aside a bid, I really need that sofa.” Wade groaned as he crashed right on top of the Spidey doll. “Or not. this is fine too.” Wade mumbled, and lay still for a minute, soon smelling a familiar scent of pizza. He noticed that the morning’s leftover breakfast pizza was still on the ground near Spidey’s drooping arm, and he smirked with the remaining mirth he had left in him. “You saved that up for me? You shouldn’t have.” Wade reached over and stuffed a slice down his throat. He was glad that his intestines were in one piece, they just weren’t exactly where they should be anatomy wise. “Buddy, you know what I could use right now? A bloody back rub.” Wade moaned as he tried to shuffle himself in a better position. Oh, how much he wished that Spidey had a set of functioning fingers. “Dude, if you are really serious about that Spidey buddy thing of yours, maybe you could, like, I dunno, tip over the coat hanger and rub your back against it?” The yellow box tried, and the white box tried to sound sympathetic: “Yeah. Sorry about that whole thing yesterday, we were just confused, I guess? It’s just so weird, you know? Just don’t leave us on the sofa again.” Wade sighed as he tried to gather himself back up to see if his stomach was any better yet. “Yeah. I knew you guys would come around and apologize. You really did a shitty thing yesterday. Just don’t be such dicks to Spidey, okay? It’s just the four of us now. I mean, I get it, a new baby in the house, but please, just fucking zip it?” Wade poked at his stomach warily, until he deemed it healed enough for a bit of walking around. The gaping hole in his tummy was closing up already, so he should be fine. “Yeah. We are sorry. It just seemed so stupid that you had that doll and you were all… I don’t know gleeful and shit?” The yellow box mused, and Wade snorted. “Just admit you were jealous.” The white box cut in before the yellow box could get all defensive: “Yes. We were. We have been just the tree of us for so long, and that Spidey buddy just appears and you are like, all over him, and you didn’t even talk to us. We were right there. But we get it. It’s really lonely you know. The yellow box drives me nuts too.” At this point the box was interrupted with a loud “Hey!” From the yellow box, but he was soon by stepped to finish the tirade: “But let bygones be bygones, right? We cool?” Wade shook his head playfully for a while in a “oh you” fashion, but he honestly couldn’t stay mat at the boxes. Yeah, he was all kinds of screwed up, and it was at least in some part the boxes fault, but he just couldn’t be mad at himself like that, so he let it go. It was just the four of us. “We cool.” Wade accepted, and gave Spidey a brofist just for good measure. “I could really use that back rub though.” Wade got up and lifted Spidey up from the armpits, and carried him up to the coat hanger. He let Spidey hang from the hat rag, and positioned himself so that the extended hatches for hanging coats and hats were pressing against his upper back and shoulders as he started to slowly rut himself against it. “Ah, just like that, Jesus, I forgot how fucking stiff I am.” Wade almost moaned as he tried to sort out a particularly tough kink on his back. It just kept escaping him every time he tried to put pressure on it. He was still glad about the tip though. He wouldn’t have come up with an idea like this on his own. Maybe after a bit of getting used to this, they could get along. All of them, the boxes, Spidey buddy, and he. Who knows, maybe the boxes would one day learn to accept it. It shouldn’t be that hard.

  
  


-

  
  


After a couple of days with Spidey buddy, things were actually getting better. The boxes seemed to humor him for a while, and Wade was actually starting to believe that they could be okay with a new addition to their dysfunctional little family. And having Spidey buddy around was also getting a bit more natural. He kept finding new things to do with him, which he enjoyed quite much. Like for example; now they were playing a videogame. It was AI against Deadpool, but when Spidey was holding the controller, and the screen was split for two players, it gave it a lot more new dimension. And on the other note, cuddling with Spidey buddy on the sofa as they played racing games with the boxes cheering on the background, it was actually starting to feel kind of nice. It was a lot like having a roommate actually. An incredibly well behaving roommate at that, but still. Spidey never hogged the toilet, never used all his toilet paper and forgot to buy more of it, never left his hair on the sink, or hogged over all the counter space. It was surprisingly good. It was like winning the lottery of good roommates. Or the lottery of best friends. Because with Spidey, you could easily get all the cuddles you could want and they were all consensual! Wade had especially enjoyed getting spoiled with cuddling up to Spidey at nights. Spidey was never too hot or too cold. He did not insist on hour long conversations when Wade was too tired to keep his eyes open. Spidey never complained about his position or lack of space in the bed. It was bliss, really. Wade had only had short missions lately, just some quick in and out sweeps for the avengers. Spidey always waited at home for him, and it was always nice to return to a person who actually liked seeing you get back home. Wade had even taken a habit of including his Spidey buddy for some of the more menial tasks he had to do, like shopping. Shopping was the most useless thing. He could live off of take away just fine, he just had to make sure he had toiletries at hand and booze in the fridge, and he was set. He could load Spidey in to the shopping cart and do his required sweep around the store, and it was quite satisfying. He even took a habit of writing himself a small shopping list which he would later pin on Spidey’s palm. It felt like the other was helping him with the task when he did so. Besides, Wade really had a poor memory when it came to buying things, like how he always forgot the damn mints on the counter. But it was all okay now. Usually when on the way home from the store they would sweep by to get some tacos, and for the first time in such a long time, Wade could actually sit at the table and hold one-sided conversation with Spidey. Sometimes it almost felt like Spidey was talking back to him, when his brain filled in the planks from his stories, giving him new ideas for other topics. He really couldn’t help it but grow attached to Spidey. After taking him with him almost everywhere he went, a new idea started to crawl it’s way into his mind. He wanted to bring Spidey with him everywhere. Even on missions. He just wanted them to share all their time together. He really enjoyed it. Besides, It shouldn’t be that difficult. The missions weren’t nearly as difficult right now as they could be. The shield usually found better advocates to do their dirty work, so usually Deadpool was left with the simple “go and take care of this” jobs. Of course the boxes resisted the idea from the start, but he could just tie Spidey on his back. He really could be considered a backpack, so it wasn’t a biggie. He could still have his hands free for the weaponry; the boxes were fuzzing over nothing. He had yet to actually take him on any of the missions, but one day, sure, why not.

Wade was soon brought out from his imagination wonderland as the console controller buzzed in his arm. He was losing the race. He was trying his hardest to redirect his racing car’s course, but he ended up crashing it anyways. He could have easily gotten back on the road, but his phone interrupted him. He checked the screen with a groan, not really feeling like doing much today, but it was the Avengers. Usually when they called him, they actually had work set up for him. Wade grudgingly paused the game and answered the phone. The caller was not Fury himself, but one of his agents, what’s his face, Pal? Paul? Phil? Phil, yeah, his initials were P.C, that he remembered, but he couldn’t really be bothered to remember his surname. “You reached me, wassup? Is the helicarrier falling?” Deadpool rested the phone against his shoulder as he hit the game back on play, not bothered by having to multitask. He was set on winning over Spidey this time around. “This is agent Coulson, we have a job for you.” Deadpool rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. You never call me just to say hi. But seriously, I am in a middle of something important, so maybe next time?” Wade used a nitro. He was not losing this damn round. He had lost a lot of time in that crash, but he was so not losing to Spidey. The Yellow box mumbled something about getting bored without a bit of killing in the day, but Wade rolled his eyes again. As much as he enjoyed cutting people up, he also enjoyed Spidey’s company. He had planned today to be a guy’s night; he even picked up a movie and everything. Wade tried to concentrate on driving and listening to Coulson; the other sounded persistent. “We need you to track a person. It’s a major security threat we are facing here.” Wade groaned: “Then update your damn firewall. It’s my day off.” Coulson seemed to think something on the other line, but he did not remain silent for long “You don’t seem like your usual self. Usually you would be here by now with guns blazing.” Wade sighed as he glanced at Spidey. Usually he would be bored out of his mind and begging to get out of the house, but now he actually did not mind just lounging home. Spidey did not bore him. He looked at Spidey, whose head was lolling over the headrest and the controller was barely still in his hands. The constant feedback from the controller was probably the cause why the controller was slowly escaping his reach. “I have a friend over, okay.” Suddenly the boxes jumped in front of him, all begging for him to just go, and how much they wanted to see some guts and gore. “Get the fuck away from my line of sight, Shit you made me crash my car! Goddamnit, you two!” Wade moaned, as he desperately tried to correct his car’s path back to the track. “Deadpool, are you still there? Who are you talking to?” Coulson inquired on the background as Wade threw his controller on the wall as he lost, not caring if it broke. He had extra controllers lying about just because he knew most of them would end up in pieces. Man, Spidey was good, too damn good. “No-one Coulson. Man, you just made me lose. Whatever, I will come over, but on one condition! I want to take my friend with me, okay?” And all of a sudden the boxes were all over him, telling him to leave Spidey home, that he would be on the way, and that they needed a bit of time just the three of them, and how Spidey could sit this one down. Wade swatted the boxes a bit to get some breathing space. “You two: shut the fuck up, Coulson: I can handle him, he won’t be a problem, he knows what he’s doing, trust me. I’ll be there ASAP, okay?” Deadpool took the phone in hand and straightened his neck. “He isn’t a civilian, right?” Coulson sighed, and Deadpool silently fist pumped the air. “Trust me, he isn’t just nobody. You guys can talk all about it afterward; now send me the file on that poor bastard.”

  
  


-

  
  


It did not take long for Deadpool to track the guy. The guy may have been smart enough to find some carefully hidden truths, but he sure was an idiot when it came to survival. Wade was carrying Spidey buddy on his back and he had used duct tape to tape a Taser in Spidey’s free hand. It was no web slinger, but at least it could slow the guy down. “You should have just left him home.” The yellow box mumbled, and Wade shook his head. No way; “Just give him a chance.” He whispered back, and tried to move quietly in the rafter, trying to get the advantage of a sneak attack. “You should just drop down on him and strangle that pig.” The white box said, and Wade nodded. It wasn’t too bad of an idea. Wade maneuvered himself over the unsuspecting opponent. The other had his attention in a small stack of paper he had in his hand. He wouldn’t even suspect an attack from the above. “Here we go.” Wade dug his belt for an appropriate tool, and decided that maybe a swift stab on the shoulder was enough to take the man down. He looked more like a nerd than a fighter. He would probably topple down under his weight and fall in shock. He looked like a man who had never seen a fight first hand. But that did not surprise him. People tended to be a divide between brawn and brain, and this guy was no different. Deadpool dropped down. That was also the moment when the other changed direction of his phasing and Deadpool missed him just barely. He still managed to make a nice slash on his back with the daggers, but it wouldn’t stop him. Wade noticed the other’s look of horror on him for a small fragment of a second, but the man was smart enough to run. Wade had not even gotten back to his feet before he quickly took hold of the Spidey tied to his back and he threw the doll at the guy. He was almost taken by surprise as he actually managed to make the man stumble on the doll and fall on his nose. “Way to go Spidey! You are doing well!” Wade cheered as he got up and jogged to catch the guy who was tangled up with Spidey. Wade reached over him to take Spidey’s hand and aim the Taser on the man’s gut, making him jolt, wither and twitch. “I told you it was a good idea to bring Spidey with us.” Wade rejoiced, and he watched the poor soul foam from his mouth. “We should make a pair of gloves out of him. Skin him.” The yellow box cheered, and the White box was suggesting them to drag him back to base from his neck, like a dog on a leash, except that he was more likely to suffocate before they even got halfway there. Wade grinned as he grinned and looked at the poor soul; eyes watering and bloodshot, mouth foaming and skin red as a lobster. And then he looked at Spidey. Spidey was still tangled in a heap under him, and those huge white eyes stared at him with the black rims, and for a moment Wade wondered what would Spidey do. The real Spidey would probably let the man go, but what would his buddy do. Wade furrowed his brow in wonder, not really sure. He would probably knock him out and break his nose. Give him a fair warning of what he was up against. Then he would be brought back to rot in the mercy of shield. Maybe a few broken bones were in order. Wade lifted the twitching man from the ground by his neck. He held him high as he took a good look at him. He was pretty sure that Spidey would spare his life. The condition he would be once he was done with him was a different matter altogether, though. “I guess it’s your lucky day. You get to live this down.” Wade grinned, as he knocked the other’s lights out, shattering his once straight nose in the progress. “It’s lights out for you, buddy.”

  
  


-

  
  


Wade dragged the unconscious body with him all the way to the shield base. The boxes were basically bombarding him with questions like “why didn’t he kill him”, or “why didn’t he carve him a new one”, or “why was he dragging the body back to shield when they could bury him alive?”. Wade tried to not answer any of those questions as he looked back to Spidey who was tied up on his back. He just felt that this was what Spidey would have wanted. And he wanted that too. That’s what friends did to each other. They supported each other. And if Spidey thought this was the right thing to do, he would support that decision. It felt weird though. He was not sure how he knew what Spidey wanted, but he just got the feeling that he did. He felt confident with his decision. The boxes got their way most of the time. This was the first time Spidey was out hunting with them, and he deserved a say over their first prey. Wade was confident of this, and he nodded convincingly. He answered the boxes longingly: “It’s what Spidey would have wanted.”

“What, you hear him now?” The yellow box inquired with sarcasm. Wade looked offended and shook his head as he scoffed: “Well, no! I just felt like doing that anyways.” The white box soon joined in: “You felt like it? Come on, you never leave a soldier alive!” Wade turned up his nose, and sulked: “I do what I want.” The yellow box laughed and remarked: “I think he's under boot!” Wade ignored both boxes that were laughing at him as he entered the shield helicarrier. Wade marched to the office he knew P.C would vacate. He already forgot the guys name again. Not that it mattered. Deadpool smacked the unconscious body on the table and giggled to himself: “Looks like your security thread ran in to a firewall.” Come on, that joke was funny.

Coulson lifted his brow and looked at the unconscious guy with a bloodied nose. “You brought him here?” Coulson sounded quite surprised. The white box popped up: “Not even he believes you actually let someone live.” Wade rolled his eyes. “Come on, if you guys are going to be all sour and shit about this, I can off him right here on the table.” Wade pulled his katana from his back and firmly places it on the escapees throat. Coulson immediately stood to attention with hands displayed: “Wow, now stand back a little. I am not complaining!” Wade nodded firmly and sheathed his weapon. “See, I got his.” He spat at his boxes. He ignored Coulson's curious look as Wade turned around and was showing himself out: “So if you don't need me anymore, I have a movie night to attend to.” Wade already got his hand on the handle when Coulson stopped him by asking: “Wait, is that a Spiderman on your back?” Wade turned around to face Coulson as he took the doll off his back and made a gesture of waving Spidey's hand at him. “Yeah, what of it? He is my buddy: Spidey.“ Coulson looked so confused it was almost hilarious. “So when you said you would bring a friend on the mission, you meant...” Coulson took in a great lungful of air as he tried to gesture at the lifeless doll. He tried to choose his words carefully: “Him?”

Wade nodded and held Spidey at his side from it's waist.

“So, is Spiderman aware of this?” Coulson pointed between Wade and his Spidey buddy, and Wade shrugged. “Why? What's this to him?” Coulson seemed to consider something in his mind, until he finally nodded. “Okay. So you are going to take him in to missions now?” Wade showed him a thumbs up and smiled from ear to ear: “If you mean that you allow this, then hell yes.” Coulson nodded slowly, looking a bit wary. He probably had no idea what he had just promised. “Just... be careful, okay?” Coulson did not need Deadpool going more crazy than he already was. This sure was the most peculiar thing. Wade nodded at him as he shuffled Spidey around so that it was riding on his piggyback. “Okay, so we are all done here. You'll see, me and Spidey are going to make a perfect team!” Wade grinned, as he sneaked out the door before Coulson could change his mind.

  
  


-

 

When Wade got back home he instantly dashed on the sofa with Spidey. “This is awesome, we are like a team or something now! They rarely pair me up with the avengers, but gosh, this is cool.” While Wade rejoiced he could feel the boxes disagreeing: “Wonder why they don't pair you up?” The white one marked sarcastically. “I don't know. Could it be because your are one annoying piece of shit?” The yellow one blurted. “Come on, he isn't that bad. It's just that he is hardly reliable.” The white one tried to cheer up, but the yellow one went ahead: “Or that he can hardly be trusted to keep his teammate alive.” Deadpool made a fake dramatic sigh in offense “Come on guys, It was that one guy! Or few. I have no idea which one of them you are talking about!” Wade had to bury his face in his palm. He could have saved his reputation, but he couldn't for the life of him choose the right words to say. “Anyways, who cares! It's not like Spidey here will just get up and leave! Or worst yet, die.” Wade tried to defend himself, as he hugged himself close to Spidey defensively.

“Well, who knows, maybe all you ever needed was an imaginary teammate. We do work quite efficiently when it's just us, you know.” the White box explained, and Wade nodded. Sadly, this was the best he had of a team by a long shot. “You might be right.”

Wade dropped the subject as he loaded the movie in the dvd player, and made himself comfortable in Spidey's embrace. It was one of those lazy nights when they would cuddle up, make shitty remarks about the movie, dance together in the living room during the epic theme song, and later stuff their faces with tacos as they summed up how shit the movie ended up being after all.

 

It was all starting to feel normal. The days would go by with Wade, the boxes, and Spidey all getting along together. The boxes eventually started to accept Spidey in their life, seeing as Wade refused to leave him out from their inner circle. The boxes would come up with ways to help Wade interact with the doll, and sooner or later, it was actually kind of hard to remember that Spidey was not actually real. He was more like that shy guy in your close circle of friends. He might be silent, but he was always there when it counted. The days were starting to fall in a certain rhythm. They would wake up in the morning with Wade cuddled up to Spidey. Wade would always greet him in the morning, not caring if his companion was unable to answer back. The verbal answer was not really needed, because Wade could feel it in him how glad Spidey was to wake up with him in the mornings. Later they would eat some breakfast and Wade would take him with him to work for shield. They were actually doing really well in their missions. He brought the targets alive most often. He did that for Spidey. He was occupied with his friend most of the time, making his coworkers look at him weirdly. Well, he still did make quite a bit of pranks and talking aloud when he should remain shut so nothing was really that different, but the Shield agents still looked at him like he had finally lost his mind. The agents avoided him like plague. They stared down at him, and looked awkward every time Wade tried to get together with them. None of them would look at Spidey, acting like he was not in the room at all. They always seemed to have some excuse to not to hang out with him, and some of them were very open to spell out their distaste to Wade's new friend. But Wade did not mind that though. Previously he had always felt like he should be doing something, even when he shouldn't. He was restless and quite jumpy. Now he was actually able to relax every now and then. It was great. The agents at shield were still giving him off looks when he passed by them with Spidey in tow, but Wade tried to ignore them. He honestly tried to act like everything was fine, because to him, it was. He would trade any of the agents to Spidey given the choice. People finally started to understand that Wade came with an extra person tagging along, no matter how uninvited that someone was.

At least when at home things were settling down. There were no judging gazes at his own home, and he could enjoy Spidey's company to the fullest. Usually when they got home by the evening, they would vacate the sofa, watch TV and play games while Wade tried his darnedest to keep up the conversation. At sometimes he felt a bit sad that the boxes could keep up the conversation just fine, but Spidey was a mere by stander. Wade tried to not to think about that, as by the night they would cuddle up in his bed, he would spill his heart out about the events of the day, until finally he would kiss Spidey on to forehead and tell him good night. For the longest of time, he had been able to actually sleep contently, he was the closest to happy that he had been in years.

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Wade groaned as the light hit his eyes, and he tried to hide his face in Spidey's neck. Wade considered waking up, but let himself arose slowly from his haze. The first thing he noticed was Spidey buddy collected in his embrace, and he smiled happily as he greeted Spidey with a wish of “Good morning”.  
Wade was almost falling back to sleep when he heard someone say a faint “Morning” from somewhere around the room, and he immediately jolted up to see that there was no-one uninvited in his room. “What the-” Wade groaned, as he rubbed his eyes. He did not recognize the voice to belong to anyone he knew. But it was human, he was sure. The white box sounded spooked: “Yeah. I heard that too.” Wade sat up with his legs hanging from the side of the mattress, and he looked around. There was no-one there, so he tried saying “Good morning” again to the empty room. At first no-one answered. Wade scrutinized the room with his glance, but eventually turned around to face Spidey again. Wade shook his head thinking it was nothing. He picked Spidey up to sit upright, as he swiped aside imaginary hair from his head out of habit while yawning widely. Once he was a bit more awake, he asked how Spidey had slept as he did every morning nowadays.  
“I slept quite fast, thank you.” Wade was suddenly fully awake as he stared at Spidey in his arms. He looked just like he had the previous night. No more animate than he had been previously. Yet it felt like the thing was actually speaking to him. Wade squinted his eye, trying to decide if someone was messing up with him. “I don't think someone's is pulling our leg. I can hear him too, and I am almost sure this is actually happening right now.” The yellow box sounded wary, but Wade considered his choices. If this was a joke, then it was quite ill fashioned. No-one was allowed to just play around with his fucking feelings like that. But if it really was his Spidey buddy talking right now, then everything was actually quite amazing.  
“Are you for real? Because this is, like, so awesome. Is it Christmas? Oh gosh this is so awesome.” Wade rambled, and he almost lost himself when he could actually hear Spidey answer him: “This is very real, but I could almost swear it was summer outside.”  
Wade could barely contain his excitement, rambling anything he could think of just to keep Spidey talking. “Or maybe it's my birthday.” Spidey did not move, even though Wade got a feeling like he should be shaking his head as his answer motioned to that: “No, but it is mine.” Wade was basically smiling from ear to ear. This was so freaking awesome. “Really? Because I made you like, I don't remember, a month back, and Christ this is awesome. I feel like I just got my wish granted or something like that.” Spidey laughed. He honest to god laughed. Wade could swear on it!  
“It doesn't matter when you put me back together. I feel alive now.” Wade gave his Spidey buddy the biggest hug he could manage. “Well good birthday then. Do you want a cake? We should get us a cake.” Wade babbled, picking Spidey up as he took him to the kitchen. He tried to find anything to eat, anything at least a bit more fancy than the take away they ate almost all the time. “I could make us some pancakes. Yeah, pancakes would be nice, right?” Wade was still dazed as he got a box of pancake mix, and started working on it. Spidey assured him that he was fine with anything Wade would make him, and he wanted Wade to do what made him happy. Wade nodded eagerly, as the only thought that was persisting in his mind was: “Best day ever!”

Wade served Spidey a big stack of pancakes with butter, syrup and the whole shebang. “Sorry I don't have like, balloons and stuff, cake, or any of that other stuff, but congratulations man, happy birthday!”   
Wade was hanging awkwardly by the table, not sure what he wanted to do first. He kind of wanted to bombard Spidey with questions, but he also wanted this to not be awkward. So eventually he sat down next to Spidey with a stack of pancakes for himself. “This is so weird.” The yellow box whispered.  
“I can hear you.” Spidey stated, and Wade stared at him as if blinking would break the spell somehow. “Don't mind him, his just... him.” The white box sighed, trying to keep up with everything. This sure was a lot to take in. Deadpool finally started to break out of his trance, and straightened himself up a bit. “You can hear them?” Wade asked a bit dazedly. Spidey buddy hummed to affirm. Wade nodded silently, taking it in. Well, that sure could be interesting, knowing that they were like a real band of four. Wade tried to keep his head in the game and keep up casual conversation.  
“How do you like the pancakes?” Wade accepted the fact that apparently Spidey could hear his boxes and visa versa. That was not the weirdest thing that he had accepted today. He looked at Spidey, watching as the other slouched on the chair, barely staying upright. Wade noted that Spidey's hands were just hanging at the sides, and Wade had an idea on how to encourage Spidey into eating his birthday pancakes. “Oh, I just noticed, just a second.” Wade mumbled as he got up and put a work on Spidey's arm, trying to will Spidey's fist to stay closed around the utensil as he stabbed the fork in to the pancake pile. “There. Enjoy.”  
“Thanks.” Spidey still made no move to eat the pancakes, which shouldn't come as a surprise to Wade, but he honestly had forgotten that Spidey may still not be as real as he seemed in his head.  
Spidey made a loud moan and and a sigh. “These are delicious.”  
Wade's brain honestly just broke for a second there, until he filled in the scenario in his mind like the pieces of a puzzle. Spidey liked his pancakes. Which means he must have eaten some, even if he did not see him move. He could not press this enough. Spidey LIKED his pancakes.  
“Best pancakes in town buddy, I'm a pro, like the the master chef of pancakes.” Wade boasted, and he sat back down, and helped himself a generous forkful of pancakes. “Nothing's better than the smell of fresh pancakes in the morning.” Wade chattered as Spidey hummed in agreement.  
“What do you want to do today?” Wade asked with his mouth full of pancakes, but Spidey did not seem to mind. “I thought we had work?” Spidey sounded puzzled, and Wade shrugged. “Yeah, but I am a bit giddy right now. I don't think I can, or want, to go to work today, I have better company right here.” Wade gestured at Spidey, barely containing himself. Spidey gave a laugh before he continued: “As flattering as that is, you shouldn't just skip work.” Wade groaned and rolled his eyes in obvious disagreement. “But work is boring!” Spidey made tut tut sounds at him. “Boring or not, it's work. Besides, it wont be long. I'll be there, it can't be that boring.”  
Wade sighed. “I guess so. I just wanted it to be just us today, you know. Maybe go out or something.” The yellow box retorted before Spidey had a change to talk. “See, he is totally under boot.” Wade growled in annoyance: “Am not!” The white box cut in before the yellow one would start arguing with “are too”.  
“Let's all calm down for a second! How about work first, and then a trip to the town. Win-win.”  
Spidey agreed with the white box: “Yeah. I would like to meet Wade's coworkers. After that we could go to the park, or the zoo, or anything really, what do you say Wade?” Wade was secretly excited about the zoo. Penguins were so amazing, they were like those cute, adorable things dressed in a suit. They looked all important and business-y, even though all they did was chill, wobble, and swim like a pro. “Yeah. I would like the zoo.”  
The white box sounded a bit wary: “Wait, don't you have a permaban to the zoo? Remember that thing we did with the tiger?” The yellow box suddenly burst in laughter: “Oh hell yeah, that tiger! It was hilarious, we rode it to dawn! That tiger has probably never had more fresh meat than what we were then!” Wade groaned as he tried to forget all about the tiger for a second. “I don't think we are what one would call “fresh”. We are a decease ridden vermin.” Spidey immediately tried to steer the conversation back to a more cheerful direction: “Come on, for what I have known you, you are awesome!” Wade may not believe those words, but it cheered him up none the less. It was nice to hear someone say that out loud. “Yeah. But I still want to go. I bet they have already forgotten about me.” Spidey probably would have nodded had he been able. “Yes. I doubt they have your face in a wanted poster over there.” Wade grinned slightly, imagining himself in a old western style wanted poster. He would so rock that poster.  
“Okay then! You guys act like a punch of teenagers. Can we go now?” The yellow box whined, and Wade felt a bit embarrassed, but he couldn't say that he minded. Spidey was worth the mock from the boxes. “Okay, let's go.” Wade got up and started to pull on his uniform. He was almost at the door when he heard Spidey clear his throat: “Wade, would you mind?” Wade looked at the doll still sitting by the table, fork in hand with a pile of pancakes on the table. “Oh! Sorry, I forgot.” Wade mumbled, and went to help Spidey up and against him. He carried Spidey by his side, holding him from the waist. “I forgot you can't move. I am still quite taken by the fact that you can speak!” Wade rambled, soon straying from the subject all together as he told Spidey some story he had heard a while back. Neither of them noticed how light their step were as they made their way to shield base. It had not been this comfortable, this fortunate, ever before.

-

The first hour or so after they arrived in the base Wade was randomly stopping people to introduce them to Spidey. Most of the agents looked at him like he was nuts. Only some of them tried to act like everything was normal and warily shook Spidey's hand when Wade offered it. Most of them just looked at him like he was crazy, not even considering to humor him as they rushed by.   
“Seriously, this is the rudest. You see what I have to deal with?” Wade groaned, as yet another agent grandly flipped him off as he paid Wade a glance that was bordering on pity, but still mostly delivered the message of: “You poor, sick bastard, get bent.”  
“Sorry.” Spidey mumbled, and Wade immediately shook his head. “Not your fault.”   
“But if they act like this when I am around, I wouldn't wonder if you wanted to get rid of me.” Spidey sounded very worried, but Wade scoffed. “As if they ever acted any better. I'd rather have one good friend than a bunch of assholes.” Wade pressed the word asshole as he stared angrily at Clint who strode past him with a middle finger over his shoulder, following Wade. One day he would find his precious arrows shoved so far up his ass he would choke on them.   
“Well, at least there are some decent people around. Like that Phil or what's his face.” the yellow box joined in, and Wade nodded. “Yeah, P.C! You haven't met him yet, but he is cool.” Wade glanced at Spidey who sounded a bit more cheery after hearing that not everyone here was a jerk. “Well, lets meet him then.” Wade took Spidey with him and started going towards Coulson's office. Once in Wade carefully peeked in from the door crack to see if the other was busy. Coulson was sitting at his desk, doing something on his computer. In Wade's opinion that was not urgent at all, so Wade showed himself in. Wade immediately lifted up his hand in a greeting as he pressed on the “Hey” until Coulson lifted his sight from the screen.  
“Deadpool.” Coulson greeted, looking a bit confused. He did not remember asking Deadpool to come by.  
“So this is Spidey, Spidey this is..” Wade did not remember his name. He definitely should try to memorize it, but it just slipped his mind every time! Instead Wade took Spidey's hand in his and offered it to Coulson. Coulson looked so confused it was almost amusing. With a raised brow Coulson finally reached over to shake Spidey's hand with a stale “Coulson” as an introduction. “Coulson! I remembered that. Yeah.” Wade rubbed the back of his head as Coulson looked at him with brows burrowed and puzzled. “And what is this about?”  
Wade took a quick glance between Coulson and Spidey before he tried to explain: “Yeah, Spidey here wanted me to introduce him to some people around the base.” Coulson tilted his head. “He wanted you to?” Wade nodded excitedly: “insisted.”  
“Okay?” Coulson frowned in thought. He could sense something fishy going on. “So am I safe to assume that he talks to you now?”  
Wade nodded his head and looked at Spidey. “Coulson usually puts me up with the missions. And cleans after my shit. I guess I'm his responsibility.” Spidey sounded approving. “I guess you could use a cleaner crew. From what I hear, you tend to wreck shit up.” Wade giggled. “Yeah, I certainly do.”  
“Or he did. Now he has been acting like a damn bitch on a leash. All yip and no bite.” Wade immediately turned around to point at the Yellow box: “You don't fucking dare with that damn “I'm under boot” bullshit! Last time: shut, the, fuck, up!” Coulson immediately stood up in defense, not quite understanding what's going on. “Wow! Cool down! What exactly is going on in here?”  
Wade breathed hard through his nose, trying to collect himself. “It's okay. Just tell him.” Spidey encouraged him, and Wade nodded. Sure, just a calming breath, he was cool. If only the goddamn arrogant box would shut the fuck up. The white box tried to help him keep calm: “You tell Coulson what's going on. I think that he would like to know, being your supervisor and all.”  
Yellow box singsonged in to Wade's ear: “Your under new management tho'.”  
Wade rolled his eyes so hard: “For the last time, Spidey and me are buds, equal partners, I am not under him!” Wade growled. Coulson took a step back and warily said: “I never claimed that.” Wade turned to face him and moaned: “Not you, the boxes!” Coulson looked like he had just discovered a new life form: “The what now?”  
“I think you confused him.” Spidey whispered to him, and Wade face palmed. “Sit.” He commanded Coulson as he fixed a chair for himself and Spidey. Wade breathed in and spoke almost the whole litany in one lungful of air.  
“Okay, so from the start this time: I hear voices. Namely the yellow and the white box. 2 voices, see. Then I befriended Spidey here. The boxes are like super jealous. I once forced them to sleep on the sofa for that. Good times. But moving on, since I started hanging with Spidey, I started doing small favors for him. Like not killing everyone, because Spidey is not like that. I can humor a friend. So after that the boxes have been saying that I am like, the weaker sex in our non existing relationship, you know, they are jealous, I swear what's between me and Spidey is completely platonic! But anyways, this morning Spidey actually could talk, so I am showing him around, and this is like the best thing ever!” Wade panted hard once he finished. There. He couldn't have said it better.  
Coulson stared at him dumbstruck, blinking several times as he tried to puzzle all this in.  
“Okay, so this Spider-man thing is... Good for you?” Coulson questioned, and Wade nodded eagerly: “Better! This is like a whole another level of awesome! We are basically the best buds! We play games together, we eat together, shop together, watch TV together, heck we even sleep together! I haven't been this happy in years!” The white box filled in: “Not to mention trouble free. Spidey is like the common sense you never had! We haven't lost fingers in to the garbage disposal for a single time last month!”  
Wade pointed at the box with both hands, nodding as he grinned: “Just what he said!”  
“Who said?” Coulson stepped in, and Wade suddenly remembered that he couldn't hear half the persons in the room with them. Wow, Coulson must be really out of it.  
“Eh, the White box. Says I'm more accident free.”  
Coulson nodded and made a look that said “Now that you mention, that's actually correct.”  
“Okay, so over all, Spidey is a good influence?” Coulson asked, and Wade nodded eagerly.  
“Totally. I was so lonely before him, now I feel like I found my other half. And for fuck's sake if I hear one word from you, you fucking urine colored menace, I will shoot you!” Coulson looked offended for whole two seconds before he remembered about the other voices in the room.  
“Are the-” Coulson tried to pick the best term to describe what Wade called “boxes”: “other voices, okay with Spidey?”  
Wade scratched his temple as he said: “Well, they were quite green eyed for a while but I think they have made up. I don't know, are you okay?” Wade actually asked the boxes, and White box was instantly ready to confirm that he was one hundred percent on board with this. The yellow one groaned that Spidey was “Boring and slowing them down” but otherwise kind of cool. Wade could sense that the White box was silently scolding the yellow one since the other was quick to elaborate: “Yes! I am cool. Spidey is cool. He is funny. And a true bro'. Whatever.”  
Wade looked a bit taken for a second, but smiled. He was glad that the boxes were actually on the same page with him for once. “Yes. They seem to be cool with it. I can tell they are friends.” Wade grinned almost solely to tease the yellow box, but he also meant it. They were like fantastic four, all pulling this together.  
“Great.” Coulson nodded, and he actually seemed a bit more okay with all this. Deadpool was getting up to finally say goodbye and be on his way with Spidey, but Coulson stopped him.  
“Hey, do you mind if I talk to Fury about this?” Wade was not sure. “Why?” He looked wary, not sure if bringing Fury in to this was a good idea. What if Fury insisted that he and Spidey started working on different cases. He wouldn't have that. “I don't think they would be interested to give Spidey solitaire missions.” The white box whispered.  
Coulson seemed quite casual when he answered, so Wade did not feel like he was under threat of being separated from Spidey. “Just to inform him, that's all. And I bet he would like to meet Spidey personally. Maybe we can even fix a plan for the both of you. But we will first need to figure out what we want from the two of you, so how about you let me talk to him first, and then we meet up. I am sure Fury will be as interested to hear from Spidey as I am.”  
Wade considered it, but Spidey was quick to convince him. Spidey seemed eager to meed his boss.  
“Okay, fine.”  
Coulson nodded and shook Wade's hand. “excellent. We'll meet in the evening. Pick a place.”  
“The taco joint behind the corner.” Wade deadpanned. A familiar surrounding was always the best. Besides, there were too many civilians there for Fury to completely freak out about this.  
“Oo-kay. That's a date then. Six o'clock, tonight, bring Spidey.” Wade nodded and gave Coulson a mock salute: “Will do. See you later then!”  
Wade made an immediate escape to the door. “Well that went better than expected.” Wade said, and Spidey agreed with him. “Yes, he actually seemed like quite the reasonable person.” Wade nodded as Spidey spoke. “Can't wait to meet this Fury person though.”  
Wade swallowed. Fury would be a whole another matter all together. He was strict. He hoped that the meat-shields, sorry, “customers”, at the taco place would save his hide in case Fury would tear him a new one.

-

After more mindless wandering around the shield base, and one quick task behind them, Wade and Spidey were loitering around the Taco joint, waiting for the bosses to arrive. “I am not sure if I am a fan of what we are doing.” Wade mumbled. Meeting Fury always ended up with Fury exploding completely on him. “Yeah, Wade here doesn't really respect what others call “authority”.” The white box whispered. “Stop worrying, it'll go fine!” Spidey cheered, and Wade whined. “You are one to talk. His fury probably wont be aimed at you.” Wade kept looking in to the crowd, until he finally spotted them both, Coulson seemed to be talking to Fury quite animatedly. Wade had no idea if Fury was as supportive as Coulson had been. The man's expression did not wager in to any direction, good or bad. “At least he has Coulson with him. I bet he wont let him kill you in public.” Spidey laughed, and Wade looked at Spidey with a mild surprise: “You remembered his name.” Wade rearranged Spidey in his arms, trying to keep the other upright. He put Spidey's hand on his shoulder as an act of seeking comfort. “Of course I do. It would be rude if I did not strain to remember people's names.” Wade had no idea how he, Spidey, could remember people's names even if he himself couldn't. “Wicked.” Whispered the yellow box. Wade was preoccupied with puzzlement, so he had not noticed that Coulson and Fury had actually reached them. It took a greeting from Coulson to snap Wade back to attention. “Hi Coulson.” Wade greeted, and shook his hand before he let Spidey do the same. “Hey you remembered my name!” Coulson noted with a smile. This was the first time Wade had actually greeted him with something else that “P.C.” Wade shrugged. “Actually Spidey remembered it.” Fury raised a brow of his only visible eye: “Did he?” Wade turned around to face him before he greeted him as well, letting Spidey shake his hand first. “It seems that Spidey has a better memory than I do.”   
“So Spider-man here remembers that you still owe me for that shuttle you hijacked?” Fury asked, sounding a but gloom, but the grin spoke otherwise.  
“Wait, what shuttle. Wade, what did you do?” Spidey sounded a bit scolding, but at the same time amused. “That was a long while ago, I swear it was for completely mission related reasons!” Wade defended, but his excuse was blown when the yellow box completely lost himself in a laughing fit. “Wade, honestly. Your wing-men suck.” Spidey would have grinned if he could. “I bet it's a fun story.”  
Oh it was, it was epic. Wade held Spidey from his armpits at hand's reach, staring straight at his white fabric eyes. “It was awesome! Iron man dared me to a race, for you know, for that jet I stole, but only after many drinks and a lot of convincing, but dude, it was tight!” Wade would have continued had Fury not placed a hand on his shoulders, and he was once again reminded of his company.  
“Er, maybe another time?” Wade tried to tear his eyes off Fury's slightly annoyed face to confront Spidey.  
Once Wade got Spidey back at his side, Fury looked at Wade with great interest.  
“So Spiderman remembers Coulson, but not the whole jet race? Everyone knows about the jet race.” Wade shrugged: “Well, Spidey here has only existed for a month or something. I wouldn't expect him to remember that.”  
Fury nodded convinced. “From what I hear you have actually calmed down a bit since Spider-man. At least all my jets are still at the dock.”  
Wade laughed. “Don't count on it. You have no idea what a prankster Spidey can be. We may have been chilling a lot at home, but just you wait, xbox can only amuse us for so long!”   
“Noted.” Fury took a small notebook from his coat pocket, and Wade tried to peer in to see what he wrote: “Change all locks.”  
“Aw, come on.” Wade groaned.  
“Okay!” Coulson cut in: “How about we go in and continue there.” Coulson ushered Wade in first, and guided him to a secluded corner booth. Wade and Spidey sat together at the corner seat, while Coulson and Fury took a seat in front of them. Wade took a menu and put it on the table in front of Spidey, He opened the menu up from a random page and placed Spidey's hands so that he was holding the book. He then took a menu for himself, even if he knew what he would order. He always had the same thing. This place made the best chimichangas in the whole town. In the end, he just quickly eyed the pictures, before choosing himself a drink. In his opinion, he deserved an alcoholic beverage. It wasn't officially work hours, so he could drink all the alcohol he wanted. Wade decided to order a whole bucket filled with cold beverages. His healing abilities were a pain when he wanted to actually get drunk, he would have to drink so much before he could feel it.  
Wade put his menu back. He noted that both Coulson and Fury were still looking at the menu. He did not notice Fury keeping an eye on him, trying to judge his behavior at all times. Wade reached for the toothpicks and started to pile a small building out of them.  
He did not notice the waiter walk in on them until she greeted them with a happy smile. She even winked at Wade. Wade was a regular, so Wade did not wonder that she remembered him.  
Wade smiled at her as he ordered: “Hey there Pretty. I'll have the chimichanga and a the group bucket of Sol, thanks.” Wade grinned, and eyed the waitress from top to bottom. She was such a treat.  
“And what about your Friends?” She asked, and gestured at Fury and Coulson. Wade had already forgotten that they were there. They had been so silently scouring the menu. Coulson gestured that he needed a moment, but Fury ordered something from the grill, Wade paid him no mind. Wade had his eyes set on the waitress and the short green skirt she wore. “Anything else?” The waitress asked, and Wade struggled to get his eyes off her boobs. When he actually managed eye contact, he noticed that she was looking at Spidey with a look of confuse.  
“Oh yeah! Spidey here will have... What do you want?” Wade asked Spidey, and leaned over to hear the other speak. Spidey seemed a bit torn between the options, but finally managed to order: “I want an enchilada.” Wade raised his brows up at Spidey “Really? Not what I would have chosen, but okay. One enchilada.” The waitress looked really torn between looking confused, and a bit disturbed. “Ookay, and for drink?” She forced out of formality. Wade looked at Spidey. Spidey said that just a Vichy water was fine. Wade fringed. Vichy tasted so bad. It was like the embarrassing relative of soda who was not invited in to the family gathering. Dear Vichy, go big or go home. Wade repeated the order to the waitress, and gathered Spidey's menu. He helped Spidey lean back on his chair, and then slouched on his own seat. “Spidey, who orders Vichy, seriously?” Wade groaned: “No-one drinks Vichy except people on diet and total losers. Wait, you are not on a diet right? I swear you look fine.” Wade glanced at Spidey. Spidey mumbled something that sounded like “Well at least you don't think I'm a loser.”  
Wade laughed at Spidey. “Of course not! Who knew you were such a health fanatic!”  
“Spidey sounded like he was pouting: “Well, just because you can't fuck your health up, doesn't mean I can't.” Wade joked playfully with Spidey, but decided to gather Spidey's head in his arms and assure him he was cool: “ Come on, if you are really so worried, I can rebuff your cotton. You are fine.”  
Spidey sounded kind of flushed: “You would do that? I don't want to be a bother.” In Wade's opinion Spidey was anything but a bother. “Well, yeah. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. I still owe you for those back rubs.” Wade smiled, and let Spidey go so he could lean back on the chair. “Well, if you insist.” Spidey finally admitted. “And don't you worry about paying, I got it covered!” Wade insisted, but blushed a bit under his mask when the yellow box cooed at him “Aww, look who is head over heels. Seriously, your bromance is the gayest thing ever. Just admit that you are completely wrapped around his fingers.” Wade buried his head in his arms, why did the yellow box insist on being so damn embarrassing. “Shut up!” He spat, trying not to look at Spidey. “Gaaaaaay” The Yellow box singsonged. Wade stared bloody murder at the yellow box as the white one tried to hold him back. “I swear to god, one more remark and I will silence your for good.” Wade hissed, and Stared at the box on the other side of him, at the very corner of the booth. “I would love to see you try.” Wade growled as he picked up a a dagger and slammed it right rough the yellow box, burying the dagger in the wooden wall behind it.  
“WADE!” Coulson shrieked, and Wade stared back at him, almost daring him to insult him too. “Wade, relax. You got him.” Spidey tried to assure him, and Wade pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down.  
“Wade, could you explain what happened just now?” Fury insisted, and Wade opened and closed his mouth like fish on dry land, not sure where to start.  
“The yellow box called me gay!” He finally yelled, and crossed his hands as he sulked. He was acting like a child but he did not care.  
Fury looked at Coulson for an explanation, and Coulson murmured the answer as quietly as he could. Fury looked quite surprised. Had the voices in Wade's head started to fight for his attention? Or to keep their place? Or maybe it was just Wade, not sure how to handle himself.  
Wade was thankful when the food arrived, so he could find himself something else to concentrate on. He lifted his mask over his nose, and stuffed his mouth full of Chimichanga.  
Apparently Coulson had ordered while the commotion was happening, because soon all their food arrived. Wade chugged one bottle of Sol bottoms up.  
“To be quite honest with you, Wade, I am a bit interested about where this-” Fury motioned at Spidey, the whole of him. “- Is going.” Wade nodded as he listened. Mouth too full to answer.  
“So I will allow it for now.” Fury finished, and Wade fist pumped. Getting Fury's approval meant that he was on the clear. “Do not give me a reason to intervene with this.” Fury warned, pointing an accusing finger at Deadpool, who merely stared back innocently. “I swear it on my mother's grave, no funny business.” Unless it was pranking. He had not gotten in trouble for that before. Well, not in serious trouble anyways.  
Fury then leaned a bit to the side to say something to Coulson alone: “Make sure that everyone is on board with this. I want this situation to commence in natural course. So far Deadpool appears to be suppressed by Spider-man’s kind nature, that seems to be the doll's nature as well. We might still benefit from this. Act along if you must. But I must press this: Wade cannot keep that doll for forever. We will have to find a way to bring them apart in natural causes.”  
Coulson nodded certainly. “Understood.”   
After that, the meal proceeded in quite calm manner. They ate, and Fury was the first to leave. Coulson stayed for a while longer, but he too excused himself eventually. Once they left, Deadpool was the only one there including Spidey and the boxes of course. They had a slice of cake as desserts, but eventually they left as well. Wade packed Spidey's food to go, and eventually was on his way. They returned home, too tired to go to the zoo anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The next several weeks Wade and Spidey were practically joined from the hip. Well, they had been so before, but now that he got Fury's approval, he simply refused to leave Spidey behind. They went to see all the attractions on the city, played games until it was late in the next morning, and to be quite honest, Wade used all the excuses he could to get away from having to show up for work other than the mandatory missions every here and there.

 

He and Spidey had been hanging on the Shield base, causing havoc and pranking the agents. Spidey seemed to like causing mischief just as much as he did.

“Wanna glue the phones on their docks?” Wade giggled, super glue at hand. Spidey was immediately on board, and Wade let Spidey do the honors. He made Spidey hold the glue as he helped the other smear the glue on. It was early in the morning ,so the secretaries had not yet arrived to work. It would be fun watching them all panic when none of the phones were budging. Wade even went ahead and disabled the speaker option. Once the phones were out he went to the computers to take a screen shot of every monitor screen, applying it as the new background before he went ahead and deleted all the icons from the desktop. He even went far enough to hide the windows utility bar at the bottom of the screen. On some computers he rotated the screen around, but then rotated the background upside down, to let the secretaries ponder upon the wacky reversed mouse.

Wade would have gone ahead and switch around the office kitchen supplies. Like filling the salt jar with sugar and vica versa, mixing the coffee and tea together, and or course, the mustard and ketchup. He had actually been going there had he not been pulled aside and forced to participate in a meeting. Meetings were boring and totally not his cup of tea, but he usually had to attend, because there were some things he better be aware about, such as his budget, and things like that. Wade grudgingly dragged Spidey with him there. He was sitting at the far back, and the room was filled with the usual crew. Some agents, scientists and a hero every here and there. He actually managed to pay attention for the first five minutes before he completely lost interest.

“There really ought to be something better to do” Wade whispered to Spidey as Wade threw a piece of rubber on the neck of the agent in front of him. When the agent turned around Wade faked ignorance, gaining a nasty glare from him. Wade did not care what he thought. This was amusing to him. “Hey Spidey, I bet you five bucks I can hit the spokesman with a paper plane.” Wade grinned, and started folding. It actually took him three tries, but the last plane he threw was not really successful either as the presentator caught it from the mid air. “Deadpool, could you please concentrate for a moment.” The spokesman groaned, and Wade shrugged. “I don't know, can I?” He scoffed, and pulled a stack of paper in front of him. “Such a boring man.” Wade groaned at Spidey, as he started scribbling on the paper. “Guess what I'm drawing Spidey.” Wade said, as he started drawing. He actually did not know himself where he was going with the drawing for the most part. “A hanged man.” Spidey managed before he even had gotten more than a noose scribbled out. “Wow, you are actually good at this game! Guess the next one.” Wade started to scribble another picture, but Spidey was quite fast to guess that one too. “Well, how about you draw next.” Wade noted, and pushed the stack next to Spidey.

“I can't really draw.” Spidey said, but Wade was already trying to get the pencil on Spidey's fingers. “You don't really need to. Just do something.” Wade said as he finally got the pen in place. “No, really, I suck at drawing, how about we play a word puzzle instead. Kind of like scrabble, but you have to come up with new words to connect in to the per-existing ones.” Wade nodded, he was fine with that too. So Wade kept switching the pencil around between them, filling the piece of paper with words until pretty much every word in his word category had been used. “Man, I did not expect this to be so hard.” Wade groaned as he fiddled with a word, trying to somehow fit it in the only available slot.

“It's not that hard. You just have to know a few words that's all.” Spidey said as he fit the word “piko” in an impossibly tight cap. “Come on, Piko is definitely not a word!” Wade groaned. “It's definitely a name, you can't use proper nouns!”

“It is too! It's a measurement scale, like nano, but tinier!” Spidey insisted, and Wade shook his head as he flipped out his phone. “I call bullshit.” He mumbled, and googled it out. Huh, what do you know, Spidey was correct.

“I bet mister Idiot here mixed it up with poku no piko.” Wade blushed furiously as the yellow box called him out. “Look at that! It's a nail right to the chest!” The white box laughed. Spidey sounded disturbed. “Oh god, don't say that you have seen it. That's disgusting.”

Wade groaned as he stuttered: “No, of course not! Maybe. What's it to you. It was his idea!” Wade pointed at the Yellow box. “Don't blame this on me, It was totally not me.” Wade could swear that Spidey's emotionless sewn eyes were staring judgmentally at him.

“In my defense, It was just out of curiosity! And I only watched to the ice cream part before I closed it!” Wade was beet red, but thankfully his mask covered that. “That is total bullshit. I could not unsee the ice cube part even if I washed my non-existing eyes with bleach.” The white box growled.

“Don't you gang up on me too!” Wade whined.

“You are one sick son of a bitch.” Spidey filled in, and Wade looked at him with shame. “But that's why I never get tired of being around you.” Spidey finished, and Wade sighed. “Thanks. You are a real bro.” Wade said as he gathered Spidey's hand, formed a fist out of it, and gave him a bro fist.

“Deadpool. Could you tune it down a bit. The others in this room are actually trying to work.” The spokesman commanded, and Wade made a yapping motion with his hand at Spidey. “Fine.“

“Good. See to it that you do.” Wade ignored the spokesman as he returned to conversing with Spidey.

“He has a rod up his ass. Always telling me what to do.” Wade groaned. “Well, this is a meeting.” Spidey commented. “Meeting, my ass, nothing important has ever been said within these four walls.” Wade whined, and crumbled the paper they had previously been playing a word puzzle with, and he threw it at the spokesman. He expected the man to catch it just like he had done with the airplane, but apparently he had been wrong. The ball hit him straight on the forehead, and Wade stared wide eyed at him as he completely lost it. “Deadpool that is the final straw, I swear to god, get out of here or I will beat you myself!” Wade immediately lifted his hands up in surrender. “Wow, let's not get ahead of ourselves here!” Wade got up from his seat, and watched as the spokesman's accusing finger followed his movement. “I'm leaving.” Wade announced as he gathered Spidey with him and he kept facing the spokesman all the way until he was finally out of the door. It did not come as a surprise to him that he was banned from any future meetings. It was obvious that he got the hate from the agents when he participated in the meetings with Spidey, having animated conversation with him, annoying the others in the room who couldn't understand a single thing he said.

Wade was making his way out when he realized to take a look at the secretaries, noticing that the room was in chaos. Every phone was ringing at the same time as the IT guys were all around, trying to undo all the damage Wade had been able to pull up in mere minutes. Wade leaned on the door frame to laugh loudly with Spidey, until he decided to continue where he had been left off. The next stop: Kitchen. Happy meal break people; Spidey always had the best ideas for pranks.

 

He was enjoying himself to the fullest. He took photos of him and Spidey Wreaking havoc all around Shield. He photobomped himself with superheroes, fitting Spidey in to every single photo he took. When they got off shield they were busy filling up their shared photo album with pictures of them together. Wade took pride in documenting every single thing they did. Wade took pictures of them going together to the aquarium, he took Spidey to take shots at the local pub, and he was basically filling up for all the time he was alone in his apartment with new experiences of his rendezvous with Spidey. He started a scrapbook of him and Spidey posing in front of skyscrapers, playing dress up at parties, whatever he could think of. He even started a new save of pokemon with Spidey, he would press all the buttons while Spidey told him what attacks to use and which pokemon to have in their party.

Wade was starting to fall in the secure feeling of being able to simply enjoy the other's presence. He did not feel like going out to meet new people, Spidey was enough for him for now.

Wade was home, cuddling up with Spidey on the sofa, just talking about their day and planning future mischief. Spidey felt cool against him in the heat of summer, and that was great.

 

Little did he know that while he spent his time submerged in Spidey, Fury and Coulson were worrying about his state of mind. It was not sane hearing voices in the first place, and they would be damned if Wade allowed himself to start generating extra person's in his mind. Sooner or later it would prove to be his downfall, so like a weed it needed to be plucked before it could plant it's roots. Wade's behavior had already started to change, he became more submerged in to his imaginary world, and it was important that they took all the measures to stop that from happening. Wade, insane as he was, was still a good soldier. They needed to contain him before he would find a way to deteriorate on them completely.

 

.

 

The next day when Wade and Spidey returned to the Shield base, it seemed like the whole word had tipped over. Suddenly, instead of the agents acting like someone had just pissed on their mother's grave, they all seemed to be cheery.

“Hi Deadpool! Spidey.” An agent greeted, and staid back to shake their hand. Wade expected the other to elaborate. He thought that the other had stopped them for a reason to say something to them, but apparently he had just done that to greet them. Wade was quite taken by it, but a bit wary too. The agents had been so pissed yesterday, and he was quite sure nothing had happened today to make them all seem so cheery. It wasn't even that it was this one agent who was acting so out of line, but rather that the whole base was acting different. “What is going on?” Wade mumbled, not sure if they were all just playing a huge prank on him. “I have no idea.” Spidey replied, and Wade was trying his hardest to understand what had happened between yesterday and today. “You sure have made friends.” Wade mumbled a bit confused, as yet another agent stopped by them to greet Spidey. Yesterday they acted like Spidey was just air, or more likely: “The public enemy number one”, now they all were acting all nice and shit.

When Wade and Spidey entered the briefing room for their mission of the day, and Agent even stood out to help pull out a chair for Spidey as Wade settled him down. Wade glared after the agent in confusion as he walked back to his seat. “Well aren't you popular.” He whispered to Spidey as the briefing started. “I think that they are finally starting to accept us.” Spidey said back, and Wade nodded. “Well it's about time! You have been around for what, almost a month now?” Wade mumbled, and looked at the agents. They were all keeping their attention on the speaker briefing the mission.

“Well, hopefully now we wont get the cold shoulder treatment.” Spidey actually sounded a bit relieved. No matter what Wade said to him, he always thought it was his fault the agents were acting all sour. Spidey blamed himself every time an agent went by with a cold glare, left them to fend for themselves on the battlefield, or just plainly acted rude.

“I think that things are about to change.” Wade agreed as they both got up to go on their own way for the mission. He had not even gotten to the door before an agent stopped them with a friendly hand on the shoulder. “Hey, wanna join our group for the mission today? We could use extra pair of hands.” The agent said with a smile. Either he was a good actor or the smile was authentic.

“Can we go? I think It will be great!” Spidey was immediate to respond. Wade had to agree. They had been seeking for the others' approval, and now they got it. “Sure thing pal, lead the way!” Wade gave him a thumbs up, and followed him to their group. There were five other agents in the group. Usually Wade worked alone, but he was a bit interested about working in a group. He had always envied Avengers for their close knit circle of badassery, so if this group could give him that change to actually try and be apart of them, then he was glad to accept.

“So, how do we go about this?” Wade asked, waiting for someone to step up. There was always a leader persona, and if that was not him, he wanted to know who he was up against. An agent with a great posture stood up, and pulled on his collar out of habit.

“Hello Deathpool, Spidey. We are the distraction team. We were planning on causing a scene as a distraction at the city border, but we felt like asking the pro for help this time. It's going to be big.” The agent explained, and his handshake was firm.

“So what's the plan?” Wade asked, and set Spidey a bit aside to hear him out. The agents looked at him, and gestured him to go on: “What do you think?” Wade immediately grinned, knowing a surefire way. “C4” He grinned, and hoisted his imaginary suspenders.

“A lot of people are going to get hurt.” Spidey interjected, and Wade looked back at him, leaning over a bit. “Then what do you suggest? Triggering a fire alarm ain't going to sound believable when the troops are pushing in from the main doors.”

“You are right. Let me think this for a moment.” Spidey was puzzling. “We can't just poison their water supply. There is no guarantee for a complete success.”

Wade groaned. “No shit. I still think explosions are the way to go! If they wont die in the explosion, they will suffocate on the rubble!”

“Wade, please, just let me think this for a second.” Spidey insisted, and Wade groaned impatiently.

“How about gas?” Spidey suggested, and Wade shrugged. Gas wasn't too bad of an option. It just would have to be executed flawlessly.

“Or not. We could fill the building with flammable gas, if they don't faint or clear out soon enough, I'm taking plan B and I'm gonna torch that shit.” Wade nodded. At least the guys now had a choice: Fight or fly. Wade silenced Spidey before he could even start with the possible down sides with the plan: “Dude, suck it up. You got me out from the whole C4 thing, good for you, but If I can't immediately blow this whole shit to smithereens, I'm at least going with a back up plan! Whoever is smart enough to escape the building; good for them! If they lose consciousness, we can drag their ass off the building; instant good karma. If they still persist; Well that's though shit bro, we gave you your changes, but now it's go time. If those assholes have any sense of self preservation, then they will flee when the shit hits the fan. If not, then it's natural selection time.”

Spidey sighed, but relented without further fight. Wade was not about to budge on this.

Wade got up to stand straight and face the agents. “We'll gas those pigs.” He stated. In his opinion the case was closed. The agents looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded. It was as good of a plan as any.

“Deal. We'll meet at the battle ground at 1600 sharp. By 1800 the elites enter, so we better get everything done by then.”

Wade let the agents show him around, and they pretty much let him be the orchestrator of this whole get up.

It should of not have come to them as a surprise when the whole mission was completed with absolute succession. After all, they all were trained professionals. Wade was doing his thing, making sure all the outside guards were busy trying to contain Wade “trespassing”. While Wade took out guards like pieces on a game of chess, the other agents were busy sealing all entries, and infiltrating the air condition and such ventilation systems with nice unhealthy dose of gas. The gas knocked out most people, and the ones trying to escape were expected, and with guards on every possible exit, they actually managed to contain all the escapees. There were not many who managed to struggle against the heavy dose of nerve gas, but those who were were either dealt with face to face, or roasted out from their hiding places. It was just like controlling Wild animals, sealing off the whole forest and guiding out wildlife through a single controlled exit by as the forest was burned down with controlled flames. It may have not been much of a distraction as it was more like a controlled sweep. But those were all details, the end result was the same.

It may have taken a lot more time than simply leveling the building would have taken, but it was effective. The casualties were considerably low, which seemed to delight Spidey. To Wade, whatever that was making Spidey happy, was actually making him happy too. After all, it was much more preferable dealing with a happy Spidey than a sourpuss.

“I still think Explosions would have been better though.” The yellow box whined.

“I like the pretty fireworks.” The white one joined in, but Wade tried to suffocate both their voices from his head. He was a bit too happy celebrating their victory with Spidey to listen to their whining.

Wade was about to say his goodbyes to the agents to get in to some more preferable celebrating, namely alcohol, hot chicks and party all night. It took him by complete surprise to hear that the agents were actually planning the same. They invited both him and Spidey to join them, and Spidey was more than happy to take them up on their offer. And Wade was too. He had never been invited to a common after party before. No-one ever felt like inviting him, and he was excited to finally be included.

“Party on!” He announced, and crammed himself in to the vehicle they were using as transport to the after party. He was not allowed to drive, but at least they listened for his suggestions for the possible club they were going to go. Spidey was sitting on his lap since there wasn't much room anywhere else in the car.

In the end they found themselves in a club with a dance floor, sexy waitresses, corner booths and hot chicks performing. The alcohol was practically flowing in, and Wade tried his hardest to ingest as much of it as humanly possible.

“That plan of yours, it was amazing!” One of the agents praised, and Wade basked in their attention. “Well, it was Spidey's plan too.” Wade smiled, and the agent nodded eagerly. “Yes, it was brilliant!”

They all were sitting in a big booth, everyone seeming to be just as tipsy, or even more so than Wade was himself. Even Spidey had a drink in his hand, and it was amazing.

“You should come on to more missions with us.” Another agent said with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, why have we not included you before?” One of the agents sounded a bit confused by that.

“Spidey sure has been a great influence on you, you are a lot more tolerable!” One of the agent joked, even if it sounded more like a fact than a mere light joke. “And Spidey is invited too, of course!” An agent elaborated, and Wade patted his back. He had not been this happy since he had single handed taken down that drug lord several long months before. The man's wealth knew no bounds, and his personal go to girls were the hottest, wildest piece of meat he had had in ages.

“Well, me and Spidey would be most glad to join on the next mission as well.” Wade agreed, and the agents agreed with him. “Of course! Actually, we will expect it!”

Wade was happy to order more shots in to the table, and they all downed a round together. “This round's on me.” an agent celebrated, and kept the drinks coming.

It did not take long for them to get almost completely plastered, and soon the girls were called over, and Wade paid for a lap dance for Spidey as the agent cheered. This must have been the single best night of his life.

The evening escalated in pleasant phase, everyone having fun, until some of the agents were drunk enough to start taking over the dance floor. Wade watched from his seat as one of the agents even took Spidey along with them to dance along. Wade could not control his mirth as he watched Spidey swing about. He felt a warm tingle in his body, and he couldn't help feeling so damn happy.

“It's content.” The white box realized. And he was right. Wade had not been this welcome, this appreciated ever before in his whole miserable life.

He watched the agents flock around Spidey, pouring drinks on him and taking him for a yet another swing on the dance floor.

It was not until early in the morning when they were ushered out of the bar with last calls of the bar being about to close it's door. Wade was actually reluctant to part up with the group, but it was time for him and Spidey to return home. That night he and Spidey collapsed on the bed together, and Wade couldn't help himself as he let his hands wander all over Spidey. They were entangled on each other, and he swore to himself that he could never get enough of this. The sleep came easy, and it was very welcome. He may not get hangover from drinking enormous amounts of booze, but Spidey was less fortunate.

Even if he would much likely be grumpy in the morning, Wade could not fight down the glee as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

-

 

The agents were true to their word as they kept including them on their mission. The agents even started taking rounds carrying Spidey around, and helping Wade move him about.

The missions were a breeze when Wade got his hands free for a change, and Watching the agents maneuver with Spidey was almost priceless.

Even after the missions Wade was always happy to join the agents for some fun outside of work. Even if it usually was not with the whole group together all at once, it was fun going together with an agent or two, getting Spidey new gear and camo. Even the usually lonely corner table at the shield cafeteria seemed to have more life as the group gathered together with him instead of going to join the other agents at the middle of the cafeteria. Wade could not suppress his feeling of superiority about getting chosen as the more pleasant company than the other way more saner agents in their mists.

Everything was simply a breeze, and he was glad to escort Spidey to some of the more common tasks the agents had to fulfill. Like for example inventory. There was an agent who always wanted company on his usually very boring task of refilling the shelves. Spidey was simply glad to help. It was not a surprise that Spidey would volunteer to help the agents on some of their more boring tasks. It seemed like Spidey was getting more work on him, but he definitely did not complain. Wade was glad to see the agents acting so well along with Spidey, and he was glad to take Spidey over. Usually then he himself could have more time to indulge on some of his guilty pleasures. Like for example getting a pack of donuts and eating them all by himself without having to share with Spidey. He also found himself able to work better on some of his more personal dealings while Spidey was over at the shield, volunteering for guard duty every weekend. Spidey also had the inventory duty on Mondays, and on Thursdays he helped the agents maintain the weaponry at the barracks.

It soon got to the point when Wade did not even have to take Spidey over to the Shield himself, because the Agents would come over and get him for him.

At first it was cool, having the agents include them together in training and co-op mission. The schedule over Spidey's attention also was quite amusing at first, but it soon got a bit confusing. Wade did not know why, but he actually started to notice how busy Spidey actually was. It had not bothered him before, but now when he wanted to spent time with Spidey he noticed that he had already made plans.

It had not really gotten his notice until he was preparing to take Spidey on to the trip to the zoo that they had been talking about ever since the day when they were too tired to go through with it. Wade had already gotten his “public” clothes on, only to see that Spidey had made other plans.

“What do you mean “you guys are going to clean up”, We had plans!” Wade moaned. He was at the shield base, preparing to get off duty so he and Spidey could go straight to the zoo.

“We are going to clean up after that one idiot who almost leveled the town library.” Spidey explained as the agents helped him on some protective gear so he wouldn't get hurt shifting the rubble. Wade knew about the whole mess, he had not been too far when it had happened, he had heard the commotion easy.

“No, I get that, but seriously, now? You shift is over, come on, let's go have some fun.” Wade tried to convince, but Spidey was not not agreeable. “I promised, Wade. Someone's got to do it. You are free to join us.” Wade groaned rather loudly: “But clean up is so boring!”

“Take it or leave it, Wade.” Spidey sighed, and Wade shook his head rather viciously. He was not stepping low enough to start cleaning the mess someone else made. He couldn't even clean his own mess, damn it!

“Can't you just stay for this one time. You are so busy lately, we barely hang out.” Wade whined, feeling rather defeated. Begging was his last chance.

“Wade. Someone's gotta do it. People might be trapped there.” Spidey reasoned, and Wade shrugged, not really caring. “They have other people there. Who says it's got to be you digging them out.”

Spidey sighed. “I want to help. I want to see by myself that they are okay.”

“But I am your friend, I'm lonely, just please, come home.” Wade begged, lowering his voice enough to not let the agents hear him. It was embarrassing as it was, he did not need to give the agents cannon fodder for future blackmail.

“Wade I have made up my mind.” Spidey stated, and Wade watched as an agent picked Spidey up and put on a protective headgear for him. “All ready to go, say bye for Deadpool.” The agent sounded somewhat excited, and Wade felt like stabbing him. The agent moved Spidey's hand to wave Wade good bye. “Bye Wade, see you in the evening.” Spidey bid him good bye, and Wade watched as the agents dragged Spidey away from him. It was not fair. Spidey was supposed to be his friend. Friends did not leave each other, or cancel plans on a last second. Friends did not step on other's hopes. Wade felt a constricting feeling in his chest, and he tried his best to ignore it, but he could not.

None of this was hardly fair, but he couldn't do anything about it. Spidey refused to listen. Nowadays he seemed so caught up with whatever Shield business he was on to even notice that Wade was silently being left out.

He really wished that the agents would just piss off.

Wade understood their interest, and the need to get closer with Spidey. It had been awesome at first to finally have a group of friends, but as it kept going for days, weeks even, he was starting to get a little worn on it. He and Spidey were constantly under attention, and it was straining him. It seemed like Spidey was suddenly on the most wanted list. At first he had been pretty taken by it, after all, he really wanted the agents to get along with Spidey, but now he felt like the agents were getting a bit too comfortable with him. When they got to work, the agents would try their best to include them, and to be honest, Wade had been just fine with chilling with Spidey at home, doing their thing, but now they were quite taken by the work, barely leaving them any time to be just with the two of them.

 

The boxes refused to take a side in this. Wade did not know why, because usually they would never shut up. He couldn't seem to be able to make them talk about it, no matter how much he prodded.

Wade had no need to fry his boxes for it, but he did need someone to confront about. Later one of the agents asked just for Spidey to join them on training. Wade would not have let Spidey go, but the agent said that they had already made plans together. Wade could not remember no such thing, but Spidey seemed to believe whatever the agent had said. Wade let the agent take Spidey for what he insisted was “for just two hours”. He needed to talk to Coulson alone, so he allowed it just for this once.

Wade's first instinct was to seek outside help for this. He needed someone to talk to, and Coulson was the first person he could think of. Coulson looked like he had no part in this, and Wade needed an outsider's opinion.

 

And that's how Wade found himself alone in Coulson's office.

“Can you call the agents off of our back for a while” Wade asked out front, making Coulson drop whatever he was doing on that computer of his, and pay attention. “Why, what's up?”

Wade groaned. It should be obvious, everyone was aware of it by now. “The agents wont leave us alone. Spidey's practically drowning in work.” Wade tapped his feet impatiently.

“Is that such a bad thing? Spidey is finally a part of the big picture. I thought you wanted that.” Coulson asked, and looked at Wade with curious eyes.

“Well, yes, but no, really. I just want it to be just us two again,” Wade groaned.

“Spidey seems to be enjoying the company. Aren't you glad for him?” Coulson asked, and turned off the monitor. He let Wade have his full attention.

“Yes, I was. Spidey seems to like having his hands full, but I need him more than those agents do.” Wade tried his best to voice out his feelings, but it was hard finding the right things to say. “I just feel so left out.” He finally uttered, and Coulson nodded apolitically.

“I understand. You have been pretty close with Spidey lately, but maybe you need to understand that Spidey now has a life of his own.” Wade shook his head at Coulson. Spidey was supposed to be his wing man, not the public go to man when shit hit the fan.

“Yeah, but he's-” Wade had to stop to consider his words. He was not quite sure how to press this enough. “He's mine. I don't know. It's difficult.”

Coulson put his hands on the table and straightened himself out.

“Wade, Spidey is a grown man. He can decide what's best for himself. You just have to accept that. You can't just own someone. He is just as free to make his own decisions as everyone else.”

“Yes, but-” Wade tried to continue, but Coulson interrupted him: “No buts. Spidey is just like everyone else. Treat him with the respect he deserves.”

Wade was silent and thought this out. Spidey may be free to do what he wants, but he shouldn't just dissmiss him like that.

When he said so, Coulson had shrugged and said that “maybe they needed a bit time apart”, and that they had basically been inseparable for months now. Wade did not agree with him. In his opinion they needed no time apart at all, on the contrary, they could use more time together!

It was then that the white box finally dared to talk to him about it: “Wade, maybe Coulson is right. We were doing just fine without Spidey.” Wade shook his head furiously. He would not accept that.

“But now Spidey's been so busy! He barely comes home over the night!” Wade whined. Coulson tried his best to remain indifferent. It had been their plan to try and create a void between Spidey doll and Wade, and he tried to keep Wade out of their plans. It had been Coulson's idea to make the agents try and steal Spidey from Wade. Their goal was to simply try and push Wade and Spidey in different directions by trying to occupy Spidey from Wade, trying to make it seem like Spidey's attention was needed somewhere, anywhere else. Coulson knew that eventually this would make Wade jealous and feel betrayed and left alone. It was all necessary, because only that way they could bush Wade in to the direction of breaking up his relationship with Spidey by his own accord. They couldn't just take Spidey from him, because that would damn them to fight against Wade as he tried to recover his imaginary companion by all mean necessary. They had to make Wade break those ties on his own volition. Thus they tried to keep Spidey as busy as possible, making Wade question his trust. Eventually they could start taking Spidey away from him for longer periods of time, and eventually Wade would learn to cope with that. Right now they needed to keep Wade in the dark by all mean's necessary.

Coulson refused to answer any questions Wade might have, trying to keep the other's mind open, and vulnerable to all the new feelings that were sure to be coursing in his mind.

 

And Coulson had been right doing just so.

 

The results could be seen in a mere week of actively trying to invite Spidey in to new activities, trying their best to use whatever excuse they could find to keep Wade from getting Spidey back for no longer period than the night they shared together. Wade and Spidey had taken to bickering and fighting. Sometimes they would walk in to a room only to notice that Wade was either trying to avoid Spidey all together, or was arguing with it. Even if the arguments could only be heard from one of the participants, it still was pretty clear what they were fighting about. The Doll's behavior was starting to resemble that of a unfaithful lover. Always reserved, not telling where it had been. It was a bit crude to see the turmoil going on in Wade's head, but it was all necessary, Coulson kept saying to himself.

It wasn't until after Wade had stomped out of the room, leaving Spidey alone after him, until Coulson ran to catch up to him.

“Deadpool, how are you feeling?” Coulson tried to ask as caring as he could muster.

“Honestly? Like shit!” Wade groaned, and leaned on the wall outside the room Spidey was still withing. “Want to talk about it?” Coulson forced. He knew what was going on, he did not like it, but he had to ask. “He was supposed to be my friend.” Wade whined, and slid down to sit on the floor with his legs against his chest. “You still have other friends, Wade.” Coulson tried to reassure him. Wade snorted: “As if the boxes were ever any help!” Coulson fought against the urge to roll his eyes. “Real friends, Wade. Like me. Like the real Spiderman out there. Hell, some of the agents could go with you to those Taco places if you'd only ask.” Wade shook his head. He didn't really want to. He just wanted to be alone and mourn, or then crawl back to Spidey like a scolded dog.

“You will get over it. I promise.” Coulson would have patted Wade's shoulder if the other hadn't glared at him with murder in his eyes.

Coulson pulled back to keep his respectable distance.

“Maybe all you need is some time to blow off steam.” Wade shrugged, not saying anything. “Fury and I have been thinking about sending Spidey for a bit longer mission than usually.” Wade looked at the other with great confusion. “What? You are sending him on mission now?” To Wade's ears it did not sound weird that they were planning on sending a doll on the battlefield. He was quite far gone by now.

“If you wont mind. We cannot tell how long for, but it will be longer than a week or two.” Coulson promised. Wade groaned noncommittally. Coulson accepted it as an answer. Wade would have refused quite loudly and out loud had he actually disagreed. Coulson considered possible baths to take as course of action. It was still too soon to completely severe the ties between Wade and his doll, but he couldn't give Wade a phone number either. He was quite sure making Wade ring to a sack of cotton was not a great idea. But maybe he could create an email for Spidey. That way he could personally see over the improvement they were making. He was sure Wade would not be able to tell who was actually speaking on the other side of the screen. “You don't have to be in complete separation, of course.” Coulson assured Wade. “You can send him mail. We will get Spidey an email address. Feel free to contact him whenever you feel like it.” Wade grunted, and Stayed silent for a while. It was clear that for now he and Spidey might not be in speaking terms, but Coulson was quite sure that eventually Wade would bent. That was why they needed that address.

“Spidey will be on his way tomorrow. I'll give you an address then.” Coulson still needed to create that address. “Go on. Get Spidey back from the room. Spent the day together. Do whatever it is you do together, you wont be seeing him for a while.” Coulson tried to be supportive, but he was sure he ended up sounding pretty grim no matter.

Coulson tried to give Wade a reassuring smile as he helped boost the other back on his feet.

“I promise we'll keep an eye on him for you.” Coulson finished, and he watched as Wade waved him off and went to retrieve Spidey. Coulson did feel a bit sorry for Wade, but he was under strict orders. There was nothing else he could do.

 

-

 

Wade had taken Coulson's advice to spent time with Spidey. They spent the last evening together at Wade's apartment watching TV. There may have been some awkward silences, but at least they did not fight. When they settled in for for the night, Wade was practically begging for Spidey not to leave. It was hard to take no for an answer, but Spidey seemed quite set with what he was about to do.

 

In the morning Wade escorted Spidey to Coulson, who in turn would escort Spidey on his mission. Coulson gave Wade a small business card like piece of paper with the email address written in. Wade barely laid a glance at it, noting the email at the bottom. Wade crushed it in his fist before he stuffed it in to the pocket he never actually used. He watched Coulson drag Spidey away, and his knees buckled involuntarily. He stayed still a while longer than was actually necessary, but he sulked back home eventually.

When at home he closed himself in his bedroom, laying in bed until he fell asleep, refusing to think about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day apart Wade did everything in his might to not email Spidey. Seeing that his apartment was a piece of shit dumb, that was actually quite easy to muster, as he was cleaning the nooks and corners he did not even know existed.

The second day he spent outside his apartment at all costs. His flat was spotless, and he needed to find something to distract himself with. He figured that if he was nowhere near a computer, he couldn't write a note back.

The third day he participated in every single mission, no matter how insignificant or boring he found it. Sadly, seeing as the helicarrier was hovering over the city, with most of the superheroes in it, that meant that they were quite well manned on the whole “saving the city” department. Wade struggled half the day trying to do something productive, until he was completely out of any kind of work that needed to be done that day. He ended up exploding a warehouse out of boredom. In his defense it was the last mission for the day, and the people inside owed him money. So it shouldn't come to him as a surprise that Fury had grounded him from stepping a foot on the helicarrier.

By the night Wade was too restless to sleep. He laid on the bed looking at the roof, trying to keep himself from walking in to the living room and booting up his computer. When he finally fell asleep around five in the morning he had revised at least a dozen notes for Spidey in his mind.

He got awoken rather rudely at six in the morning, and due to some rather unfortunate string of events, he had to relocate on the livingroom sofa to continue his rest. After that he slept rather fast, and late to the day. When he woke up he went straight to the computer, unable to keep himself away from it.

He opened up the browser, signed in to his email, and groaned as he wrote the address. He did not bother getting the business card out, it had not been that difficult address. Spider-man at something something. Wade groaned as he fed in the information, and even after already having gone through what he would write, he stared at the plank page not knowing where to start.

The boxes tried to aid him, assuring him that Spidey would probably be glad with whatever he decided to type.

Wade sighed as he wrote in “Dear Spidey”, erased it, and replaced it with just “Hi Spidey,”. He did not want to sound like a sap.

Even if he had kind of broken the ice in regards of fear of an empty paper, it did nothing to ease his nerves.

Wade rubbed his forehead, trying to decide between sounding sorry, angry, neutral or what. He wished that Spidey would have been the one to mail first, then he would just have to answer whatever he asked in the email. Now he needed to create this from scratch.

Wade groaned as he started to push whatever that came in to his mind in to the message field, deciding that he could just edit it if he sounded too desperate.

After revising, editing and re-reading it for god knows how many times, this was roughly what Wade had ended up with:

 

_Hi Spidey,_

 

_Sorry for exploding like that, you know._

_How has the mission been going? Taking care of a lot of bad guys I bet._

_I have been bored out of my mind lately. I kind of miss talking to someone._

_I don't even know what I am going for here, sorry the email seems kind of random, I couldn't help myself._

_Maybe we should take a fresh start, you know, we parted kind of suddenly._

_I hope that you will at least answer to this._

 

_Wade._

 

He did not like how it had turned out, but he honestly could not come with anything better to say. He had stared at the message for several long minutes, wondering if he should just discard it, and avoid the matter all together. He may be the one who was always speaking, but he couldn't really voice himself in emotional level.

After hovering the cursor over the send button, he actually got a bit agitated. It was Spidey. Who cared what he said? did he really care what he would answer? Whatever, he was pressing send.

Done.

It was now in cyberspace.

Wade got up and decided that he needed a walk to calm down. Help some grannies across the street. Stop a robbery or two. Do whatever.

Wade pulled on a pair of slacks and a hoodie. He slammed the door on his way out.

 

-

 

Wade returned back home from his personal vendetta against every small scale criminal he managed to find and punish until they needed help walking back to whatever hole they came from. He jumped on the sofa with a hot dog in his hand, and he eyed warily at the computer he had left open. He wondered if he had gotten a reply already. He tried to resist the temptation for as long as he could, which honestly could not have been more than five minutes.

He made his way on the computer as he licked his fingers clean from mustard.

And true to his suspicion, there actually was a reply. He could see the new message icon pop in the corner of the screen, and he warily opened it. His message had not included a a title, so the email was just named “RE: Hi Spidey,”.

Wade clicked it open, seeing no reason to try and avoid it. Whatever Spidey needed to say, he needed to hear it:

 

_RE: Hi Spidey,_

 

_Who is this? Where did you get my email?_

 

Nothing else. It was seriously just two sentences. Wade felt like his brain was about to boil. How dare he! He actually tried to apologize right there, and he dared to act like he didn't even know the sender!

Wade was pretty pissed as he wrote back:

 

_RE: RE: Hi Spidey,_

 

_It's fucking Deadpool you dumbfuck._

_Seriously? Don't you try and act like you forgot me already. And who cares where I got your email, I will pester you if only to annoy you!_

 

_DEADPOOL_

 

Wade hit send immediately after he finished writing it. If Spidey wanted to act all difficult, he would answer with double the attitude. Seriously; fuck that guy.

Wade would have left to push some iron at his bench, had the answer not been immediate. He honestly had not expect an answer so soon, not the mention on the same day, but he hoped that Spidey would actually answer this time.

 

_RE: RE: RE: Hi Spidey,_

 

_Wow, who got your panties on a twist!_

_My apologies though, I did not realize we were on the first name basis already. And don't worry about that whole explosion thing, I knew to expect something like that from you, so I have already forgotten about it._

_I must admit I did not expect an email from you, though. But I guess I won't mind emailing you every now and then. It has been kind of slow lately. I have a feeling that the criminals are too taken by the heat to do something stupid. The weather has been going crazy, my AC is broken and I am melting._

 

_Spiderman_

 

Wade leaned back on his chair. “I think he has his period.” The yellow box laughed. Wade snorted, finding the joke funny: “Well, he has been a bit moody lately.”

At least Spidey was actually taking this seriously this time. Wade hoped that they wouldn't have to be completely off terms for however long Spidey needed to be gone for. After getting an agreeable reply, Wade felt himself calm down. He actually managed to collect himself and write a much nicer comment back this time.

 

_RE: RE: RE: RE: Hi Spidey,_

 

_I bet you know what has been eating at me. The whole Shield shebang has been at my back. At first I thought I could never get some time alone, you know, but now they actually banned my ass from the helicarrier! It's not all bad tho'. At least I get to sit on my ass and watch Netflix. It appears my living room is the only safe haven from all the shit that has been happening here._

_I hope they get your AC working, but I bet my house is worse tho'. Yeah, I actually cleaned it, probably for the first time ever since I moved here, but I also kinda might of have broken the kitchen window while doing that. All the hot air is getting in. I also accidentally managed to collapse a piece of the bedroom wall. The neighbors were having the loudest of sex at six o'clock in the ass crack of dawn, and I punched the wall, trying to shut them up, but my fist kind of went through. Not enough to actually punch all the way through the wall, just enough to dent my side of it. Then when I pulled my hand off the wall there was a fucking colony of goddamn termites in there and holy hell, I have been sleeping on the sofa since then. I know my apartment is shit, the water is dripping from the ceiling, and the whole place is falling apart, but I am too lazy to move. Although it probably wouldn't be too big of a problem, I haven't even completely unpacked yet!_

_I hope that you wont mind my address changing before we get to meet again._

 

_But yeah. It has been especially shitty lately. I just felt like talking to someone, you know. I am sort of glad you took the time to answer even after I have been such an ass._

 

_Well, talk to you later._

_Tomorrow maybe._

 

_Deadpool._

 

Wade pretty much complained the whole accident he had with the whole cleaning thing. While washing the kitchen windows he broke one of them as he tried to force them open. Who knew windows were so... fragile.

The whole bedroom wall thing had been a pure accident. After having bugs crawling all over your shit, it was natural to not want to hang anywhere around the building.

Wade was seriously considering moving. He was probably a champion in the ability of living in his own refuse, but even he had limits! Hell, he might move out right now just because. It wasn't the first time he would just up and leave his base of operations.

Maybe now he would actually get a place that has all four walls intact. He always moved to the cheapest piece of shit he could find, not caring about the crap neighborhood, as long as they delivered pizza at night time.

“Moving now would also get you something to keep you occupied.” The White box encouraged, always being so attentive. It was true that after sending such normal looking, carefree messages with Spidey, it just reminded how good friends they were. He missed him. It had been mere four days, but he was already missing Spidey a bunch. Usually he could keep himself occupied by day, but once he returned home to sleep, getting in to an empty bed with no-one to talk to, no-one to hug, he felt the sadness and loneliness get the better of him. It kept him up, and it affected his sleep, making him have nightmares.

“Actually, moving sounds like exactly what we need!” The yellow box cut in, not letting Wade continue with that train of thought.

“Yes. I am sure it's a blessing in disguise that the termite shit happened in the first place.” The white box encouraged, and Wade nodded: “It's a deal then. Pack your shit, tomorrow we move!” Wade announced. Both the boxes cheered.

 

-

 

Finding a place surprisingly was not a problem. There were plenty apartments just sitting there, empty, unwanted, and unneeded. Some of them even were ready to move in to immediately. Immediately afterward the payment was made, of course. Wade never cared to look in to the apartments before he moved, not caring what kind of a dump he got in to. Everything with a roof was fine for him. And he was glad moving took him near to no time. He seriously did not own much stuff that he had to take with him, the bench press and his quite inclusive weapons collection, and the sofa of course, being the hardest to move. He left all the useless crap behind him with a note for the owner to do whatever he wanted with them, and a couple of Benjamins for the trouble. Money was not an issue, every now and then he actually got a good kill, which would last him a while, even if he was probably one of the biggest spenders in the hood. He couldn't help himself when he did impulse purchases.

The move only took two trips once he “borrowed” the neighbor's car.

Wade was actually quite pleased about how fast he got his shit together. Usually moving took several days, now he managed it in just a couple of days.

 

The first thing he did in the new apartment was to set up TV, Computer, and his weapons rack. Everything else was fine as it was. The mattresses were leaning against the wall somewhere, and he was fine with that.

Moving actually lifted his mood a bit. He got something to keep his mind from Spidey and the emails. Besides, the new flat was actually kind of nice. The kitchen actually had working appliances already included. The oven was not in that bad of a condition, and the water was already running when he got there. And thank god for small miracles, but the apartment actually included a working air conditioning! The shower/bathroom area had a bathtub! He could store so much shit in there!

It was a nice place. It had the space, and the location was not too bad either. It was not on the nice neighborhoods, but there was a pizzeria downstairs.

It was perfect.

 

The apartment was currently looking pretty bleak, but Wade did not care. He set up his computer on top of a moving box full of random crap he probably would not miss, and he sat on top of a box full of bedroom stuff. The flat, even if it mostly included moving boxes all around, was in better condition than the old apartment had ever been.

Wade booted up his PC with intend of relaxing a bit, and the email was the first thing he checked.

There was a short reply from Spidey he had not noticed, but it was mostly a comment about his ex dumb, and a wish of happy apartment hunting. Wade opened a new email to write a bit for Spidey. He missed that damn sack of cotton.

 

_I moved._

 

_Hi Spidey! I went to look for a new apartment straight away, and this one is actually way better than what the old one ever was. There is so much room for activities!_

_Anyways. I was a bit busy moving, but that is all behind now. Which is great because I am starving! I could eat a horse. Hey, I did not mention, but there is a restaurant right downstairs! That is so cool. Now they can just send me pizza by putting it on the lift. No delivery fee, see?_

_You are probably so jealous once I say that my AC actually works here._

_Have fun strangling those crooks._

_DP_

 

Wade send the email and got up to get himself a pizza. It was a good time to check the local selection of fast food.

 

-

 

Once Wade came back with the meat lover's pizza with him, he noticed that while he had been gone, there was a new email waiting for him. He placed the pizza box on the floor, and took a slice to chew on as he checked it.

 

_RE: I moved._

 

_Don't taunt me. I haven't eaten properly in days! If only I would get paid fighting crime. I have practically been living by returning empty bottles. How they manage to pile up so fast, I have no idea. I have reserved a whole closet just for empty bottles._

 

_Anyways, congratulations on the new place. I hope you can settle down just fine. Which you probably will you lucky bastard. I swear my wallpaper is starting to peel thanks to the moisture in the air. It's hot like hell in here._

 

_But I'll talk to you later, I hear there is a situation going on at the outskirts. I gotta go check that out._

 

_Spiderman_

 

Wade laughed a bit at himself. Let Spidey burn, wherever he is. Maybe he should ask his address someday, just so he could sent him some ice cubes. Wade laughed at himself. Yeah, there was no love lost between them.

 

-

 

The next day Wade spent unpacking the furniture. He got a bit familiar with the neighborhood trying to find the nearest store so he could fill his fridge with booze. And buy the toilet paper. He almost forgot.

The new apartment had some things to get used to, like the fact that this apartment actually had soundproofed walls. In his last apartment he could constantly hear the neighbors. In this one the silent was almost deafening. But at least it held no memories of Spidey, so it was a lot easier to try and forget that he wasn't actually there with him. He still missed being able to cuddle up to him at night, but at least he got some time alone to think. It wasn't all that bad, actually. Yes, he was missing Spidey's presence, but at least they were back on speaking terms. It was a nice start for a new home.

That day he also got a mail from shield, saying that he was once again welcome back. He was glad to get his hands on some extra work.

 

At the shield base he encountered Coulson, who asked how he had been doing. He was doing mighty fine if to be honest. Coulson seemed to sound pleased as he told him. He did not bother to stay and trade greetings for too long, already preparing for some field work. He had no qualms against pocketing everything that came loose with him. He could use the extra bucks after moving.

The mission may not have been hard, nor was it too entertaining, but it was something. He got to kill people again, which was exhilarating. There was no more Spidey's condescending tone telling him to save the poor sods, and he enjoyed dirtying his blades. He had worried that they had gotten dull after having used them so little, but either that was not the case, or he simply did not care that instead of a clean cut he got to do some hack and slash.

All the better.

 

The boxes had cheered up too. Especially the yellow box was enjoying the regained freedom of being able to kill enemies left and right. There was no soul to be delivered to shield this time. He would need a cleaning crew behind him, because the bodies were many, and blocking the hallways of the warehouse the crooks had been vacating. What was it with crooks and warehouses anyways. Couldn't they just get a small fortress or something. At least that would prove to be challenging.

 

For the first time in weeks Wade felt like he was alive. He had not even noticed how suppressed he had felt trying to please Spidey with their escapades. It was back to the normal, and it was not hard for Wade to learn to love that all over again.

 

When Wade got home, he considered keeping his renewed blood lust secret from Spidey, but he decided against it. He would learn about it eventually anyways. Besides, writing to him about the killing was something to talk about in the email.

 

_Got back on Shield duty_

 

_Fury actually allowed me back on the field today. I know I have been trying to keep clean from killing everything in sight for a couple of months, but I must say that nothing has been more satisfying than watching the heads roll on the floor._

_I have been unpacking a bit, and the new place is actually quite refreshing._

_How have you been? Has the mission been any fun yet?_

 

_DP_

 

Wade kicked off his shoes as he slouched on the sofa. There was nothing better than relaxing at home in front of a TV with the new slasher movie rolling on the background.

Wade kept checking his phone repeatedly over the movie, seeing if Spidey had replied yet. He had an internet connection and a linked email on his phone, and thus it was easy to check the mail at any time. Either Spidey was busy, or taking his sweet time replying. Wade got to the end of the movie once Spidey finally managed to write him back.

 

_RE: Got back on Shield duty_

 

_Well, I can't say I agree with your way of taking care of “business” but I don't think that you care what I think._

 

Spidey wrote, and Wade snorted. Damn right.

 

_When I said that the bad guys were taking it easy, I must have been wrong, because obviously they have been planning! With all the work I have been doing, I have barely gotten two hours of sleep per night. I have a feeling that something bigger is building up, but I just can't figure out what. It's frustrating._

_Not to mention that I have been having hard time keeping my identity secret. It seems that everyone on edge lately. It's rather tiring coming back home and having to listen people yap at me for whatever the reason. Apparently I spent too much time working. Or that's what they keep saying. I can't just stop being a hero all of a sudden. It's frustrating._

_I would want to sleep though. If only there was someone who could take over for just one night._

 

_Damn, I can hear someone coming. I can sense a whole new argument starting. I better scram._

_Talk to you later,_

_Spiderman._

 

Wade had to admit that he felt a bit Sorry for Spidey. He doubted that he could be of any help, seeing that Spidey was currently wherever, but he still did not feel right leaving a friend in trouble. He asked if he could be of any help.

There was no immediate response, so apparently Spidey had been right when he said that he had to go.

Wade started a new movie, not really able to do anything about it from here.

 

-

 

The next morning there was a email from Spidey, saying that he could check on a small investigation mission. Spidey had advised him to ask Shield for details. Wade really had nothing better to do, so he signed in. It was a bit disappointing to hear that the mission did not include any hands on action, just spying and data gathering. It might have been a mission that he normally would not attend in, but he felt sorry for Spidey going with little to no sleep. In the end he decided to make a quick sweep over the place, but sadly there really was not much to discover. The trail had already gone cold. The only thing he could find at the scene was some trash witch included a business card. He had no idea who the card belonged to, but he decided to send Spidey a copy of it by email anyways.

When he got a reply for Spidey, Wade was immediately relieved to hear that the other had been able to get some sleep. Apparently Spidey could make something out from the card, since he thanked him profusely, and suddenly he went unheard of again.

 

Wade felt a bit frustrated being left out, but he waited Spidey to do his thing. In the evening he finally got a response from Spidey.

 

_I managed to find the new base of operations, but sadly that is the least of my problems. I managed to piss off a friend of mine. For the moment we are not in speaking terms, and I am quite frustrated about it. They know what I do for living, how can they expect me to be able to participate in every single group gathering they decide to held?_

_I just hope they can clear their head and forget about it, but that remains to be seen._

_I'll go check the new base tonight. I cannot let this chance go by._

_I guess I'll tell how it went tomorrow._

 

_Spiderman_

 

Wade wondered who was that friend Spidey had been talking about, but when he thought about it, he was not completely sure if he wanted to know. This was Spidey's problem, and he could deal with it himself.

On another note, Spidey's situation felt familiar. It was just too easy to piss people off. He just hoped that there would not come a new reason for him and Spidey to start holding a grudge against each other.

Wade sighed as he threw his phone on the coffee table. On another tough, Maybe he did not feel like another movie after all. Wade went to lay on his bed, wondering what he should do next. He had pretty much been stalling while Spidey had been on his mission. He still waited for the other's return, but he really should find something to do during the meanwhile.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put updates thrice a week now. I considered more, and I'm still considering.  
> Enjoy your Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays with this story!

The next morning Wade went to the shield base to ask for a bit more long term mission to work on. He was glad that Coulson had one to assign him on to. He said that it had been bothering them for quite a bit now, and that they already had some men on it, but that they could use a more direct approach. Wade of course got his stuff together and was on his way immediately. It was quite free range mission, so he would not have to bore himself with stealth or any of that other nonsense. On the contrary, this was probably a perfect time to rely on all that C4 he had been stockpiling.

“Finally!” He yellow box cheered. “The celibate is over! Let's blow some shit up!”

Wade laughed. Yeah, it was nice hearing the boxes cheer up a bit. There was nothing better than the smell of freshly detonated bombs and the absolute annihilation it brought afterward.

“If the whole city isn't shaking after we blow up the coast, then we were doing it wrong.” The white box cheered, and Wade nodded with him. “I bet we will make the whole city sink an inch.” There was nothing better than smoking the enemies out from hiding. His mission was to practically agitate the enemy so that they would speed up their agenda and start making mistakes. And mistakes meant information leaks. And leaks meant that they were busted, basically trapped.

“I have a list of their bases of operation.” Wade said, and dug out the city tourist map where he had circled out the possible hide outs. There was one at the docks, one at the warehouse district, a skyscraper at the center, and several smaller case bases every here and there.

“How about we spent the first days just planting the bombs.” The white box suggested. “Yeah, then we can detonate them all at once. It's going to be the biggest explosion to date!” The yellow box was practically jumping in excitement. “Casualties be damned.”

Wade considered it. He felt like there should be a voice in his head trying to calm him down by this point, but it was still remaining silent.

“Yeah. That's just what we need.” He finally agreed, and he was off to prepare his C4 for transport.

 

It did take a long while to get the bombs in place. He had to be discreet and unseen. He had crawled enough severs and building foundations to last him for a small lifetime, but at least now he had the whole enemy camp in the mercy of one single button.

“I wanna press the button!” The yellow box pushed. “But I wanted to press the button!” The white box whined, and Wade hogged the button far away from their reach. “Na-ah, it's my button!”

“Come on, it's been so long! I want to do the honors!” The yellow box cried.

“We'll do it together.” Wade suggested, and they were all practically cramped around it. “This is going to be awesome!”

They were an inch from pressing the button, when Wade felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hi Wade, what have you got there.” Wade jumped and turned around. It was Spider-man. What in earth was he doing here. It was in the middle of the day, Spider-man was usually an evening daredevil.

“Spidey!” Wade exclaimed, but he suddenly felt uncomfortable calling him by his friend's name. He should come up with another nickname for him.

“Sorry if I surprised you. I called you several times, but you seemed to be too busy to notice.”

Wade cleared his throat. “Webhead. I got a button.” Wade showed him the hand held trigger he had made by himself. On the top was a ridiculously big, bright red button.

“I can see that. What does it do?” Webhead asked as he stood next to him. Wade looked back and forth from Webhead to the trigger. “Wanna find out?” He asked, and handed it over to Webhead, who seemed to considering if he should accept it or not. “You are going to blow something up?”

“Better!” Wade grinned. Only thing better than blowing “something” up was blowing “everything” up.

“If you don't want to, I can always do it myself.” Wade got back to preparing to press the button. From here, on top of the highest skyscraper, he could easily see everything at once.

“Before you do that, mind if we talk a bit?” Webhead asked, and Wade looked at him with a brow raised. Spiderman wanted to talk? He wasn't a person who usually would tolerate his presence for too long. They disagreed too often on their chosen way of approach regarding the missions and the possible casualties.

“Erm, sure, I think. I am not in a hurry or anything.” Wade pocketed the button, and watched as Spidey went to sit at the side of the skyscraper, letting his feet hang over the edge. Wade followed him to sit next to him.

“So what's up?” Wade asked, and wondered why in earth the Webhead decided he wanted to talk to him.

“Remember about that mission I am working on?” Wade honestly could not say that he did, so he shook his head.

“Well, in short I have been tracking this organization which seems to be working on some short of biological weapon. I have been on their tail all day and all night, but I can't seem to be able to lure them out.” Wade had a familiar feeling from the term “bio-weapon”. Hadn't Coulson briefed him on something similar when he had accepted this current mission he was on. Wade took out the crumbled map he had in his back pocket. “Are these their bases?” Wade asked as he tried to unfold the ball of paper. Spidey only took a glance at it, obviously recognizing the areas.

“Yeah. How did you know? I have been trying my hardest to find out what they are doing, but no-ones speaking! I know I am not much in to interrogation, but even Fury couldn't get them to talk.”

Wade nodded as he looked at the paper.

“Well, to be quite honest, I think that I have a solution for that.” Wade pulled out the trigger he had been holding previously. “Say hello to mister button.”

Webhead looked at him a bit funny. “What does that thing even do.”

“Well, there are two possible outcomes. Either it stalls them down a bit, or then it makes them work even harder and possibly screwing up at some point. Kind of like poking a nest of ants.” Wade explained.

“You are going to sweep them off the map aren’t you?” Webhead sighed.

“Well, if that actually happens then it's a bonus.” Wade shrugged.

“Wanna blow them up?” Wade suggested, and once again offered the button over.

“Wade, I am not one to doom thousands in an explosion. It would eat my conscious.” Wade shrugged. Suit himself. “How do you know my name anyway.” Wade asked, and Webhead looked at him a bit confused. “You told it to me, remember?” Wade tried to remember his previous conversations with Spidey, but he honestly could not remember ever telling him his name. He must have, though, because Webhead wouldn't know it otherwise.

“I guess.” Wade mumbled, but let it go. “So, you wanna keep talking, or can I blow up this joint?”

“I would prefer it if you didn't.” Web head suggested, and Wade groaned. “Not you too!” Wade felt weird talking about Spidey to the Webhead, so he resorted to mentioning him as a friend. “I have a friend who is just like you. Neither of you never let me have any fun!”

“Well, that's too bad.” Webhead laughed, and Wade groaned as he rolled his eyes. “Much of a friend he was tho'. We never even got to see the zoo.” Wade mumbled.

“Why not go by yourself?” Webhead asked honestly curious.

“Nah, I got a permaban. Something about a tiger. Don't ask. It's no fun going there alone just to be thrown out.” Wade explained and put the trigger next to him on the roof top.

“Well, if it helps my friends are not that perfect either. They don't seem to understand that this-” Webhead gestured the whole of himself: ”-comes with certain responsibilities that I just can't dismiss.” Webhead sighed. “They are good friends. I wouldn't trade them for a million, but I would hope that they understood that I am not always available.” To Wade that sounded very familiar. Maybe he had been too though on Spidey. After all, his work was important. He would have to learn to share.

“I get you.” Wade finally agreed. “I may have been too clingy on my friend. I just got a bit jealous, I guess.” Wade shrugged. “I got used to being around him for so often, that I forgot completely what it was like being by myself.” Wade sighed. “But he is on a mission now. I have no idea how long for, but at least I get time to get my shit together. And now that he is not here, I get to explode this shit.” Wade nodded his head towards the nearest base which happened to be a skyscraper closer to the center.

“You seem to enjoy exploding things.” Webhead noted. He was right, because Wade absolutely loved it. “Yeah. It's the best.”

It was silent between them for a moment, until Webhead turned to face him again. “So what do you do this evening?” Wade smiled, kind of hopeful for where this was going. “Other than blowing this joint, nothing. Unless you are asking this because you are trying to recruit me on the aftermath clean up party, then I am busy. A lot busy.” The Webhead laughed at him. “Figures. I never took you as the responsible type.” Wade grinned. “I am hell of a lot responsible if I want to.” Webhead shrugged. “Name a time when you wanted to be responsible.” Wade thought about it for a moment, but to be honest, he never had the feeling to actually stand up and clear his mess. “Point taken.”

“So as I was asking, maybe we could chat up a bit and maybe get something to eat.” Webhead suggested, and Wade shrugged with a smile on his face. “Sure, sounds cool. Want to go somewhere?”

Webhead shook his head. “Nah. I don't really feel comfortable being in town with suit on. The menace, remember? Take away would be nice though.” Wade nodded quite eagerly. “I love takeaway!”

Wade leaned back a little, feeling quite comfortable at the moment, but he soon remembered the whole responsibility speech Webhead just gave there. “Are you sure you have time though? You have got a bit of superheroing to do I bet your friends also want a piece of you.”

Spidey pointed at the trigger that was still placed next to Wade on the roof. “My shift starts when you press that button. And friends can wait up a bit. Having half the town blow up is kind of more important.” Webhead noted and leaned his head on his hand. Wade looked at the trigger like it was some kind of bargaining chip for Webhead's time and patience.

“You are still going to let me detonate it, tough?” Wade asked and Webhead turned to look at him, and lazily asked: “Can I stop you?” Wade grinned. “Nope.” Webhead turned to look over the city again. “Well, I tried.” It was silent for a moment, until “I know this is probably going to be for the better, regarding the mission. We need that one slip from the enemy.” Webhead explained, admitting that drastic measures would probably be their only option by this point. He still felt like trying to smooth the blow up a bit. Webhead looked at the detonator. “Can I negotiate about the time and date?” Wade shrugged. He really did not feel like postponing. It would be beautiful, and he was a bit impatient to see it.

“I'm not really sure. The more I let the bombs linger, the more likely it is for someone to notice.” Webhead sighed. “Can we at least wait until evening, when people are home and safe?” Wade mulled it over in his head. If he detonated it now he could swipe off as many enemies from the map as he could.

“I don't think the bases are full of civilians. Besides, it should be a clean blast. I am a professional.” Wade explained, and Webhead lifted his arm up in front of him and peeked under the sleeve of his suit. Webhead seemed to have a clock around his wrist. “How about one hour. Just enough to get the rush hour by. We can eat meanwhile.”

Wade considered it. Why was it that every time he wanted a bit fun, there always was someone there keeping him from it. He groaned. “Fine, but next time I'm going straight for the kill!” Webhead seemed greatly relieved and gave Wade a firm press on the shoulder. “Thanks. This really means a lot for me.” Wade snorted. “It better. It's not everyday someone gets me from doing what I want.” He could swear that the yellow box was disagreeing with him somewhere, but he tried to ignore it.

Webhead picked up a phone from somewhere underneath his suit. Wade had no idea where the other carried it, or anything at all, while wearing a skin tight uniform without any additional pouches. Webhead tapped along on his phone, probably snitching to the Shield to get their cleaning crew ready, and clear the area. Wade sighed. Figures.

Webhead put his phone away soon, and got up to stand and clean his suit from dust.

“So, food?” Webhead suggested, and Wade got up as well, taking the trigger with him.

When Wade got up he could hear Webheads stomach growl. The Webhead blushed and scratched his neck: “I could use a hotdog.”

Wade nodded. “Well, let's get some.” Webhead shot his web and prepared for a quick swing to the food stall. Wade looked at the other, wondering if he should take the stairs, just like he had done when getting up here in the first place.

“Hop on.” Webhead motioned as he took a firm stance, and gestured Wade to come closer.

Wade was immediately excited to get a Spider-man exclusive ride around the city. “Awesome! I love those web things of yours.” Wade had a firm grasp around Webhead's shoulders. When the other jumped off the building, Wade immediately got his feet around Webhead's waist, not wanting to fall off. It was nasty having a lunch when some of his organs were still recovering from getting squished.

“This is amazing.” Wade noted, and let Webhead swing from building to building. “Yeah, it's kind of a job perk. The friendly neighborhood Spider-man, you know.”

Wade laughed and enjoyed the air rush around him. It did not take them long at all to reach the destination, and Wade let go grudgingly. He enjoyed the ride, but it was about time they got some food.

Wade was the first one to make it on the counter.

“I want a dozen hoddogs. With everything.” Wade stated, and then leaned back to let the vendor do his thing. “Well it looks like I'm not the only one hungry.” Webhead laughed and jokingly swatted Wade's arm.

“Nah, I'm buying. You can just worry about the transportation, and let me worry about the food.”

Webhead looked at him with round eyes, which Wade translated to be grateful.

“Are you sure? You wont mind paying?” Webhead asked, and Wade nodded as he gave the other a thumbs up. “It's not a problem.”

Webhead considered moving closer and doing something, hug Wade, shake his hand or anything really. He stopped himself though, and decided to just give Wade a grateful pat on the back.

“Thanks. I haven't gotten much to eat lately. It's the end of month, and I am completely broke.” Webhead groaned. Wade cheered him up by returning the gesture: “Eat up then. Can't let the city hero starve.” Wade took the hotdogs, thankful that they had been packed for easier transport.

“Want to go somewhere?” Wade asked, and got to Webhead's side.

“Yeah. I can practically feel the stares.” Webhead mumbled, and shot his web to a building. Wade held the box of hotdogs in one hand, and the other he grasped around Webhead's shoulders. It did not take them much time at all to arrive back to the rooftop they had been before. They resumed their previous seats as Wade opened up the hotdog pack, and held one for Webhead. He then lifted up his mask to take a bite on to his own hotdog. Webhead accepted the treat immediately, lifted his mask over his nose, and took a huge bite. “Fresh hot dogs are the best.” Webhead moaned as he enjoyed the delicious food. “Let's get tacos next time. They are the best thing ever since sliced bread.” Wade smiled, and watched Webhead practically wolf down his share.

“Don't bother holding back. I ate before I got here. I'm probably fine with just a few of these.” Wade noted, and pushed the box closer to the Webhead.

When they were both full Webhead basically collapsed backwards with a loud sigh. “I'm going to be in such a food coma for this. I regret nothing.”

Wade laughed, and leaned on his back as well. It was comfortable.

It was silent for a while until Webhead broke the silence. “So how have you been?” He asked, and Wade shrugged.

“Well, my friend is on a mission, and since we shared an apartment, it's a bit lonely. It has it's ups and downs I guess. I did not believe that being apart would do us any good, seeing as we were fighting quite often, but apparently I was wrong.” Wade decided to leave his mask as it was. He did not bother with it, even if Webhead pulled his mask down to cover his face. Webhead was not looking at his face at all, so Wade did not feel uncomfortable about it.

“Well, they say that absence makes heart grow fonder.” Spidey had his hands under his head as he looked at the sky.

“I guess so. How have you been? Hungry and busy?” Wade asked, and Webhead shrugged. “Yeah. I am pretty much running on fumes at this point. I can't wait to get paid. Not to mention that this mission has taken pretty much every waking hour of my day. At least it's summer so I wont have to bother with non Spider-man related obligations. My apartment could use a renovation, but my landlord is not backing me up on this. I would have to pay for it all by myself, and my income is not nearly enough for that.” Webhead scoffed, and Wade could relate. Landlords were a bitch.

“At least it's warm outside so you can easily stay outside. There is no need hanging around that apartment unless you really need to.” Wade tried to console, and Webhead accepted it.

“You are right.”

Wade pulled out his phone from his belt and checked the time. He was a bit anxious to get to the exploding already. He noted that the had a new message from Spidey.

 

_How have you been?_

 

_Hello Deadpool. It's Spidey. I haven't heard of you in a while. How have you been? My mission is going great._

 

It was a short message, and Wade tapped a short reply.

 

_RE: How have you been?_

 

_I'm doing fine. I get to explode the shit out of this town. I have bombs set up everywhere. The fireworks are going to be amazing. I got to chill with the real Spiderman today. He is cool._

_How long will you be gone anyways? Can't wait to have you back._

 

Wade send the message and put the phone away.

“Who was that, if you don't mind me asking.” Webhead asked, and Wade shrugged. “A friend. He is out of town at the moment. I wonder when he will come back.” Wade crossed his legs and leaned back.

“I see.” Webhead replied, and got up to stand.

“This was really fun. We should do this again.” Webhead noted, and Wade got up as well, pulling the trigger out from his pocket.

“Wanna see the fireworks before you leave?” Wade suggested and hoped that Webhead would stay just a bit longer.

The other seemed to heavily consider this. It would make sense that he would already start making his way to the disaster area. The hero instinct was carved quite deep in Webhead's person.

“Fine. But only for a couple of minutes.”

Wade fist pumped the air. There was nothing better that watching the blow together.

“This is going to be beautiful.” Wade joyed, and pulled the trigger up. He couldn't resist pointing it out like a magic wand as he pressed the button. “Kaboom!”

It had a three second delay, which felt like a small eternity, but soon the bright flashes started lighting up all over the city. The red and yellow flames were everywhere, and the dark mushroom clouds formed, and Wade stood tall to see it all. Suddenly, after a couple of seconds from the lights, a loud sound wave from the explosion swept over the town, accompanied by a loud boom. Wade could fell the wave push him backwards, and it made his stomach tingle.

He could see new explosions trigger in a chain reaction, bases blowing up right after another.

Webhead stood right next to him, and Wade tried to scour his face for an expression. He really hoped that he would be as excited as him, but Webhead only looked worried.

“You do realize that you probably broke every single window in this entire town.” That was heavily exaggerated, but undeniable.

Another sound wave came, and Wade could feel the building they were standing shake, and he could hear the chinking of windows cracking and breaking. He glanced down from the building to see if the shards were about to impale someone. The glass was everywhere, but he could bet that other than a few scratches and small wounds, at least the people on this street would be fine.

“Heh, I bet. Well, at least I just gave jobs to several hundred people. Cleaning this shit up is forming a serious demand.” Wade laughed. And watched the tall clouds reach higher with thick black smoke.

“Who cares for a couple of windows, right. It's not like they give you bad luck or anything.” Wade giggled, and started clicking on the detonator. All the bombs were deployed, but it was a habit just as clicking the end of a pen would be.

“You do realize that mirrors and windows are both made of glass. I think you cursed yourself for eternity.” Webhead sighed, and patted Wade on the shoulder.

Wade grunted. He did not care. He was cursed from the start. “I really doubt that. Best of luck trying to curse me tho'.”

“Wade, your house has windows too.” Webhead noted, but remained staring in to the coast line.

“Fuck!” Wade cussed. He had just moved! The prices for windows will climb up to heavens after this.

“Thank God I live in the opposite side of town.” Webhead sighed. “I could never afford new windows. Although, the breeze would probably be welcome. That apartment is a furnace.”

Webhead shot his web to the next building, and prepared to swing himself off. He looked at Wade one last time. “I gotta get to work. Please reconsider bombing the city next time.” Webhead shook his hand at him as a farewell. “See you around.” He greeted as his last parting words as he then jumped off the building. Wade watched the other go further and further away from him, and he kicked his leg in the air condition box on top of the roof. He hissed as he stubbed his toe.

“I better get to window shopping before they get to play the fucking monopoly.”

Wade turned around and got to the fire escape, ready to find himself a glass smith.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Wade installed new windows in his apartment for the remaining of the evening. He was glad that the glass smith had a quite idiot proof store room. The store room was below ground level, and safe from the sound wave Wade had caused. It would suck if all the windows shattered just like the mirrors on the shop next door.

At least the damage was done in only a few of Wade's windows, namely the living room and bedroom window. The kitchen survived. He had not suffered any other property damage, which he was glad for. He watched the news and he noted that he was on the hunted list for terrorism. He had expected it. It was kind of humorous watching the people run around like ants after someone kicked their nest.

The news covered the damage, and Wade nodded quite satisfied. He got every base just like he wanted. The remaining building around the actual target were still intact if you ignore the damage done to their windows. It had been a successful demolition. Controlled and clean. There was a few casualties as expected, but only a fraction of those were civilians.

In his opinion he did great, but his phone was filled with messages from the shield and how Fury was about to tear up his pants for this.

To Wade this was simply the norm. He felt like he got back to his usual, destructive shelf. And he enjoyed it. If the shield wanted to keep him in a leash, then maybe they should of not have sent Spidey on his own way.

Serves them right. Wade snorted, and picked up his phone to go to the email.

He opened a new post and started writing to Spidey:

 

_KABOOM!_

 

_That explosion was the best thing ever. My windows took a blow though, but who cares, I still get giddy every time I see it on the news!_

_Fury might disagree, but that's just too bad. He should have expected something like that from me. Since when have I ever said no to explosives?_

 

_On another note, I miss you lots. I miss the hugs and the meals, and the video game marathons and whole shebang. The apartment seems a bit too big for just one person. It's not any bigger than the old apartment, but still._

_I wish I could just invite you over, but I get that you are busy. I guess we'll just have to catch up once you are free._

_Good luck on your mission._

 

_Wade_

 

Wade put on a movie from the TV, and only paid attention with half interest. He wanted to go out and have fun, but he knew that it was crucial for him to keep low profile for at least a couple of days. He did not wish the police to come knocking on his door. It was always so frustrating having to deal with the authorities. They couldn't hold him, of course, but it was always bothersome to escape.

Wade felt his phone vibrate on it's pouch, and Wade got it up, expecting it to be another hate mail from fury. It was not though. It was Spidey.

 

_RE: KABOOM!_

 

_Hugs, Wade, really? Well, maybe next time._

_That explosion of yours was probably more trouble than it was worth, but it did get the mission going forwards. Searching for abandoned info from the rubble sure helped the case._

_I hope that with the way this mission is going for now, I can get it done a bit faster than I originally thought. I might even have time to come over sometime._

_I sure could use some company of a friend._

_The people I have to deal with are pretty adamant to keep me at home, stalling. I have tried to explain to them that I just can't stay, but I feel like talking to a wall. Why did god create them to be so stubborn?_

_I am probably boring you._

_Just tell the to stop if you get fed up with my whining._

 

Wade couldn't help shaking his head to the message. Spidey could never bore him. Besides, it was a pretty damn time he started to stick up for Spidey for once. Spidey had done so much by just being around him, helping him on everything he did, that he deserved at least a bit of support from Wade.

 

_RE: RE: Kaboom!_

 

_As if you could bore me. Never!_

_I really think that you shouldn't care what your friends say. Be the boss of your own life for once. I know I can be a bit clingy at times, but you got to learn to stick up for yourself. I know you do well on the mission, but off the field as well! Don't let them walk all over you. Just because you might need help moving around, does not mean that you should let them rule your life!_

_I will always be around, so remember that. You are free to come over any time. I have got a whole list of movies we haven't seen yet, and I got a few new games as well. Not that we need to hang in my apartment all the time. I know it's messy, so we can just go out. I found a new restaurant that is absolutely amazing. There is also a bar close by, that you must try!_

_What I mean to say, that you are welcome here any time. I care for you, as stupid as it sounds._

_Maybe you should try talking to your friends again, and consider that if they really are such a bother, maybe they are not worth your time. At least at this point of time. Someone once told me that “absence makes heart grow fonder.” Let them fume. I bet they will come around when they settle._

_Worked for me._

 

Wade finished his message, and noticed that the movie had went on by itself, and Wade had fallen behind on it. He decided to turn it off. He did not feel like watching a movie anyways.

It was late. Maybe he should call it a night. Wade did not feel like going to the empty bed. He remembered how Spidey had always been there, keeping him company. Now it was just a boring lonely room. But he was an adult. He would have to get used to it.

 

Wade got to the bed, and laid still and awake for a long while. He just couldn't calm himself down to sleep. Wade kept eying the empty spot next to him, until with a groan he rolled his bedsheets in to make a do Spidey. Hugging a pile of blankets was not the same though. Wade missed him.

Unable to sleep Wade reached for his night table to grab his phone. Maybe Spidey had answered his mail.

 

_RE: RE: RE: KABOOM!_

 

_Thanks. Hearing that was just what I needed. And I guess that you are right._

_I should really learn to think about myself more, and stop worrying about everyone else. It's hard though. I feel like I am responsible for everyone._

_But I will try talking to them for the last time, and after that I will take a break from them all together._

_Thanks a lot for the support. I really think that I need this, at least for now._

_And I will visit some day. Maybe not right now, but after this whole hassle has settled, I'll be by._

_We could catch a movie or something. I may not be a bar person, but food is always welcome._

_I hope to see you again soon._

_Sleep tight._

_I'll talk to you tomorrow._

 

The message made Wade feel warm inside. He was glad to be of help. He always could trust Spidey to help him, and he was glad to be able to return the favor.

It did not make him miss Spidey any less, but it it made him feel confident that they were fine. He had learned to regret letting Spidey leave in such terms, but at least he now knew that once Spidey would be back they would continue with better mood and understanding of each other.

Even if the pile of blankets was unfamiliar, the thoughts of Spidey made it seem familiar. It made him feel less alone. He was able to get to sleep that night.

 

-

 

Wade had planned on keeping a low profile, but with his attention span, he could not hold himself holed up forever. So of course he eventually left his apartment and found himself something better to do. At least he had the brain not to start poking with the law, so he eventually found himself in a bar.

Everything in the bar was just like he remembered, loud music, happy people, terrible overcrowding, the smell of alcohol and smoke, yep, it was just like he left it. Even the employees were the same.

So after staying for a while, ordering his usual drinks and eying the crowd for possible candidates to seduce over, he felt like nothing was the same.

Usually he would be head over heels, loud and obnoxious, bushing his luck, but now he could barely be interested.

Wade did not care to talk to anyone. Except the bartender of course. He got himself a pint and was nursing it absentmindedly. He did not care about the party going on, all he wanted to do was sit home with Spidey. In the end he decided to just sit alone in the corner with his phone in hand, pint almost forgotten, and writing emails to Spidey. He did not even mind waiting for replies, he would just bombard him with new emails as he thought them up.

 

_At the bar_

 

_I am bored out of my wits. The bar is full of people. Too bad I can't just go out and start working. I think I have the whole police office after me. Although I think I covered my tracks pretty well._

 

To be honest he thought that he would be on the clear. No-one saw him plant any of those bombs. He did that mostly on night time, and he knew how to be careful.

 

_How are your friends?_

 

_Did you get time to talk to them today? I wish you were here. I bet we could liven up this place a bit._

 

Not that he wanted to spent any time here. He was fine doing anything really.

 

_Wanna see a movie?_

 

_I have been thinking about going to see the new release that got on the movie theater about a week ago. It has zombies in it. It's going to be awesome. I will get the popcorn._

 

Movie would be great. Then they could just sit next to each other and if the movie theater is empty, they could take the last seats and talk over the movie in a hushed tone. Maybe they could even hold hands?

 

_We could step up the game._

 

_I have been missing you a lot, so I was thinking that maybe we could start emailing a bit more often, and about everything really. Like how your day has been going, maybe a pit of role-play to fill up the time alone. We can always pretend we are at the movie. We can both download it and watch it together, even if we are not in the same room. We can then email to each other and just talk about the movie._

_That would be great._

 

Yes, that would be exactly what Wade had been missing. Even if they were not in the same space, they could still be doing the same things. Isn't that how a long distance relationship works?

“So you admit that this is a relationship?” The white box popped up, and Wade shrugged. “Well, if nothing else it's a friendship relationship.”

“You wish for more though.” The white box continued, and Wade shrugged. He was fine with how things were, other than the separation of course.

“I guess I'll have to figure that out.”

Wade wondered what else to write, as he hoped that Spidey would be home already to answer his mails.

 

_Do you have a phone?_

 

_We could text each other. It's a lot more faster. Or we could start a skype. I don't have a web cam on my computer, but at least we could chat without such a delay in responses. I could see when you are actually present. It would make things easier._

 

Chatting with Spidey in real time would be great. Maybe he should go buy that camera. Wade could film himself doing things, just normal everyday things that they used to do previously while chatting randomly. They could even play games together again. Like turn based games. And the whole idea of being able to watch movies together seemed great. Why would they have to be separated when they could just enjoy each other's company. The internet was full of those silly long distance relationship tips. He would have to browse for them.

Wade would have started right away, since he did not really have anything better to do, had Spidey not decided to respond then.

 

RE: Do you have a phone?

 

_Wow, a tidal wave of messages. What have I done to deserve all of this. : D_

_I just got back home from talking to my friends. They finally got it. I don't know if the threat of letting them fend for themselves did the trick, or if they finally understood the gravity of the situation when their mirrors fell off their wall._

_So thanks, I guess._

 

_I think setting up a skype wouldn't be half that bad. I doubt that you would leave me alone if I told you my number. I can't have you calling me in the middle of missions. I don't have a camera, nor a mic, either, but I don't mind chatting._

_I'm not sure about those rolaplay things you said. I am kind of shy on that matter._

_Some of the ideas did not sound half that bad though. We'll see how it goes._

 

Wade smiled happily once he read the text. It would be nice to get this on the road. He bet that Spidey would get used to it all fine given the time. After all, it wasn't that hard to just keep writing about oneself. And that role-playing too; it just required a bit of imagination.

 

_RE: RE: Do you have a phone?_

 

_Hey, no problem. I'm glad you got your shit together._

_I doubt that role-playing will be too hard for you. You are Spider-man, you deal with alter aliases day in day out. Come on, it can't be that bad._

_Just act natural and let it go as if you were actually there. It's easy if you just feel comfortable and go along with it._

_So what's your skype anyway?_

 

Wade waited impatiently for the message. He couldn't wait to be able to start chatting with Spidey on real time.

 

_RE: RE: RE: Do you have a phone?_

 

_I am setting up a new account. I felt like having one just for you. Then I can keep the work out of this._

_It wont take long, I'll message you in a bit._

 

Wade smiled, and felt kind of special for having something reserved just for him. Maybe he should do the same. He could give himself and Spidey silly nicknames without having to worry about his other contacts wondering.

It would be fun.

 

_RE: RE: RE: RE: Do you have a phone?_

 

_Hey, that's actually a good idea! I'll make a new account as well! Then I can set it on the alerts for my phone. That way I'll notice you whenever!_

 

Wade opened the skype set up page and started making himself a new account. He decided that he could give himself a better nick later, so he just settled with Deathpool for now.

Once he got the account up, he checked if Spidey was done yet. The other had also decided to go by something familiar, naming himself as the amazing spider-man, as usual. Wade immediately after adding him as a friend decided to change his nickname to Spidey buddy.

It did not take long for Spidey to accept his request, and soon they were chatting.

 

 **Spidey buddy:** Hey.

 **Deadpool:** Hellooo! I'm still at the bar. If you'd be here I'd get you a drink.

 **Spidey buddy:** I'm not much a drinker.

 **Deadpool:** Oh, come on. I'll get you one of those with the fancy little umbrellas on it.

 **Spidey buddy:** Heh. Fine.

 

Wade had feared that talking face to face would feel uncomfortable, a bit personal after having send only emails for a while, but it did not feel like that at all. It only felt like they had gotten back together.

 

 **Deadpool:** Wanna try that role-playing thing? We can just try and imagine that you are here. It's an average bar. They got the bar counter, there are people dancing by the DJ at one end of the room, and I am sitting at a round table with bar stools around it. It's crowded as hell, but at least the music is good.

 **Spidey buddy:** Well, I can try. So how do I go with this? Erm, I join you in the table? I just got there.”

 

Wade couldn't resist looking up from his phone to see the bar door. Of course he could not see Spidey enter, but he had to check. He could imagine him walking over.

 

 **Deadpool:** You are doing fine. Just try to imagine yourself here. I get up to hug you, and gesture you to sit down. I then go get you that fancy drink.

 **Spidey buddy:** I hug you back, and sit down in the table. Better not let anyone steal it.

 

Wade actually got up and physically fetched a drink for them. Once he got in back to the table, he shot a picture of it and send it to Spidey. It was colorful drink, with layers of color. The bottom was red, and the top was yellow. It had ice, lemon slices and a small paper umbrella on it.

 

 **Deadpool:** I got your drink. I wonder how it tastes.

 **Spidey buddy:** You actually got one? Looks nice though.

 **Deadpool:** Mind if I taste it? I am more of a beer person, but hey, it looks delicious. I'll save the umbrella for you.

 **Spidey buddy:** Sure. Too bad I'm not there to taste it.

 **Deadpool:** Hey, this is role-play. You are here. It's your drink. Just try to empathize.

 **Deadpool:** It tastes like orange juice. And cherries? It's very sweet.

 **Spidey buddy:** Well, okay. I take a sip. It's delicious. Thanks, Wade. What do you want to do now?

 

Wade looked up from his phone and scoured the bar with his eyes. He looked for any activities for them.

 

 **Deadpool:** We could dance?

 **Spidey buddy:** I suck at dancing.

 **Deadpool:** Bullshit. Just stand there, move your arms a bit and swing about or something. You are the only sober person in this room. I think you are on the clear.

 **Spidey buddy:** Well, if you say so.

 **Deadpool:** I guide you to the dance floor. It's a bit crowded, especially with the woman dancing in a circle with their handbags in the middle. Sometimes I think that women are a species of their own. Anyways, here's a link to what they are playing.

 

Wade found the song the DJ was working on from youtube and linked it to Spidey. The other would get in the mood, he was sure of it.

 

 **Spidey buddy:** Hey, I know this song.

 **Deadpool:** Yeah, I think it's on the hit list on radio. Anyways, I start dancing with you. Hey, they even have a smoke machine, how cool is that!

 **Spidey buddy:** heh, sounds fun. I dance with you on the dance floor. My moves may not be great, but it sure is fun.

 **Deadpool:** Hey, want a picture of me? Wait a second.

 

Wade whipped out his phone, and made a pose. He was holding his pint by the handle, and the drink in his grasp. He balanced them together, trying no to spill them over himself as he held the phone as far from himself as he could. He shot a picture, and send it over.

 

 

 **Spidey buddy:** You got our drinks with you. Someone is definitely going to snitch out table.

 **Deadpool:** I don't care. We can always find a new one.

 **Spidey buddy:** Nice get up though. A little too much layers for a bar, but It's nice seeing you out of your suit for once.

 **Deadpool:** Well, gotta keep low profile. Hey, what are you wearing?

 **Spidey buddy:** Like, right now, or at the bar?

 **Deadpool:** Either/or.

 **Spidey buddy:** Jeans and a cardigan. I just got home from work.

 **Deadpool:** How is work anyways, I haven't heard of that mission of yours in a while.

 **Spidey buddy:** It's great. We got past the biggest hold up, for now, at least. I don't think that it'll take too long after this.

 **Deadpool:** That's great. Maybe after that we can team up again.

 **Spidey buddy:** Sure. Sounds fun.

 

Wade kept messaging Spidey for several hours after that. It was very fun and strangely soothing. He had his eyes on his phone screen the whole day, and he did not mind that. He preferred being just with himself and his phone, even if he sometimes had to shoo people away from his reserved table. He talked to Spidey about many things, like their favorite movies and such.

He did not mind that Spidey was somewhere far away, because now it felt like he was always traveling in his pocket.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

With Wade the skyping soon became his new passion. It was as addictive as those stupid games in facebook. Not that he could maintain his farm for as long as he could maintain his chatting with Spidey.

He took a habit of including Spidey in whatever he was doing, even in to the conference calls. The agents thought that this was a good improvement because at least Wade would be quiet. Other than the constant tapping on his phone of course.

Wade even took the time to memorize Spidey's schedule. Spidey usually slept until noon, after which he was usually available. Usually Spidey would be unavailable between the time from 4pm to 7pm. It might be work related, but Wade had not asked about it yet. In the evening Spidey was usually free until about 10pm or 11pm when he got to do his nightly vigilance. But that was only on the good days. Spidey had many unscheduled tasks he had to attend, so he wasn't available nearly that often.

Usually Wade would wait for Spidey to wake up in the morning so he could greet him good morning. The same happened on the evening, but since Spidey was away until odd hours in the morning, Wade usually tried to catch him before he went patrolling.

Wade checked his phone frequently to see if the other became online.

 

-

 

Wade was currently home, watching TV on the sofa. He had been on a quick morning mission earlier, but he got the rest of the day off. Wade had used to hate having to wake up early in the morning to go on a boring mission, but he did not mind that anymore. After all, getting his work done before noon meant that he was more likely to be available for Spidey in the evening.

 

It was quite calm that day. Shield had not required much of his service, and it actually seemed that for now, his explosions previously were keeping the criminals on low profile. After all, getting told who the boss is, was usually quite effective.

 

Wade was interrupted by his phone.

 

**Spidey buddy:** Good morning Wade. I got to sleep in today, but I still feel so tired. But I have a feeling that we are closing up on this mission. That’s good.

**Deadpool:** Morning Spidey! Wanna watch TV with me?

**Spidey buddy:** Mm, sure, what channel are you on?

 

It was nice feeling so familiar with the other. Spidey especially was starting to feel more and more comfortable with the idea of chatting along with Wade. It was especially noticeable when the Spidey had stopped questioning it every time Wade started to involve him in his everyday tasks. Spidey no longer questioned it when Wade acted like they were in the same room, but instead he supported it.

 

Wade supplied Spidey with the channel, and waited for him to turn on his telly.

 

**Spidey buddy:** Watching reruns again, I see.

**Deadpool:** I like Friends. It’s a funny show.

**Spidey buddy:** I never claimed otherwise.

**Deadpool:** How’s your morning?

**Spidey buddy:** The usual. I’m quite hungry though. I think that I will go get myself some cereal.

**Deadpool:** Were you here, I’d make you some pancakes.

**Spidey buddy:** Don’t do that. You know I am hungry, you know my pantry’s empty, don’t tempt me.

**Deadpool:** It’s true though.

**Spidey buddy:** I believe you. One day you’ll get to make me those pancakes, but that day is not today. And probably not tomorrow either, but one day, sure.

**Deadpool:** I wonder if I can send you pancakes in mail? I mean, that mustn’t be the most idiotic thing they have to deliver. Considering that amazon can supply you with nearly anything. ANYTHING, I say.

**Spidey buddy:** Wade, don’t sent me pancakes. I would much rather have a fresh pancake that has not been trampled on.

**Deadpool:** Well, If you are sure.

**Spidey buddy:** I am absolutely certain about this. And knowing you, you are probably on Amazon right now, trying to find the most embarrassing thing you can find to mail me. Please don’t mail me dildos.

**Deadpool:** Wow, you are good. Did you know that they have a Spiderman dildo? It’s called the amazing web shooter.

**Spidey buddy:** Wade. DO. NOT. MAIL. ME. DILDOS.

**Deadpool:** You are no fun. Besides, I don’t even know your address.

**Spidey buddy:** Not yet you don’t. But I really couldn’t put it past you to find out.

**Deadpool:** Well thanks for having faith in my research skills. When is your payday anyways? I just want to know that you are eating properly.

**Spidey puddy:** It’s next Monday. So not long at all. Most of it is going on rent though.

**Deadpool:** Why can’t Shield support you a base?

**Spidey buddy:** Are you kidding? Why would they. They aren’t paying for anyone else so why me.

**Deadpool:** Well, it was just a though.

**Spidey buddy:** Anyways, I will be fine. It’s just one weekend.

**Deadpool:** What are you doing on the weekend?

**Spidey buddy:** I’m having a dinner with my aunt.

**Deadpool:** You have an aunt?

**Spidey buddy:** Yeah. And she’s an amazing cook, so I’m going to be stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving.

**Deadpool:** Sounds nice. You should introduce us someday. We could trade recipes. Not that I can cook for shit.

**Spidey buddy:** Eh, maybe one day. But I really don’t think my aunt is up to it. She’s old, and you are like an ADHD child on syrup.

**Deadpool:** Come on, I’m not that bad. I can handle myself.

**Spidey buddy:** Uhhuh. Sure you can. But I’m still calling a rain check.

**Deadpool:** You are no fun.

 

Wade laid the phone down for a minute. All this talking made him hungry; he should get himself a sandwich. When had Spidey gotten an aunt anyway? Maybe she was someone he knew? Maybe he’s talking about granny Smith.

Wade dismissed the idea and went to get himself something to eat from the kitchen.

He soon returned on the sofa as the new episode of Friends was running.

 

**Deadpool:** I got myself a sandwich. We can eat breakfast together.

**Spidey buddy:** When did you wake up anyways? Is it breakfast if you eat it at noon?

**Deadpool:** It is whatever I say it is, and now It’s breakfast. Nom nom.

**Spidey buddy:** Maybe one day we can go out to eat.

**Deadpool:** Definitely. I know a lot of good places.

**Spidey buddy:** You seem to know all the places.

**Deadpool:** Of course I do.

 

Wade ate breakfast with Spidey all the while watching Friends together. He enjoyed these kinds of lazy mornings. They always got him in a better mood and the rest of the day would be a breeze.

 

**Spidey buddy:** I got to go work soon. Big day ahead, you see. My friends also invited me to go out eat out with them. Know any good place for us?

**Deadpool:** Depends on what you want to get and where you are going. Will you be at the central area?

**Deadpool:** Wait, aren’t you supposed to be on a mission?

**Spidey buddy:** Yes, I am on a mission, and It’s keeping me mighty busy, but I will make time for now. I haven’t seen my friends at all lately.

 

Wade understood Spidey. Yes, he had been bothered by the agents before, but he understood to give him his space.

 

**Deadpool:** Okay. We’ll still meet after your mission is done, okay? So where will you be with your friends?

**Spidey buddy:** I heard they were planning on going to the mall.

**Deadpool:** There is a very good Chinese place only a couple of blocks away. And it’s super cheap. The mood is nice too. I love that old granny hosting the place. She’s like the mother I never had. You should see her when she gets mad! She’s been keeping that place up since she was a young and hot chick. I saw a picture of her once in her husband’s wallet. Although, she’s a widower now. 10/10 would recommend.

**Spidey buddy:** Sounds great. I probably cannot afford it though. I barely have money for the basics. I have gotten on couponing, but I don’t have any good ones for meals at the moment.

**Deadpool:** Just text me when you are there. I can join you guys too! In the virtual sense if nothing else!

**Spidey buddy:** I think that I want the evening to spent with my friends. We have a lot of time to see later, once this mission is off my feet. So you can join us virtually, But it will be late.  Anyways, I got to go now, obligation calls.

**Deadpool:** Yeah. I get it. Message me when you are free.

**Spidey buddy:** Sure. See you in the evening.

**Deadpool:** See you.

 

Wade put his phone away and leaned back on the sofa. He was already wondering what he should do with Spidey next. He had an idea to start searching the internet for long distance relationship tips and tricks. Of course most of them were for couples, and the tips they gave were either too complimentary, almost sickly romantic, border lining almost to stalking or simply a bit too sexual considering their bromancy state. It did not stop him though. Some of the tips were actually useful, and he also noted that some of the tips he had been able to work out on himself.

He was actually quite taken by how much there was material to work on. Yeah, the internet was impressive invention and all, but this was plain ass impressive.

Wade kept surfing the internet for most of the day, waiting impatiently for Spidey to answer.

It was quite a lot later once Spidey finally answered. It was past six already, and Wade had already got some small ideas what to do on their small virtual outing. Once Spidey said that he’d be ordering, Wade went to call himself some home delivered Chinese to go with the mood.

 

**Deadpool:** I called to get myself some take away Chinese too. Now it’s like we are both there. I got Peking beef.

**Spidey buddy:** Cool. I got the fried chicken with sweet-and-sour sauce.

**Spidey buddy:** We are already seated. I got a free seat next to me.

**Deadpool:** Cool, who’s there with us? Or maybe I don’t need to know. Wait a moment; I will do a phone call.

**Spidey buddy:** It’s just a friend of mine and her boyfriend. Who are you calling to?

**Spidey buddy:** Wade?

**Deadpool:** Okay, I’m back. What are we talking about?

**Spidey buddy:** Just exchanging pleasantries. I hear they got a shared apartment.

**Deadpool:** Good for them. Are the drinks in yet?

**Spidey buddy:** Not yet. They should be over soon.

**Deadpool:** Awesome.

 

It took a bit longer for Spidey to answer. Wade wondered if it was because they brought the drinks in or what?

 

**Spidey buddy:** I got to explain to my friends why I’m on the phone so often. I usually am not this dependable over it. They think I have a girlfriend.

**Deadpool:** Hah, whatever rocks their boat.

**Spidey buddy:** You don’t mind?

**Deadpool:** Nah. People’s opinions rarely have any merit in my eyes. At least on most parts.

 

Yeah, having people comment on his looks would be a whole different matter. Usually he did not care what strangers thought, so they were free to assume whatever they wanted.

 

**Spidey buddy:** The drinks are coming, brb

 

Spidey was silent for a while, and Wade was too giddy to wait for a reply. He was flipping his phone in his hands, waiting impatiently for a reply.

 

It took a bit longer than he expected, but the wait was soon over, and Wade got a reply.

 

**Spidey buddy:** The waitress just brought us all drinks. She said they were already paid for by "the funny guy with red and black mask". She said my meal was also counted for. Wade, are you behind this?

**Deadpool:** Yeah! I read about it on a website! Cool, eh!

**Spidey buddy:** Well, it was a nice surprise. Thanks for the meal. I appreciate it. My friends thank you for the drinks too. Although, they now probably think that I'm gay.

**Deadpool:** Correct them if they are wrong.

**Spidey buddy:** You sure don't seem bothered by that.

**Deadpool:** Well, it's your sexuality. Why would it concern me?

**Spidey buddy:** No, I meant that you don't seem to mind what my friends think of you.

**Deadpool:** That's because I don't. I am happy with just your opinion.

**Spidey buddy:** Well, gee, thanks.

**Spidey buddy:** My friends seem awfully curious of you.

**Deadpool:** mm, 'kay?

**Spidey buddy:** Mind if they ask you some questions?

**Deadpool:** shoot.

**Spidey buddy:** Well, Gwen wants to know how you look like.

**Deadpool:** Ugly as a vulture's ass. Next.

**Spidey buddy:** well, that doesn't sound right.

**Deadpool:** Have you even seen me under this mask? What do you want me to say? That I am “tall, dark and handsome”? I wear a red and black bodysuit all the time. I think I look pretty average as far as masked crusaders go.

**Spidey buddy:** I will just describe you myself, then.

**Deadpool:** Okay, okay. I'll send you a picture.

 

Wade was wearing his suit and he had his mask on. The normal get up. He took a picture of himself in front of his weapons track to give them a good impression. Hopefully they would get his occupation right on first try.

 

 

**Spidey buddy:** that's kind of ballsy picture of you. You really don't mind looking like a total sociopath?

**Deadpool:** last time I checked I was a sociopath.

**Spidey buddy:** Gwen's boyfriend wants to know if they are real.

**Deadpool:** Hell yeah, they are real. I prefer a clean kill. Unless they piss me off.

**Spidey buddy:** Gwen seems kind of worried. I bet she thinks I am crazy with a maniac stalking me.

**Deadpool:** Do you think she's wrong?

**Spidey buddy:** Well, I can't honestly say that I mind. I kind of like chatting with you, maniac or not.

**Deadpool:** Hey, thanks. I really don't want to sugarcoat what I do. I think that they are free to think whatever they want of me. If we ever happen to meet, at least I don't have to act like I did not just explode half the city.

**Spidey buddy:** Gwen insists that you owe her a mirror.

**Deadpool:** Put it on my tab.

**Spidey buddy:** I don't think this meeting is going too well.

**Deadpool:** Yeah, I am not really made of "good friend" material, but I can promise that I will protect you with my life if need be, and I can't die, so at least you are safe.

**Spidey buddy:** Would you really do that?

**Deadpool:** well, yeah. I like you. So you better get used to my ugly mug.

**Spidey buddy:** Well that is... actually kind of sweet, coming from you.

**Deadpool:** It's true though.

 

It was silent for a while. At first Wade was worried that he had freaked Spidey out in some way, stepped on his personal space or something. He was feeling a bit impatient and growing nervous, until he felt his phone vibrate with another message.

 

**Spidey buddy:** Gwen apologizes for doubting you. I think she wants to know more of you, though.

 

Wade sighed loudly as he felt his fear slip away from him. Spidey had just had a word with his friends. He was on the clear.

 

**Deadpool:** Okay, ask me anything.

**Spidey buddy:** this is embarrassing, but she asks what it is that's between us.

**Deadpool:** we are good friends.

**Spidey buddy:** She wants to know if you are sure.

**Deadpool:** tell her to ask you.

 

It was again silent for a while. It was nerve wrecking to wait for a reply. He wished that he could be actually over there. At least then he could immediately hear what they were saying. Or more importantly; what was Spidey's reply?

 

**Spidey buddy:** okay. So how do we know each other?

**Deadpool:** you could answer that yourself.

**Spidey buddy:** Well, they want to know your version.

**Deadpool:** okay. Where do I start? Well, I guess you could say we have had our moments. We met on our own, did all kinds of things together, served shield and goofed around, pretty much everything in between. There was a time when we were a bit separated for a while, but we got back together after emails and skyping. Spidey's been head over heels with a mission, but I can't wait to see him once it's over. I kind of miss that webhead.

 

There was a long silence again, and Wade silently stared at the phone screen.

 

**Spidey buddy** : This is Gwen, I stole his phone. I bet he misses you right back. I haven't seen him this attached to a person since he broke up with his ex. Sorry if we have been clinging on him too much. We just thought that he's getting too into the mission to work himself to death since his last friend left him.

I guess he has just been working extra hard for something whole else.

**Spidey buddy:** I took my phone back. Sorry I did not mention about the whole breakup thing, I just did not want to talk about it. Anyways, it's completely irrelevant.

 

Wade wondered who they were talking about. Him? Yeah, they had a fight. He just never thought Spidey would take it so seriously. Or maybe it was a whole another person. He should not expect too highly of himself.

 

**Spidey buddy:** Wade, you still there?

**Deadpool:** yeah. I'm here. I don't mind. I hope everything is better now, right?

**Spidey buddy:** Yeah. It's a lot better. Thanks to you mostly.

**Deadpool:** nah, don't thank me. I'm just... me.

 

It was silent again, for a while. Wade felt kind of relieved. He was not good with accepting praises of any kind.

 

**Spidey buddy:** Our meal just arrived.

**Deadpool:** Mine is still on the way. No need to wait for me, though.

 

The texting got less frequent now, probably because they were all busy eating.

It was quiet for near five minutes at first, until Wade's doorbell chimed and his order was at the door. He went to get it end even tipped the delivery guy.

The take away carton was steaming, and the smell was delicious. Wade got himself a fork from the kitchen and settled up on the sofa.

 

**Deadpool:** I got my meal. It smells delicious.

**Spidey buddy:** Great. I really like the food here. You sure know the best diners around here.

**Deadpool:** well, with the sheer amount of takeaway I consume in daily basis, one kind of gets to try everything.

**Spidey buddy:** My friends have been asking a lot about you while we eat. I actually think that they might be okay with you.

**Deadpool:** I am as happy as you are.

**Spidey buddy:** Great, because I am practically glowing. This is the most fun I have had in a while. My friends have been constantly trying to cheer me up, but I just haven't felt like I am up for their company. They seem happy that I am finally moving on.

**Deadpool:** Good for you.

**Spidey buddy:** Thanks. I mean it. Maybe we could catch a movie tomorrow. Like watch it over skype. I don't have enough time to come by, but I might be able to squeeze in a bit of time just for us.

**Deadpool:** Sounds great. Just message me any time. I think I am all free for the weekend myself.

**Spidey buddy:** great. And thanks for having a meal with us. You sure know how to lighten things up.

**Deadpool:** Well, I try my best.

**Spidey buddy:** Maybe we can have the next meal face to face. My friends seem excited to see you personally.

**Deadpool:** I want to meet you too, soon.

**Spidey buddy:** yeah. I will have to work extra hard on this mission to get it over soon. After that it's smooth sailing. I just have to make rounds around the town every now and then, keeping people safe. But at least I will have free time for personal matters again.

**Deadpool:** yeah. Maybe we could patrol together. I don't usually work on keeping the city safe, but I don't mind teaming up with you.

**Spidey buddy:** thanks for the offer. I will remember it. I will consider that as a "one free ticket for help on patrol". I should repay that someday. Just ask whenever you have something in mind.

**Deadpool:** Oh, don't worry, I will.

 

It was once again silent for a while as they all concentrated on eating. Wade's meal almost got to chill during his messaging, but he still enjoyed it. Actually, at this very moment, he wouldn't care what his meal tasted. He was just glad to be able to share it with Spidey.

They had light conversation while they ate, and Wade was happy for it. He did not feel at all bothered by having to share Spidey’s attention with his friends. He was actually kind fond of them now. They seemed to really care for Spidey, and they actually seemed to encourage them to be together. It was nice.

 

By the time the little dinner date was over, Spidey thanked him yet again for the free meal. He packed some extra rice and leftovers to take home. Wade was glad knowing that Spidey got some food in his table.

Wade wished Spidey good luck on his mission, and told him to bid his friends good bye for him. It was actually fun meeting them.

Before Spidey got to escape from him for another mission, they set up their movie date, decided on the movie, and promised that both would bring popcorn for themselves. They may not be sharing the sofa, but it was as good as it got.

Wade sent Spidey a virtual hug over the internet, and bet him good luck on the mission. He also greeted him good night, feeling kind of tired already. He was sure that tonight sleep would come easy on him. He was pretty sure that the pleasant mood from the diner would find him even in his sleep.

 

-

 

The next morning Wade woke up well rested. Before he even got up he reached over for his phone and sent Spidey a good morning greeting.

He was surprised to get an answer not long after. Spidey was up unusually early this morning.

 

**Deadpool:** well aren't you early.

**Spidey buddy:** I got to sleep earlier this night. We actually might have time to have our movie date a bit earlier than planned today.

**Deadpool:** Awesome. I'll get the popcorn.

 

Wade got up from his bed and pulled over his clothes from yesterday. He put the popcorn in the microwave and went to set up his home entertainment system. Not that he really owned anything that frank, but he liked to think big.

He even managed to pop his corn perfect. Usually he burned them, but not today. Today would be a good day.

He took the popcorn to the sofa, along with a spare blanket. He rolled the blanket in to a big tube and went to lay on the sofa in half sitting position. He had the blanket set between his legs and over his chest. He then took a picture of himself, and sent it to Spidey over skype.

 

 

**Deadpool:** This is me. Imagine you are the blanket roll. You can make one for yourself, so you can lean on it. Imagine it's me.

**Spidey buddy:** That's actually pretty sweet. Where do you get all these ideas?

**Deadpool:** Internet. Or I improvise. I just think what I would do if you were there, and then make do with what I have got.

**Spidey buddy:** Nice. I got myself a nest on the sofa. This is quite comfy.

**Deadpool:** Great. You ready to put on the movie?

**Spidey buddy:** Okay, I got it set up. I just need to hit play.

  
  


They tried to time the start as close to each other as they could. If there was a delay, they did not know of it. Wade made himself comfortable with the blanket roll. He propped his knees up, and it was kind of warm and nice. At first he tried to keep his hands behind his head for support, but soon after the intro he laid them down to cross his hands over the roll of blankets, giving in to the temptation.

Wade sent Spidey a text telling of his position. It felt really homey and secure. He had missed this.

They watched the movie and kept talking with each other over Skype. When there were any scenes that made Wade feel strongly in any way, He would tell about it to Spidey. It took Spidey a while, but soon he started doing the same.

It was so easy to just fall in to a deep sense of normalcy as Wade found himself absentmindedly massaging the blanket roll’s non-existent shoulders. When he told about it to Spidey he heard that Spidey had been doing the same, as he had been tracing circles on the roll he had under him.

Wade really wished he could be there.

At least then he could give Spidey a real hug when the emotionally sappy, tear rising cry fest part of the movie started. Instead he could just hug his blanket roll and send Spidey a picture of him comforting a roll of wool.

But at least the room was dark. He had turned off all the lights so he really did not pay attention to the roll. With his eyes on the screen it was easy to forget that he was not really with a person then. It was getting easier and easier to just think that Spidey was actually sitting between his legs. If only he did not have to message Spidey his comments, it would almost feel real.

  
  


When the movie was nearing its end Wade had almost found himself sitting upright, hand over the roll as if he was resting it on Spidey’s shoulder, with his head leaning against the roll of blankets. It was so comfortable switch of position; it almost felt unnoticed by him. He almost felt like he was maybe being a bit too close, but decided against it. He and Spidey had shared a lot weirder things between them; he should not worry about such a small thing like this. Instead, he took a picture of himself and sent it over. Sending pictures of himself to Spidey felt really normal, in some sense. A picture was worth more than thousand words, and he really wanted to pass on all the things that seemed to cling to his throat, unspoken.

  
  


  
  


**Spidey buddy:** You look kind of cute with that blanket.

**Deadpool:** I am hardly cute.

**Spidey buddy:** Just take the compliment.

**Deadpool:** I kind of wish I could have pictures of you sometime.

**Spidey buddy:** Eventually you will. I have been saving it up for later.

**Deadpool:** Really, now?

**Spidey buddy:** Yeah. But just wait for it, okay.

**Deadpool:** Sure. Can’t spoil the surprise.

**Spidey buddy:** Heh, thanks.

**Deadpool:** I just honestly can’t wait for your mission to be over.

**Spidey buddy:** To be quite honest with you, me neither.

**Spidey buddy:** I must say that I am surprised though. I did not expect to see this side of you.

**Deadpool:** Everyone has their good side. Even me, I guess.

**Spidey buddy:** Yeah, even you. You are usually so loud and obnoxious, but I must say that I enjoy this. You know how to get me relax after a long mission. I never would have taken myself as a person to maintain a relationship over a piece of technology.

**Deadpool:** You like it, though.

**Spidey buddy:** Well, you are right at that.

**Deadpool:** I know I sound like I’m pining, but how long is that mission anyways? I feel like you have been at it forever.

**Spidey buddy:** Well, it is long for me too. But I really feel like I’m getting close. I can’t make any promises, but I feel like it’s coming to an end soon. I just have this feeling like I’m almost at the brink point of it.

**Deadpool:** That’s nice. I can’t wait to meet up.

**Spidey buddy:** Me neither.

  
  


The movie was finally at its end, and the end credits were rolling. Wade was almost reluctant to put the lights back on. He feared that it would break the spell. He was really glad with how things were going with Spidey. It was almost like they were getting close to something. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what, exactly, but he could feel it.

Wade had to turn on the lights eventually and go and put away the movie. Once he saw the emptiness of his living room, it almost felt lonely.

  
  


**Spidey buddy:** That was actually pretty nice. I did not have much expectation, after all, it’s just a movie, but your whole blanket cuddling thing was really a mood setter.

**Deadpool:** I’m glad to be of help.

**Spidey buddy:** Maybe once I am finally done with the mission, and I will get paid from my work, I can actually treat you for once.

**Deadpool:** Don’t worry about it. I really don’t mind spoiling you.

**Spidey buddy:** No, really, I will! I can’t let you take care of everything. I want to participate too, you know.

**Deadpool:** Heh, sure. Whatever you say.

**Spidey buddy:** Maybe I could take you to the zoo. You still haven’t gone there, right? I can pay us in.

**Deadpool:** Hey, Don’t get your hopes up if we end up getting thrown out.

**Spidey buddy:** I think that you can handle yourself for one day. I remember you saying that you can be responsible, if you want.

**Deadpool:** For you, I will put my game face on.

**Spidey buddy:** Great. So it’s a date, then! Once my mission is over, that will be the first thing we do!

**Deadpool:** A date-date, or just a date?

**Spidey buddy:** I actually feel kind of flushed about this, but it can be a date, if you want.

**Deadpool:** Awesome! I haven’t had a date in, like, ever! It’ll be awesome.

**Spidey buddy:** I am glad you are enthusiastic about it.

**Deadpool:** I just really love the penguins, you know. They are so adorable. They are like 10% tuxedo, 30% of pure happiness and 60% waddle.

**Spidey buddy:** That they are. I want to see the safari animals though.

**Deadpool:** What’s wrong with guinea pigs? Or are you in to the wild side of nature?

**Spidey buddy:** I just like seeing the more exotic animals. Like giraffes and rhinos.

**Deadpool:** Lions are cool. They are supposed to be fierce and scary, but every time I see one, they are just chilling. I bet they don’t have much worries being on top of the food chain.

**Spidey buddy:** Well, we’ll have to see once we get there.

**Deadpool:** Definitely!

  
  


Wade almost got lost in his conversation, until he was rudely brought back to the real life by the mention of it being a bit late. He was almost reluctant letting Spidey go on his mission, but he knew he had no choice.

The mission was important. And it was a major distraction at the moment. It would be better to let Spidey go and deal with it, so they could finally have some time between the two of them. Some real together time, not just make believe.

  
  


**Spidey buddy:** Aw, it’s already so late! I got to be on my way if I want to get anything done today.

**Deadpool:** Okay. I’ll message you later, then.

**Spidey buddy:** Yeah, sure. Talk to you later, then.

**Deadpool:** Good luck on your mission. Bye!

  
  


Wade turned off his phone. He wondered what he should do to find ways to spent time while Spidey was busy. He decided that he could go see what the Shield was up to. After all, he got a lot of free time in his hands.

And going to shield was the right thing, because apparently they were in a dire need of a proper distraction team. Wade got to team up with the group he had taken part on when he was still with Spidey. For some reason, even if he had a grudge against them some time back, seeing them again now only made him feel better. It was nice catching up with them. They seemed to miss Spidey as well, and they wished him well, knowing about Wade’s situation. Even if they couldn’t say anything to make the situation any better, it felt nice being wished luck for his time remaining apart. They seemed quite happy that Wade was doing this well while apart from Spidey. Wade accepted their attention.

  
  


For the rest of the day Wade got his hands full trying to work his best in the team. They were pretty busy trying to clear a path through the flock of small scale enemies. Wade was certain that there was a bigger fight going somewhere else, but he had not been allowed to interfere. Coulson had insisted that it was not his place to do so.

So naturally it took them a while to keep the trash in check, trying to all work towards a common goal. It might have been a bit too easy for Wade to handle, but it was something to occupy his time. So once the situation was taken care of, he was free to leave home. It was late evening when he was back in his apartment. It was weird not seeing Spidey online on his usual time, but he understood that the other was busy. If the mission was really at the turn point, then it meant that Spidey would probably be busier than what he normally was.

So Wade thought nothing of it as he tried to find things to do. In the end he ended up playing xbox for the rest of the day. He felt kind of lonely when he was getting to sleep late at the night, and seeing that Spidey was still not online. He sent him a good night message anyways, hoping that he would see it once he got back from whatever he was working on.

Wade only got sleep after he had reread his Skype logs. The promise of going to the zoo was fresh in his mind, and he ended up dreaming about the weirdest of animals, and how he and Spidey would eat cotton candy until they couldn’t hold it anymore.

The dream may have been very confusing and restless, but at least it wasn’t lonely.

  
  


-

  
  


In the morning Spidey was still not online yet. Wade sent him several messages thorough the day, but he had not gotten any answers yet. He wondered if Spidey was okay. Usually he would answer him as soon as he got time, so it got Wade a bit worried for his well being.

He littered Spidey’s account with multiple quarries about his state, but no matter how much he asked, he still did not get an answer until very late at the evening.

  
  


**Spidey buddy:** Hey Wade, Sorry I did not have time messaging you until now.

**Deadpool:** Don’t worry about that, are you okay?

**Spidey buddy:** Yeah. But I’m very tired though. I was right to assume that the mission was nearing to its end. Late last night I finally got it all settled, but I got beaten up big time. I have been resting up all day, until shield called me in for paper work. I am at the Shield base now, Turning in the report.

**Deadpool:** So you are free now? Can I come pick you up? You should have told me you are free! I will buy you a “job well done” meal!

**Spidey buddy:** Well, sure. I’ll be waiting at the lobby. I’ll get myself a cup of coffee first. I feel like I will fall asleep if I don’t.

**Deadpool:** Okay, just hold still. I will be there as soon as possible!

  
  


Wade immediately pocketed the phone and pulled on his mask. He was all jittery with excitement. He could finally see Spidey! He had missed him so much he would probably jump straight at his neck! He would hug the living daylights off him!

Wade was out the door in a flash, taking all the shortcuts he could find to the Shield base.

  
  


  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Wade ran into the shield lobby with doors banging. He immediately scoured his surroundings, trying to find the familiar face. There were agents walking about, eyes in their reports. He did not see any agents that might be escorting Spidey. To be quite honest, he was almost certain that there was no Spidey in the room. He looked around, and considered asking the teller at the lobby, but notices the Spider-man sitting at one of the cushioned seats near the wall, where the waiting area for the lobbyist was. It was not often that Wade met any of the actual big shots just loitering around. Spider-man sure did not look busy tending to his takeaway cup of coffee.

Once Spider-man noticed Wade, he immediately looked up from his cup and waved at him. Wade had to look around himself, to confirm that he had actually just waved at him. There were no-one behind him that Webhead could of have meant the greeting instead for. Wade lifted up his hand a bit shy and waved back at him. Webhead immediately got up and hoisted his backpack on his shoulder, holding the cup on the other, and walked over to him.

 

“Hi Wade!” Webhead greeted, and actually leaned over to give him a hug. Wade at first had no idea how to react to this, but he decided to shyly hug the Webhead back, with a light hand on his pack.

“You sure got here fast. Are we ready to go?” Spiderman asked, and Wade was sure that if his thinking was as loud outside his head as inside it, then the whole lobby could hear him.

Observation: Spidey is not here. Surely someone would have escorted him here and found him if he was actually in the room. Secondly: The real Spiderman was here, acting friendly and familiar. Something did not match.

Wade had to clear his throat in order to be able to speak coherently: “Sure. What were we doing again?”

“Are you asking what we should eat? To be honest, I am fine with anything. I haven't gotten the time to actually eat yet today. I just had this cup of coffee.” Webhead held up his coffee cup, and took a sip of it. Wade followed the cup with his eyes as he was thinking.

That's exactly what he was supposed to do with Spidey, Wade thought. Wait a minute. Wade quickly dug his phone from his belt pouches, and opened up his mail. He also searched for that long forgotten paper note of Spidey's email address. The note the address was on was badly crumbled and nearly illegible as it had gotten pretty worn in his pocket, but after checking it, it was clear that he had gotten the wrong address in the first place. Wade looked at the address of all his mail, and felt a rock fall in his stomach as he realized that there was but one email that actually had gone in to that address.

The only actual mail he had gotten from Spidey was the one he received while with Spider-man on top of the roof prior to his explosion gig.

Wade did not know how to feel by this. His first thought was anger. Anger towards Spidey who had not bothered to send him but one email! The second was anger to himself for not noticing it sooner, and for building their relationship for nothing.

Spidey was probably still out there, not caring a simple bit about how he was doing. Or then he was worried sick, thinking that Wade had completely abandoned him. Wade felt very cold thinking that Spidey might be out there, thinking that he did not care. Wade did care! It was a genuine mistake!

Wade had tried his very best to be helpful and caring, to work their relationship back to the way it was before they started fighting, but he had fucked that up.

How could he be so careless? Why did he not check the damn recipient? Wade remembered being angry during the first email. He remembered being stubborn and distant. At that time, all he wanted to do was flip Spidey a colossal middle finger and let him blow off steam wherever he was.

But that was no excuse for leaving the email address unchecked. He had fucked up.

 

“Wade? Are you okay?” Were the words that finally got through his small scale panic in his mind, and he noticed the real Spider-man in front of him. Even if he was wearing a mask, Wade could recognize the worry the other harbored.

“I- I'm fine.” Wade assured, and as he looked Spider-man in his white plexiglass eyes, it finally dawned to him what he had actually done.

Not a single email, skype message, or photo were send to Spidey. They had all went to him! To the real god damn Spider-man! He was so fucked.

Now Webhead knew everything about his whining and pining. And the whole cuddling thing! Webhead now had so much blackmail on him, that Wade did not even dare to think about pissing him off now.

“Want to go for some pizza?” Wade asked, sound wavering a bit. He wondered what Webhead was thinking, if he was at all aware of the turmoil going on in Wade's head. Wade had no idea what to do. He felt like just trying to hang along until this day, and then escape home where he could think this all through. But he was lying if he was not at least a slight bit curious. This was the real Spider-man here. If nothing else, he might of have made the best friend the universe had to offer him!

“Sounds great. I am starving. Do you have a place in mind?” Webhead asked, and started walking to the door. Wade followed him, and matched their steps so he wouldn't drop behind.

Wade was almost certain Webhead had no idea about the mix up that had just occurred. Otherwise he wouldn't be acting so casual.

“I know many places. Want to go to the nearest one?” Wade asked, and Webhead nodded: “Please.”

Wade was a person who would immediately grow anxious if there was a silence around him. He could not stand it, and if he could not fill that said silence with his own voice, then anything was an option, as long as it made the situation seem less awkward.

“So how was the mission?” Wade asked, even if he did not really have much interest on it. He let the Webhead go in to animated conversation about it, explaining how he fought the bad guy and handed his ass back to him in a plate. Wade nodded, trying to make a comment here and there. To be honest he was quite taken by how casual all this looked. Webhead did not question his presence. He did not complain when Wade finally got out from his shell and joined in to the conversation and unavoidably strayed so far from the original topic that even Wade himself could no longer follow his path of thoughts.

Yet Webhead kept listening and nodding along with his story, not even trying to find a way out of it. Eventually as Wade learned that no matter what crap he was producing from his mouth, Webhead would remain by his side. It was something not many had the nerves for.

And at then it finally dawned to him that yes, he had whined and pined and done all that embarrassing shit with Webhead via internet, and the other still had not given up on him. He was always there to listen, reply and support him. Webhead had not abandoned the ship when Wade started getting clingy and including Webhead in his every day things, meals, movies and bar rounds. Webhead had stuck through all of that, and from what Wade remembered, the other did not even mind! He remembered Webhead saying that he wanted to meet too, and Wade was almost giddy.

If only there was not that small voice in his head, trying to tell him what Spidey would think as he was still on his mission and not even expected back home. Wade couldn't help feeling like a cheating asshole; embarrassed and guilty. But Wade tried to remind himself, that the Spidey out there was still probably angry at him, not even caring to send him an email.

Wade tried to clear all thoughts off his mind. If for nothing else, this one day he had the chance to spent time with the person he had been talking and getting fond of, and he was not letting that rare chance go to waste.

This was his moment. He may not yet know what exactly should he do after this one date at the nearby pizzeria, but he would short it out. Not now, maybe not today, but soon.

Wade sort of realized that this situation was no different from the ones they had been messaging about. He would just remember how he had been doing over the messages, and for real he now got to do all those things he could not do before. He could touch and talk without delay.

He was on an actual date. With an actual person.

How cool was that?

 

Wade brought in the memories of the messages, and reminded himself where they left off. He and Webhead had actually got in to a quite comfortable point where they could talk freely and hug and everything. He wouldn't have to worry about embarrassing himself, he had been pretty proactive in his emails, so he could just continue doing whatever it was people did on dates.

Wade held the door open for Webhead, and let the other enter first. Wade noticed that the other was awkwardly playing with the suspenders of his backpack, and after wondering what might be making the other uncomfortable, he remembered that Webhead was not a huge fan of eating in at any kind of restaurants. And Wade could understand that. Not many could let a hero eat next to them without bombarding them with stupid questions.

“Don't worry, I know the owner. I stopped an asshole from robbing this place once. I have no idea why anyone would want to rob a pizzeria, but hey, one tactically placed foot was all it took to make the kid drip over. From there on, everything has been smooth sailing. The owner even got a curtain around one of the tables in the corner. You may not know, but everyone seems to think that I am Spider-man, for some reason. I mean, I look nothing like you!” Wade babbled, and walked to the counter, ready to place an order. The owner recognized him immediately, and wrote down his usual order. Once he got to take Webhead's order, the man looked like Christmas had come early as he reached over the counter to shake hands with Webhead. He was talking about great honor and gratitude for something Spider-man had done, but Wade honestly had no idea what that was.

Wade watched as the owner was trying to talk Webhead over for a photo of him that could be hanged on the pizzeria wall with a plate saying “Recommended by yours truly”. Webhead tried to politely pass, and for some reason, this was quite amusing to observe.

Wade stood back with hands behind his back, grinning like a loon until he noticed the small look Webhead gave him, and Wade could understand only two words from all of it, namely: “Help me”.

Wade immediately stepped up front, and had a hand casually on Webhead's shoulder, as he guided Webhead to simply walk out of the situation, and then pushed him towards the table he knew to be sheltered from prying eyes. “Thank you for your interest Sir, but we are quite hungry.” Wade said to the owner, and blocked his view with his body. “I will pay for the whole shebang. Oh, and get us both a cola, okay?” Wade dug out his credit card, and paid without a fuzz. He could see that the owner's mood was not flattened at all after having his quite animate chat with Webhead interrupted. If nothing else, he just looked like trying harder by trying to win them both over with food. Wade hoped so, because he was hungry, and pizza was delicious.

 

Wade got them both a starter dish of salad, and joined the table with Webhead, handing him over his salad as Webhead laid out the cutlery.

“This is actually a nice place.” Webhead noted, feeling a lot more comfortable behind a curtain, knowing that there was no kids constantly looking at him and probably catching bad habits he was unaware he had.

“Yeah, the owner can be too friendly at times, but the pizza is amazing!” Wade encouraged, and chewed on a jalapeno.

“Well. We'll see about that, but from previous experience I can tell that you know your facts.” Webhead grinned, and picked the pineapple chunks from his salad, eating them first.

“How have you been?” Webhead asked as they waited for pizza. Wade shrugged. Well, an emotional roller coaster, for one, but he really did not feel that Webhead should be aware of his accidental fuck up. “Nothing much. I have been bored out of my mind. Chatting with you might just be the highlight of my day.” Wade groaned. If only he had something to occupy himself. Seriously, has the humanity suddenly decided to coexist peacefully, or was there seriously no-one who needed a bit of dirty work done.

“I can relate on that. Most of my time I have been working, and the rest sleeping. Although my friends could argue about that. Gwen says she thinks that you might of have glued that phone on my arm.”

Wade laughed. Gwen sounded funny. “Wow, don't be talking like that, I might get ideas!”

Webhead shook his head, but Wade saw the mask wrinkle with a smile. Wade almost couldn't let his eyes go from that smile, wondering what Spidey looked like under his mask. All he knew was that the other was very slim. His voice barely gave away anything, and according to what he had seen of Webhead once his mask was pulled over his nose for hot dogs last time, he had no beard and looked kind of youngish, almost boyish. Which kind of made him wonder who exactly was Spider-man? He really did not feel like he had any urgent need to find out, but maybe eventually he would. He couldn't help being interested. He wanted Webhead to tell more about himself on his own, so instead he opted asking about other things.

“How are your friends, anyways?”

Webhead looked up from his salad, kind of surprised that Wade would ask: “They are great. Mostly. I had a breakup not too long ago, and I have been moping, I admit, but Gwen is glad that I found someone to keep my mind off of her.”

Wade remembered Webhead saying something similar in the mails. Although then he had not been aware they were talking about the real Spider-man out there.

“You said something like that. Who was she anyways?”

Webhead sighed. “Just Mary, you don't know her. A sweet girl with red hair. She needed more attention than I was able to provide. It should of not have come to me as a surprise that she would go to Harry instead.”

“And he is?” Wade was a bit confused. If Webhead ever needed help nailing that guy, well, Webhead had Wade already saved on his contacts.

“He is my best friend of a long time. I know what you are thinking. Leave him alone.” Wade tried to look as innocent as possible, which probably did not mean much on his account.

“Hey, I should be thanking that guy. You probably would not have answered a single one of my mails had the redhead still been in the picture.”

Webhead actually laughed at that. “That would have been likely, yes. I rarely open mails which origin I don't know of.”

“So what made you open my mail?” Wade asked, kind of curious.

“Well, it was addressed to Spidey, which kind of meant that whoever sent it knows me, and being called a “dumbfuck” also had something to do about it.”

Wade couldn't help sputtering a laugh. He remembered that. He had been so pissed at Spidey, he kind of wanted to curse him on the bottom of the earth. Webhead was glad he got the nerves of steel. Wade might of gone a lot further with his pissing contest had he not remained calm through that.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I had a shit day.”

Webhead grinned at him: “I could deduce that much.”

 

The pizzas and colas arrived then, and the owner gave them the most friendly greeting he could muster, and Wade had to stare at him to make sure he left. It wasn't often that an actual city recognized hero walked in to his tiny little bistro.

Once the owner closed the curtains after him, Webhead confirmed that there was no-one able to see him before he pulled up his mask, just enough to expose his mouth and nose.

“Smells amazing.” Webhead noted, and started cutting himself a slice.

“I can guarantee it tastes better. It's none of that frozen, reheated shit you get at those cheap diners.”

Wade just tore himself a piece and almost forgot to lift up his mask. It was almost sad how often he forgot that he was still wearing it. He lifted it up similar to the way Webhead had done, and helped himself a hot mouthful of pizza.

He had not eaten today either, and only now once the food was in table did he notice how hungry he was.

“This is great.” Webhead noted, and looked up to Deadpool from his pizza. Wade noticed that his eyes were following him, and he suddenly got self aware. He felt like checking from a mirror if his face was falling off. His face looked different every day, so he was worried that today might be one of the days when his skin was peeling. He really had not thought about his condition, he had been too caught up in the conversation to even realize that he was currently sporting his ugly mug. He immediately covered his face with his hand. When he had been on the roof tops with Webhead before, he had not paid attention to it because Webhead had not been staring like he was now. He felt ashamed and exposed. He felt like a freak.

He feared that Webhead would ask what's wrong with his face. That specific sentence always got him feeling so wrong and undesired that most often he would escape the situation all together. Those words always made him feel like the freak, because normal people did not look like he did. But for him there really wasn't anything wrong. That's what he looked like all the time. Cancer was his normal state.

Wade put the pizza slice he had been holding down. He couldn't possibly eat with the Webhead staring like that. He was not a damn attraction, he was a human being, believe it or not.

“He is going to sputter apologies and leave. Just watch him.” The yellow box pushed, and Wade really felt like getting up and leaving right then.

Webhead could see the worry and pure fear in Wade's eyes, masked or not, his brows gave him away. Webhead put his pizza down as well, and reached his hand to touch Wade's. Wade felt like the touch burned and he really wished to pull his hand free.

“Wade, it's okay.” Webhead tried to assure, but Wade couldn't even look him in the eye.

“No, it's not. I told you I was ugly as the vulture's ass. I was not kidding.”

“Wade, I honestly do not care.” Wade did not believe a word he said.

“Bullshit. My face looks worse than this damn pizza! How could you not care?” Wade even lifted the plate up to demonstrate his point. His face was full of holes and infected skin. If he held a pizza next to his face, even the pizza would look beautiful.

“I don't eat pizza for what it looks like. I eat it because what's in it.” Wade really did not have any mood for riddles. No matter how sentient.

“Then why do you stare?” Wade still had not dropped his hand, and he was pretty adamant to keep talking behind his hand.

“The same reason you do it. I saw you looking, you know.” Wade blushed no matter how hard he tried to stop it. “It's not the same.” He mumbled, but Webhead pressed on: “That's exactly the same. I want to know you better, good and bad. If I really did care about your looks, do you think that I would still be here arguing about this with you?” Wade could hear the sincerity in Webhead's voice, but he still did not feel convinced, not at all.

“Have you seen green goblin? Or the lizard? Hell, have you seen any of the folks I constantly fight against? Half of theme were once my friends. Some still are. I don't fight them because they look weird, I fight against them because they are self centered assholes. You are a good man, somewhere deep down. I have seen that. Hell, I see it every day! In your messages you are caring, sweet and passionate. That's what I am drawn to. Not the skin, but what's beneath it.”

Wade still did not lower his hand. He measured Webhead with his eyes. The other really had not even tried to insult him yet. He had not sputtered apologies like the box had foretold. He was not reacting at all like Wade thought he would.

“Wade, I really do not mind. Please just relax, and enjoy your pizza. I promise I wont leave running.”

Webhead smiled encouragingly, and Wade felt his hand twitch. He was giving in, but he couldn't just shake off the feeling he had. No matter what anyone could ever say, he would always feel unwanted with this ugly mug of his.

Webhead did not move an inch. Not to force his hand down, nor to leave. His eyes really did not feel like they were burning holes on his skin anymore. He just waited, And Wade felt himself calm down a bit.

Wade buried his chin to his chest, and he really had to think what he should do next.

“Well, I'll be. That fucker really is going to stay, isn't he?” The yellow box said in awe. “Well, it's a first.” The yellow box noted.

Wade could feel the yellow box shove him in the pack. “Hey, idiot! This is the one person in the planet who can deal with you. Don't fuck this up!” Suddenly the white box was there too, and it was the first time they both tried to cheer him up over his looks, every other time they would just diss him for whatever purpose, but not this time.

“Yeah! I like this Spider-man! His way better than that doll you dragged along, anyways! At least with him we wont have to share a room.” The white box pondered. The yellow box agreed: “Yes. If you aren't going to call dibs on that, then I am!” Wade did not believe him, but having a small team cheering him on really made all the difference. He could do this.

Wade lifted his face up, but did not move his hand yet. He mumbled from between his fingers: “You really don't mind?”

Webhead shook his head. He only leaned back in his seat and let Wade decide by himself what he was comfortable with.

“Go for it, dude!” The yellow box yelled. The white box was also cheering him on: “Don't look the gift horse in the mouth, this is the ultimate chance!”

Wade felt his hand waver. He nailed his eyes shut and he decided that it was now or ever. He would count down from three, and he would pull out his hand.

Webhead had stuck along after everything they had done during their internet phase. He was obviously sticking through this too. It was no big deal, Wade tried to assure himself.

And with that, Wade pulled his hand down, and immediately crossed his hands over his stomach to make sure it stayed there.

Wade immediately looked and Webhead, to see how he would react. The Webhead was smiling calmly, and Wade felt like he was silently praising him. He watched as Webhead reached over for his utensils, and cut a small slice off his pizza.

“Want to taste mine?” Webhead asked, and held over the fork. It seemed so casual. So welcoming. Wade knew that during his small fit, the pizza was probably getting cold, but he couldn't pay attention to that.

Webhead really seemed okay. Like he did not mind at all that he was dining with the ugliest man in the whole city.

Wade looked at Webhead once more, and he honestly could not find any negative trace in the other's whole person. For the first time with his mask even partly off, he felt like he was actually welcome, wanted and respected.

Wade then looked at the slice of pizza in the fork, and he nodded. Webhead guided the fork over and fed it to Wade. Wade still couldn't get his eyes off the other as he chewed. Webhead's pizza was delicious. Of course it did not hold a candle to his super meat lovers extravaganza. Once Wade swallowed, it felt like it broke the spell. Webhead was smiling, and Wade finally was able to concentrate in the situation he was at. He was with Webhead, in a pizzeria, on a date.

Wade fixed himself to a more presentable posture, and proceeded to cut a piece of his pizza.

“Want a slice?” He asked, and held a piece between his thumb and pointer finger.

Webhead nodded and opened his mouth. To Wade it looked nearly adorable. He had not been in such a approving, enthusiastic company in a long time.

Wade fed the small slice to Webhead, and watched the other close his mouth around his fingers. Wade could feel through his clove how the other worked the slice from his fingers with his tongue.

Wade took his hand back and flushed a bit.

“That's so cute.” The white box cooed, and if possible, Wade could swear that he blushed even more.

“Congrats man, I actually think that he's in to you!” The yellow box cheered.

“This is so worth lifting that mask up a bit.” The white box cheered.

Wade smiled. He was glad that the boxes seemed as enthusiastic as he himself was.

“What? What's so funny?” Webhead asked with a grin.

Wade shook his head, saying it was nothing. Webhead insisted.

“It's the boxes. They like you.” Wade said with a smile. Webhead raised his brow and curiously asked: “Oh? How so?”

“They think you are in to me. And vice versa. Can't really say that they are wrong.” Wade said, and watched Webhead smile at him. “I'm glad to have their consent, then.”

“Me too. They are such a pain in the ass when we disagree.” Wade complained, instantly hearing a revolt from the yellow box.

“You fight with them often?” Webhead asked, seeming quite curious about it. In a way, Wade could understand that. He had been interested on hearing about Webhead's friends, and those boxes were the closest thing he had of a friend.

“All the time. Constantly. Well, maybe not that often. It depends. They hated my last friend. That has been all I have been hearing about during the last months.” Wade tried to explain, doing a poor job at it.

“A friend of yours? Do I know him?” Wade kind of noticed his slip up too late, but he still tried to salvage what he could. “Not that I think of. It wasn't a friend like that. Only I could talk to him. Boxes hated sharing a room with him.”

“An imaginary friend?” Wade made a noncommittal sound, and shook his hand. “Well, yeah. Kinda.”

“Haven't seen him in a while though. I think that he hates me.”

“You managed to piss your imaginary friend off?” Webhead asked, sounding quite conflicted. Wade would have too, if he just heard that one couldn't even get along with his imaginary friends.

“Well, It's past. I think that he left me for good this time.”

Webhead seemed curious, but controlled himself. “Maybe later, once you feel up to it, you can tell me all about it.” Webhead said, noticing Wade trying to avoid talking too much about it. Webhead resumed with his pizza, as did Wade too. Wade finished the conversation with: “Yeah. Maybe later.” He really did not feel like this was a thing to be comped over today. Or anytime soon anyways.

They resumed light chatter, but mostly concentrated on eating their pizzas before they got completely cold. Wade was comfortable in Webhead's company. He was fun, and nice company. They actually shared very similar humor.

They should do this again. And soon. And often too.

They were chatting and getting ready to leave, when Webhead stopped Wade by the door once they were outside.

“Thanks again for the food. I really appreciate it.” Webhead said with a smile.

“Not a problem. Anytime.” Wade said, and spread his hands for a parting hug. Webhead immediately hugged him back. This time Wade did not resist the hug, and made sure to hug Webhead back properly.

When Webhead finally parted from the hug, he was about to pull his backpack on, but suddenly decided otherwise.

“Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you!” Webhead put the bag down, and crouched down to find something from withing.

Wade peered over curiously, and watched Webhead pull out a thin, square shaped present. It was wrapped up in newspapers. It even had a small decorative flower made out from cut newspaper slips. Webhead sure knew how to improvise. It was kind of cute.

Webhead handed it over, and Wade took it, feeling it in his arms. It wasn't heavy. He had no idea what was in it.

“Feel free to open it whenever you get home. I put a small note in it, as well.” Webhead explained, and peered over for a while. Wade looked up to see whether Webhead was expecting something in return.

“I haven't got you anything.” Wade mumbled, feeling sort of empty handed.

“It's okay. You have already given plenty.” Webhead smiled, and Wade tried to grin an appreciative smile in change.

“You are so kind.” Wade said, as if he had just realized that. Usually when he saw the Webhead out and about around the city, he was busy. Sometimes even busy with trying to contain Deadpool himself. As much as he liked Spiderman's witty banter, it was nice not being the target of it, for once.

Webhead really was way more nicer than he had previously thought. And that was a very nice discovery.

Thanks. But I really got to go now. I am tired, and I can almost hear my bed calling for me. I will catch you on skype later, so we can make plans to visit the zoo together.” Webhead smiled, and Wade looked at him a bit surprised. “You are still up for that?”

“Of course! I promised, didn't I?”

Wade smiled widely, and Reached over for just one more hug. As a thank you for the present, and as a thank you for wanting to still take him on a date, no matter that he almost managed to fuck up this first one. “Thanks.” Wade mumbled in to Webhead's shoulder.

When they parted for a second time, Wade watched as Webhead flung his backpack on, and webbed his way out, waving at him in mid air.

Wade watched him go before he left himself. He kept eying curiously at the present the whole way home.

 

-

 

Once home Wade went to his bed, and sat down so he could see whatever the Webhead had got him.

“When was the last time we got a present?” The white box tried to remember, but with no luck. They rarely got presents. Self bought Christmas presents did not count.

“I want to see what's in it!” The yellow box sounded urgent, unable to wait.

Wade started to nibble on the wrapping with curious fingers. Usually he would just tear through it, but he wanted to be careful with whatever was inside. It felt special, you know. Wade saved the flower like ribbon.

Wade opened the gift and saw a thick, black, folded up cardboard, and a note. He decided to go for the actual present, which would be the cardboard cut, first.

It had been folded once, and Wade pried it open carefully. The cardboard had been made to resemble a frame, and inside he saw a picture like this:

 

 

It was a picture frame, with 4 pictures, all of Wade's selfies were there. But with a twist. Webhead had taken pictures of himself, and photoshopped himself in each and every picture Wade had took, and it looked like they were doing things together. It made Wade's heart flutter, and he couldn't help looking at them. Especially the ones where they were on the sofa. He wanted to do that for real. Seeing them on the photo, happy and comfortable, made him smile like a goon.

“Aww, that's so sweet!” The white box cooed. Wade made sure to look each picture thoroughly, before he finally decided to put the picture frame on his make a do night stand. He attached the ribbon in the corner. It all reminded him of Webhead, and he liked it just that way. He left it open, held up, so that he could watch at it while laying in bed.

Wade laid down, and looked one last time at the picture before he finally opened the note attached.

 

_Hi Wade!_

_I had this great idea after you asked for pictures, and I just had to do it._

_It turned out quite well, if I say so myself._

_Now it looks like we are together, so you don't have to feel so lonely while waiting for me if I'm on missions._

_Maybe one day we get to cuddle up for real._

_I am still going to hold up to that promise of going to the zoo. My treat, this time! I get paid on Monday, so don't worry about it._

_I decided that this was the least I could do. You have been paying for my food and drinks, so thanks. I really appreciate that._

_I can't wait to meet up again._

_I'll see you around, and on skype, as well!_

_By the way, my name's Peter. I just felt like mentioning that. I have been calling you Wade for a while now, and I think that it's about time I told you my name as well._

_With hugs, Peter._

 

Peter. So that's his name. Wade smiled, and read the letter again.

“This guy is a gold mine! Can we keep him?” The yellow box asked, as Wade put the card on the nightstand next to the picture frame.

“Yeah! Pretty please?” The white box joined in, and Wade chuckled.

“Yeah. If I have a say in it, He might as well be ours.” Wade said, and both boxes cheered.

This was a hundred times better than a doll. Maybe he had not fucked up the emails after all, maybe it was a miracle.

Spidey could remain in his missions for forever. He had the real deal now. And it was a thousand fold better.

And maybe it was time to return that nick name to it's rightful owner. Spidey was a lot nicer sounding than Webhead, after all.

 

Wade laid on his side to look at the picture. That night he fell asleep happy, without the need to cuddle up to a make a do blanket heap. He had much better things to look at right here.

He was content.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have diabetes yet? So much fluff is this for real.  
> Merry christmas/hanukkah/holidays to you!

The next day It was Spidey who took contact first. Wade noticed his phone vibrate at the side of the table, and reached for it.

 

 **Spidey buddy:** Good morning Wade. I slept like a log! I really didn't even notice how tired I was until I got home. I basically crashed right in.

 **Deadpool:** Morning to you too. Thanks a lot for the pictures, I love them! I have them on my night stand.

 **Spidey buddy:** I'm glad you like them. I put a lot of effort in them.

 **Deadpool:** I especially like the ones where we share the sofa. We should have another movie night soon. You are free to come over any time.

 **Spidey buddy:** Sure! Sounds fun.

 

Wade smiled, and he noted that he still had Spidey's nick as Spidey buddy. It was about time he changed that.

At first he just erased the buddy part off. He wondered what his new nick could be.

“Can we call him Spidey waifu?” The white box asked innocently.

“Yeah, lets!” The yellow box agreed, and Wade grinned as he changed it to Spidey waifu.

It was fitting. Even if slightly premature. Well, better keep one's goals in mind.

“Can we be husbando-pool?” The yellow box invented, gaining immediately the white box's agreement.

“Spidey's going to see that.” Wade reminded the others. His only reply was a protest of “Spidey waifu!” From the yellow box.

Wade would have sighed had he not been grinning too wide.

He gave in, and edited it so.

 

 **Spidey waifu:** Huspando-pool? Really Wade? I'm smiling so hard I fear the corners of my lips might spread.

 **Huspando-pool:** It was the boxes idea.

 **Spidey waifu:** Really? What am I then?

 **Huspando-pool:** Spidey waifu. I like it.

 **Spidey waifu:** Really? I got to be the girl?

 **Husbando-pool:** Do you mind?

 **Spidey waifu:** Nah, not really. It's cute.

 **Husbando-pool:** The boxes love it.

 **Spidey waifu:** Well okay then. So, husbando, want to go to the zoo today?

 **Husbando-pool:** Yeah! Do I have to wear something different?

 **Spidey waifu:** Well, if you have any normal clothes, that would be great. Kind of like that hoodie you had at the bar. I really could go without the whole Spider-man get up today.

 **Husbando-pool:** Well, I don't have much, but I might wear some jeans and the same hoodie. I'll add a scarf too, so I can hide under the hood without the mask.

 **Spidey waifu:** Whatever makes you comfortable.

 **Husbando-pool:** Well, I really would like the animals to remain the ones being stared at, so...

 **Spidey waifu:** I'm not complaining! You look great in that hoodie.

 **Husbando-pool:** Thanks. So will we meet at the zoo gates?

 **Spidey waifu:** Yeah. How about in an hour? I still need to get dressed and such.

 **Husbando-pool:** Yeah, me too. So see you in an hour?

 **Spidey waifu:** Okay. See you there then!

 **Husbando-pool:** See you in a bit.

 

Wade got up and went to get dressed. He pocketed his phone, and got a sandwich on the go from the fridge. He checked that he got keys to his apartment with him, and was out of the door.

Spidey might be there first, if he decided to fling by. If the other decided to take public transportation, then Wade might actually make it first.

He decided to take the straightest course just to be sure, not wanting to keep Spidey waiting.

The zoo was a bit off from the city, but it wasn't far. Wade decided to take the bus. He usually hated traveling with public transport, especially without his mask and suit, but that was a thing he was willing to endure in hopes of seeing Spidey a bit earlier.

 

-

 

Wade actually arrived first to the zoo. It was a bit crowded in general, but there was a lot of crowd at the admission, so Wade tried to find a spot where he could stand out just enough for Spidey to notice him once he would arrive. He loitered near the bus stop, assuming that Spidey would be using public transmission.

He watched as buses pulled in and dropped off people, only seeing a familiar figure after the third one drew in.

Spidey was also wearing a hoodie, hood pulled down, and he had his backpack with him. Prepared like a scout. Wade would not have recognized him wasn't it for the Spider-man themed hoodie and the familiar backpack. He had seen that hoodie previously in one of Spidey's photoshopped pictures.

Wade lifted up his hand to wave him over, trying to gain Spidey's attention. When Spidey looked up and smiled at him, Wade noticed for the first time that Spidey wore glasses when out of his suit.

“Hi Wade!” Spidey greeted, and walked up to him. It was the first time that Wade got a look at him in a normal outfit. Spidey had brown eyes, short brown hair, completely beardless or just well shaven face, and he looked a bit dorky. And young. Very young.

“Are you sure his legal?” The yellow box asked, sounding a bit wary. “I guess?” Wade guessed. He couldn't be that young. Could he?

“Hi Spi- Peter.” Wade corrected himself. They were out in casual clothes. It was not the time for aliases.

“I hope you didn't have to wait too long.” Peter reached over to give Wade a hug, and Wade hugged him back.

“Nah. Only like, fifteen minutes or so.” Wade shrugged. It really was not that long.

“Ask his age!” The yellow box suddenly spurted, and Wade would have scowled at him if he could. “Ask yourself!” Wade blurted back.

“Ask what?” Peter asked, as they were both walking to the admission. They had to wait in the line.

“Not to seem rude or anything, but how old are you, exactly?” Wade asked, and rolled his eyes.

“Twenty-three. How old are you?” Wade looked a bit puzzled, and started counting his fingers, adding more whenever he could recall anything hinting to his age. He honestly couldn't remember. He rarely celebrated it, so it easily escaped his mind. “Erm... Thirty... -five-ish? Maybe?”

“Okay then.” Peter smiled encouragingly. Wade dropped the count and shrugged: “Not that it matters. I don't really age. I just live longer.” Peter laughed at that: “That's called aging.”

Wade shrugged. Not pressing the matter.

They eventually got to the ticket booth, and Wade let Peter step forward and pay. He could always pay for whatever food they were to get. Like popcorn. He always got popcorn if it was available.

They both got a ticket, and Wade was sure to put his somewhere where he wouldn't lose it.

“What do you want to see first?” Peter asked, adjusting his backpack.

“Penguins?” Wade suggested, and Peter nodded. “Yeah. I think they have a pool somewhere. I have a map.” Peter started looking for where the penguins were kept, and Wade was reading over his shoulder, seeing what other animals they had.

To Wade, this looked like a change to try and be as romantic as he could muster. Which in his scale might not be too much, but he would try his best. It was an actual date, he was allowed to, right?

Wade stood close to Peter, walking close enough that their hands brushed. Peter looked at him and smiled. Wade took that as a sign to keep going.

“Want to get some ice cream?” Wade asked, and pointed at the small booth selling some. Peter nodded: “Sure”, and Wade guided him over.

Peter insisted on paying, and Wade picked himself a coffee flavored ice cream, and Peter took vanilla.

Wade insisted to have his in a waffle, but Peter had his in a cup.

When they both had their ice cream, they navigated to the penguin pool, and sat down on a bench to enjoy their treat, while they watched the penguins waddle about.

“Look! That one penguin totally just pushed his friend over in to the bond!” Wade laughed, and pointed at the pond. Peter looked over to see the penguin try to wobble back on shore.

“I'll take a picture.” Peter announced, and held his ice cream for Wade to hold while he dug for his camera from his backpack.

Wade couldn't resist stealing a lick from Peter's ice cream.

Peter snapped a photo of him red handed during the crime.

“I thought you were going to take pictures of the penguins.” Wade noted, handing Peter his ice cream back.

“And other cute things, yes.” Peter laughed, and friendly shoved Wade with his arm.

“Well, the penguins are mighty cute.” Wade smiled, and looked at the little business men like penguins waddling about. He then looked as Peter took a couple of shots of the penguins. Wade tried to point him to wherever he could find the penguins doing their antics.

Wade finished his ice cream first. He waited for Peter to finish his as well before they got up again. They decided to walk around the zoo and take pictures as they went. Wade felt really comfortable in his company, and he decided to be brave and try holding Peter's hand while they toured around. Peter did not resist, and they linked hands. Peter still had his camera up in the other hand, and shot pictures of pretty much everything: The animals, them together, their linked hands, the scenery, everything.

They held up pleasant conversation, and occasionally stayed over to lean over the fence to get a good look, and in Peter's case a picture shot with his camera of the animals.

When he did this, Wade would sneak his hand around Peter's waist. He felt comfortable like this. Besides, with Peter leaning over the fence with his camera, he felt secure knowing the other was contained.

Not that he was one to talk. He would occasionally make a mad dash to a new animal pen, giddy as a little child.

Peter would just laugh at him and photograph him as they went.

They were pretty content looking at every animal pen they could find, and eventually they found their way in to a gift store. Wade absolutely had to buy Peter a small stuffed penguin.

When they excited the store, they sat down to rest their feet a bit, and Peter held the penguin doll in his hands, toying with it.

Wade leaned to rest his hand on Peter's shoulder, and nudged him with his chin.

It was nice, just being together like this.

Peter seemed to think so as well, as he rested his head on Wade's shoulder, and leaned his head up a bit to look at Wade.

Wade would nuzzle him. He tried his best to not mind the families with small children walking about. He tried to not pay mind to their stares. He was free to express his fondness however he pleased, he tried to assure himself.

“This is really nice.” Peter said, and Wade nodded, brushing his cheek against Peter's, as they were leaning their heads together.

“Yeah. I really like it too.” Wade said with a smile. He looked as Peter showed him the pictures he had taken.

“Do you want some of these developed?” Peter asked, and looked up.

“Yeah, sure. Maybe some of the penguins, and a couple of us together. You have a knack for handling that thing.” Wade noted to the camera. “You seem to have talent with it.”

“Thanks. I try my best. After all, being the Spider-man’s photographer is my daily bread.” Wade looked at Peter with amusement: “You get paid for taking selfies?”

Peter laughed. “I try not to make it so obvious, but yeah. Basically.”

“That's cool.” Wade noted. Peter snorted: “You should see my boss. It takes almost all the fun out of it.”

Wade furrowed his brow, eventually remembering the man called J. J. Jameson. “Oh yeah, that guy.” Wade groaned as well. “I met him once. He has a stick up his ass. And not in the pleasant way.”

“I think that he has the whole tree up there.” Peter laughed, and Wade snorted: “No shit.”

“Today was really great.” Peter said, and squeezed Wade's hand in his. Wade nodded.

“Yeah. But who says that the date has to end. You can always swing by my place. We can see a movie.” Wade suggested, kind of hoping that they wouldn't have to part ways at all.

Peter considered it. “Why not. I have the day off anyways.”

Wade was really glad to hear that. He felt brave and pressed a small kiss on Peter's temple for that. “Awesome. My place might not be much, but it's good for movie nights.” Peter looked up at his eyes, and actually returned the kiss. Wade could feel the soft lips on his cheeks, and he couldn't help blushing. Peter kissed him. On the cheek. Regardless of his skin. It felt amazing.

Wade squeezed Peter in his embrace.

“You are so cute.” Wade grinned, and Peter shoved him playfully.

Wade decided to tease him a bit in a playful sense: “Waifu.” Wade knew he was teasing, and got another shove for that.

“Husbando.” Peter grinned, joining in the teasing.

Wade blew him a raspberry.

Peter laughed. “Do that again! I want to frame that!” Peter got up his camera, and Wade made a show of sticking out his tongue at him, and Peter was immediate to take a photo.

“Ha! I will so put this on my night table.” Peter grinned, and looked at the picture he took, and showed it to Wade. Wade picked up the camera from his hands, and turned it around. Wade leaned his head so that he was leaning it on Peter's: “Point out your tongue to the camera, I want one too.”

They both showed their tongues, and Wade took the picture. Wade was lucky it had not jolted, and the picture came out clear. “Heh, nice shot.” Peter praised, and reclaimed his camera.

Wade pushed himself to lean forwards: “Are we ready to go?” He asked Peter, “Do you still want to stay here for a bit?”

Peter packed his camera and penguin plushie in his backpack: “I'm good to go.” He said, and pulled his backpack on.

“We can order take away at my place and set up a movie. We can lay on the sofa all we want. No need to stay here and gather looks.” Wade eyed at the crowd. There weren't anyone staring right at that moment, but he would feel more comfortable back home.

“Sounds nice. Lead the way, then.” Peter got up, and leaned his hand over to pull Wade up as well. Wade accepted it, and they walked out together. They remained close, and they waited a moment for the next bus.

Wade was somewhat eager to show Peter his new place.

 

-

 

His apartment was a bit messy. He couldn't hide that. Peter did not seem to mind, though, as he leaned his backpack on a wall at the hallway, and walked in to his apartment. Wade watched Peter look around, and he gave him a small tour, Enough to show him where the bathroom was and such.

“I'll pop some popcorn. Feel free to take a seat.” Wade invited, and went to get some popcorn. He had completely forgotten to get some from the zoo, but at least he avoided buying that expensive stuff.

He made sure to watch over the popcorn like a hawk, not wanting to burn them up.

Once he got them ready, he took the bag over in to the living room. Peter was sitting in the middle of the couch, and Wade put the bag of popcorn on the coffee table. He then got to boot up his computer to pick a movie. He had plenty to choose from on his computer. The pirate life was good for him.

He and Peter decided on a rather well-known title, with enough plot to seem interesting, but not too intense so they could still keep up conversation even if it was still running.

Once Wade got the home theater all set up, and the lights turned out, he went to sit on the corner of the sofa, and propped his feet up on the sofa. Wade put his hand on Peter's shoulder and pulled him closer “I hope you don't mind?”

“Not at all.” Peter smiled, and arranged them around so that he could settle between Wade's legs and lean on his chest with the popcorn on his lap. Wade then hooked both his hands over Peter's shoulders, and made himself comfortable.

Peter got his hands up on Wade's, and started massaging small circles on Wade's hands.

The movie was fun and entertaining. They were both relaxed and enjoying each other's company, eventually Wade found his hands in Peter's hair, raking it with his finger's and petting him.

Peter seemed comfortable too. They conversed lightly over the movie, commenting on the Main character's actions and laughing along with his antics. It was very domestic and welcome. It was no wonder that the movie went by in a flash, and it was eventually getting late.

Peter got up from the sofa, stretched and looked at his wristwatch for the time.

“I should be going home. It's getting terribly late.” He said, as Wade got up to sit upright.

“It has been very nice. Thanks for everything.” Peter thanked, and Wade smiled, considering if he should let Peter leave at all.

“You can stay the night if you want.” Wade suggested. “My bed may not be the most comfortable, but it can fit two.”

Peter considered it for a while, and Wade found it quite adorable as he worried his lower lips.

“You won't mind? I have been taking your whole day already.” Peter asked with his brows furrowed, and Wade laughed shortly, and shook his head. “I asked, didn't I?”

Peter grinned as well, and shrugged: “Well, I just might. It's not like I have anyone expecting me home.”

“Great! I'll get the bed ready. You can do whatever it is you do before bed.” Wade suggested, and excused himself to the bedroom. It was time to change the sheets that he had been using for as long as he remembered. While he was at it, he tried to get rid of all embarrassing things, dirty magazines and such things. He could hear Peter in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. As he listened longer, he could hear him start a shower. Which was great because it bought him more time to try and salvage the mess he had created in his room.

He pretty much showed everything in to closets, hoping that Peter would not notice. Once he was done, he looked over his handiwork with small pride behind it. Before it had looked like a catastrophe had hit the room, now it could actually be called a proper place to rest with the piles of dirty clothes, dirty magazines, the blow up doll, or dirty anything hidden from plain sight.

“So it's true that no-one cleans a room faster than a man expecting to get laid.” The yellow box mused, and Wade snorted at him.

“That is so not the point.” He tried to explain, only gaining a snotty laughter from the box. Wade grit his teeth.

“So this is where you have your weapons rack. I was wondering where you'd hid them” Peter suddenly appeared behind him. He had briefs on, a towel on his shoulders, and he was carrying his backpack with him. Peter laid the backpack against the wall near the bed, and went to look at his quite inclusive collection.

“Yeah. All my babies are right there. Ready for use at all times.” Wade grinned, and went to show them off. He held pride over his stock, and it showed as he started telling Peter the capabilities of each and every one of them.

Peter naturally had no idea, since he himself rarely equipped any of them. A peace loving spider that he was. He still listened to Wade explain, though. He enjoyed hearing the other so enthusiastic about something.

“And that's about it. I'll go brush my teeth, so I'll be back in a minute.” Wade excused himself, and let Peter alone for a second. He was quite confident that he had hidden everything and that Peter would not go rummaging his cupboards.

 

Once he returned he saw Peter sitting on the corner of his mattress, drying his hair.

Peter was very lean, and very obviously naked. Yeah, he had briefs, but that didn't help matters at all. Peter looked fine. Not that he had been unaware of that, he could tell the other was quite fell formed, his suit really left nothing to imagine, but still it was quite astounding. “How did we score this again?” The white box asked, and Wade heard the yellow on whistle. “He's so fine!”

Wade unconsciously nodded at them. Especially Peter's legs were a sight to see. Well muscled and firm. His hands looked strong as well, but Wade still preferred his legs. Peter had light hair on his legs. His arms weren't at all that hairy. His back, chest and stomach were clean of it. Actually, the other seemed quite hairless but with the exception of his legs. Over all, Peter looked quite enticing.

“You do realize that now that you invited him over, we have to share a bed, and for that to happen you have to be pretty much be as naked as he's now.” The white box reminded, and Wade felt a small bang in his heart. He had not thought of that. “And you better, because I am not going to scorch in bed. It's already hot in the room, it's summer.” The yellow box complained, and Wade honestly did not feel comfortable with having to sport his skin. He was uncomfortable in it as was, having to be naked was even worse, then he was for all to see.

“A penny for your thoughts, Wade.” Peter asked, noticing finally that the other was in room.

“I, uh.” Wade stuttered, and tried to stretch his hoodie's collar. He needed air. “You really don't mind, if I-” Wade tried to gesture with his hands, moving them up and down next to his chest as if lifting air. “You know, I gotta-” Wade circled his hands next to his face, trying to collect himself. “Undress.” Wade finally managed to stutter, with his hands presenting the thought.

“Well, I was kind of hoping that.” Peter said, eyes round. Gosh that kid was too innocent.

“No, I mean, this-” Wade gestured by doing circles in front of his face with his palm, gesturing to the obviously damaged skin that was visible: “-Is kind of … the package.”

“I thought we were over that?” Peter asked, and Wade anxiously kept stomping the ground from one foot to another.

“It's not pretty.” Wade warned, and Peter tried to smile compassionately. “I am aware.”

“So you really wont mind?” Wade asked, and Peter shook his head, and shrugged: “Well, if you really don't want to, I guess you don't have to.” Peter assured, and Wade swallowed as he thought it over.

“I think that the kid understands.” The white box tried to assure. “Yeah. He's in your bed man. Look at him.” The yellow box pointed, and Wade looked at Peter. Peter was there, sitting calmly, not looking the least bit bothered by anything. He was sitting there, waiting patiently. He had one leg hanging over the side of the mattress, and the other was propped over it. Peter had his hands on the leg that was resting on his knee.

Peter was looking at Wade with a warm smile. There was nothing but sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't at all pressuring, not demanding, not expecting anything.

“I really think that you have won him over already.” The yellow box finished.

“Okay, so if you are sure.” Wade let the sentence hang in the air so that Peter could interrupt him at any given time. He started by pulling down his hood and taking off the scarf. He had his bald head visible, and there were couple of hairs here and there, trying to grow despite Wade being cancer ridden and doomed to baldness because of it. He had a lot of open wounds and gashes everywhere, and his skin was uneven and littered with scars. The cancer deteriorated and destroyed his flesh on daily basis. His healing factor was constantly creating new cells to replace the dying ones, which was sometimes very prominent, seeing as he could get bruises forming in places, but his healing factor was trying to contain them and fix them as soon as possible.

Wade did not even dare to look at Peter to see how he was taking this, so instead he turned around with his back at him. He did not want to see what Peter was thinking.

Wade put his hands at the hem of his hoodie, and lifted it up a little bit. He had to encourage himself to lifting it up all the way. He pulled it over his head, and he still had a black sleeveless shirt underneath. His hands looked the same as all skin did on his body.

Wade decided to pull down his pants next. He knew that his torso was often the worst. After all, that's where there was most area for damage.

Wade pulled down his jeans. He was wearing a pair of red and black trunks. He kicked the jeans off somewhere, and looked down at his feet. Sometimes he wondered how his legs could remain hairy after having a decease eating after his skin on daily basis. The same applied to his arms.

Wade then lifted up his feet one by one to get rid of his socks. He made sure to throw them somewhere far off. He knew those things could stink up the place.

Wade then stood back straight, and was preparing to lift off his shirt. He hoped that whatever was under there was contained. As he had said before, there were good days, and then there were bad days when it concerned his skin.

Wade closed his eyes and steeled himself to get rid of his last line of defense, pulling it off like a plaster, fast and clean, so he wouldn't chicken out of this.

Once it was off Wade immediately looked down, and sighed gratefully. Thank god it was one of those days. It could be worse. It could be a lot worse.

Basically his condition worked in cycles: get infected, worsen up, start deteriorating, start healing, grow new skin, shed the old, and voila, almost like new, except that the fresh new skin usually lasted for a very short time, sometimes less than a day.

Currently he was at the phase where his skin was healing, and he now had a lot of dead skin hanging off, peeling at places. He had fresh and bright red thin skin underneath. Yes, there were a lot of wounds still littering pretty much every inch of his skin, but it still was better than most times, even if only marginally.

Wade blessed the gods. Not that he believed in any of them, so he might just as well be praising the all mighty holy taco that served with all sides, but still, thank god for small miracles.

Wade finally turned around, and scratched at the itchy new skin. He tried his best not to irritate it.

Wade looked at Peter, and to his complete surprise, the other looked quite impressed. Wade had no idea what there was to be impressed about, and he had to ask: “What?”

Peter seemed to be trapped in some short of a haze as he seemed to snap in to present.

“It's just-” Peter seemed to collect himself, and coughed in his balled up fist. “You are so built.”

Wade felt a rogue smirk at the corner of his mouth. His skin was literally falling off and Peter was drooling after his muscles.

“Yeah, he's a keeper.” The yellow box said very resolute.

Wade couldn't help flexing because damn, if the other actually liked what he saw, then he could have every rotting inch of it.

Wade was sure he saw Peter's face grow hot.

Wade was unable to resist a grin, as he did a crab pose, showing off his chest and arms with his hands tense and crooked at his sides with his fists under his chest.

He then got serious though, as he started looking at his skin, and picked on the dead, falling off strips of skin and pulled it off. “I'm sorry I have to...” Wade really couldn't find a better word for it: ”Shed. But otherwise it gets all in the bed.” And he just made that.

The dead skin would eventually fall of by itself, but Wade doubted that Peter would want to wake up covered with flakes of his skin.

“Do whatever you need to do.” Peter said, and watched as Wade quickly got rid of the dead skin by rubbing at his chest, trying to brush it off. Usually it was really that easy.

When Wade started reaching around himself, trying to get his back, Peter interrupted him to suggest: “May I help?”

Wade stopped on his tracks and considered it. The help would be nice. “Could you?”

Peter got up and Wade turned so that his back was at Peter, with his head to the floor. He could feel Peter's warm hands on his back, and he could hear the dry skin rustle as Peter pulled them off in huge strips.

Wade almost got goosebumps from the feeling of the other's hands brushing up and down on his back.

“I think I got it.” Peter said, and stepped back. Wade tried to look around himself, but seeing as it was pretty much an impossibility, he gave up.

“Thanks.” Wade said honestly, and quickly sneaked in to the bed, and threw the blanket over himself to cover him up.

“You are welcome.” Peter was not far behind him, as he crawled over Wade to get in to the corner spot.

Wade let Peter steal some of his blanket to share it with him.

Once they were both in the bed Wade laid down, and made himself comfortable. He then reached for the tennis ball he had on his night stand to successfully throw it at the light switch to turn off the lights in the room. He watched Peter also lay down, with his back to him, and Wade turned around to face him.

This was like having a sleepover. He never got to have those as a child, his parents not wanting to deal with other people's children, but this was nice.

Wade felt Peter's hand fish behind him to reach for Wade's arm to pull it over him and around his waist. They were now spooning, and Wade held firm as he buried his head in to Peter's neck. Wade tangled his feet with Peter's, noticing that the other's feet were cold. He tried to warm them up with his.

“Good night Peter.” Wade sighed in the other's neck as he nuzzled him.

“Good night, Wade.” Peter said back, and held his hand together with Wade's.

They were silent for a while, happily spooning, until Wade felt Peter turn so that he was on his back, with his head facing Wade's only inches apart. Peter was staring at him for a while, worrying his lip. From that Wade could tell that Peter was thinking on something.

“Wade?” Peter asked, and Wade hummed attentively.

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asked, and to Wade that was adorable.

“Yeah.” Wade breathed, and Peter turned again, fully facing Wade with his body.

Wade waited for Peter to make a move with eager eyes following him. He felt how Peter's hand snaked over Wade's waist, and he watched Peter lean closer. Peter's lips were soft and welcome against his chapped ones. At first the kiss was light. Peter laid a small kiss and pulled back, eyes darting between Wade's eyes and his lips. Wade smiled and then leaned over himself, laying a more firm, thorough kiss. Peter did not wait around, and kissed back eagerly. It was a soft kiss with parted lips, no tongue, just gentle touches and soft presses. They lip locked, stacking their lips so that Wade was gently sucking on Peter's upper lip, while Peter did the same to his lower lip. Wade let his hand pull Peter closer around his waist, and Peter moved with him, aligning their bodies, tangling their feet and with a firm hand on Wade's upper back pulling the other closer.

At first the kiss was just lips, until Wade sucked in Peter's lover lip, and brushing his tongue against the underside of it. Wade could feel Peter's fingers press on his back as the other kissed back, pulled his lip free to brush his tongue against Wade's lips. It was warm, wet and soft kiss, and absolutely perfect in Wade's opinion.

Wade locked lips by trapping Peter's lower lip between his, and he slowly dragged his tongue across the lower lip. Peter dragged his hand across Wade's back, and Wade took that as a sign to keep on doing what he was doing. He softly dragged his lips against Peter's lower lip, slowly letting his lips pull on Peter's until he let the lip escape from his hold, only to drag his tongue again across Peter's lower lip. He then gently moved the tongue across the inside of Peter's lower lip, slowly speeding up, with only a bit of weight.

Wade could feel Peter grasp his shoulder, so he extended his tongue inside Peter's mouth to playfully trace the tip of Peter's tongue. At first the movement was light with darting motion, tracing the outline of Peter's tongue. When Peter moved his tongue to meet his motion, Wade emboldened enough to move a bit faster, harder, and deeper.

Kissing Peter was pure bliss. Peter was so responsive, and it turned Wade on. All he wanted to do was continue doing this. Sleep long forgotten.

Wade moved his hands across Peter's hot skin, enjoying the smoothness of it against his calloused palms. He couldn't help moving his hands over Peter's butt. It was so firm and he wanted himself a piece of that!

Wade felt Peter nibble lightly on his lip, and suddenly Wade's attention was back to their locked lips.

With a grin Wade returned the motion, and softly dragged his teeth over Peter's lower lip, letting it escape his hold until he attacked it again, and sucked on it lightly.

He slowed down a bit then, letting Peter cool down a bit. He resumed with soft kisses, before he started to slowly move from Peter's lips to his cheek. He laid small open mouthed kissed, and occasionally dragged his lips against the soft skin, and now that Peter was free to breath, Wade could hear his heavy intakes. It was an ego boost to know that Peter was winded and sighing ever so slightly.

Wade smiled to himself, and slowly continued his kissing exploration from Peter's cheek to his neck, where he littered kisses on the underside of Peter's jaw, on his throat, jugular, and the junction of throat and shoulder. He laid a couple of small licks on the hot skin, and gently let his teeth scrape against the soft flesh. He then kissed it, before traveling to the other side. Peter turned his head to the side to give him more room, and Wade enjoyed it. He laid a similar treatment to the other side before he traveled back up Peter's throat to lay more soft kisses on his mouth. He then pulled back to look Peter for a moment. The other was hot and blushed, red from the face. His eyes looked hazy, and Wade couldn't resist laying another small kiss on him. He then nuzzled the side of Peter's face, making the other once again turn his head on him. Wade let his cheek rest against the side of Peter's face, and he slowly and affectionately rubbed his cheek against him.

He squeezed his hand on Peter's hip as he traced his nose against Peter's skin, all the way up to his ear and under his earlobe until he resumed his kissing there.

When he tracked his tongue tip across the edges of Peter's ear, he noticed the other shivering and shying away a bit, but he was having none of that.

He kissed the ear from the rims, trapping it between his lip. He then moved his hand against Peter's ass, and grasped it firmly in his palm as he pulled the other forwards, connecting their hips together. He sucked Peter's earlobe between his lips, and gently dragged his teeth along it as he pulled from it. He could hear Peter moan, and he felt Peter's hard on against his tight.

Peter was obviously at least semi hard, and Wade pushed his thigh between Peter's legs and rubbed his leg against his hard on.

Peter moaned as Wade did so. He kissed the ear again, before whispering gently against it: “You are hard.”

Wade could tell Peter shivered, obviously enjoying the bold whisper.

Wade grounded his thigh again against Peter, making the other breath a moan, and he grinned in success as he traced his nose again against the other's ear. He sucked on the earlobe, before tracing his tongue tip across the outline of his ear, before whispering again: “What do you want me to do about it.”

Wade traced the ass cheek with his hand until he palmed the underside, just over the leg, in his grasp. He pulled the other closer as well, making sure to trap him against his thigh.

Wade noticed that Peter was again worrying his lip. He liked that, because it meant the other was thinking. And he knew exactly what he was thinking about.

“Do you want me to take care of it?” Wade asked, and he moved his hand to firmly hold Peter's hip, not going any further yet before he had a permission.

Wade could feel Peter's hand against his back, going from a gentle resting balm in to a balled first before he relaxed it back again.

“Yeah.” Peter moaned, and Wade grinned a smile as he nuzzled his nose against the side of Peter's face.

Wade bit his lower lip as he glanced down, and eagerly worked his fingers under the rim of Peter's briefs, pulling them down a bit. He got Peter's assist on pulling them down. He let Peter kick them down, and he couldn't resist peeking a glance at his price.

Peter was pretty lean there too. Long though, to make up for that. His dick was hard and pointing upwards, with the tip leaning against his bedspread.

Wade bought his hand to rest on it, and he gave it a squeeze as he rubbed the frenulum at the junction of the shaft and the knob with his thumb.

He then looked back up with a grin, eager to see Peter's face through this whole task.

Peter has his eyes closed for a moment, until he looked up to Wade, making eye contact.

Wade was probably smiling like a loon at the moment, but he couldn't contain himself.

He brought both his hands at Peter's dick and rested his palms on each side of it, and rolled it between his hands. He loved how Peter would momentarily flutter his eyes and bite his lip.

Wade grasped the dick with both hands, first pulling them down, switching places of his hands each time he reached the bottom, then getting back up to repeat. Once he did this a couple of times, he switched directions, going upwards instead. He could see Peter's mouth part with a sigh.

This would be fun. Wade grinned, and couldn't resist glancing back down. This was so endearing, in it's own way.

The position may be a bit awkward, laying on his side, with his hands working in Peter, but it would do. He wanted to see the other while he did this.

Wade started moving his hands up and down, holding firm and twisting his hand around the shaft as he glided along the length. He glanced down to see his hold, but soon returned his eyes up to look at Peter. Peter had his eyes closed, mouth partly open, and he was panting. Wade held tighter and moved faster, building up the pleasure.

Peter was so hot right now, he wished he could save it for later somehow. But maybe that was for another time. If things went well, this would be a sight he would see a lot more often in the future.

Wade's attention was brought back as he heard Peter moan and he felt the other thrust his hips upwards, and knew he was doing well. Maybe a tad too well. He slowed down a bit, and rubbed his thumb over the side of the top, moving his thumb from side to side.

Wade then drummed his fingers along the length, tapping up and down along the underside of the shaft.

He then retained the hold around the shaft, and pulled up. Once his hand was around the top he twisted his hand around him, making a screwing motion. He bet that came as a surprise to Peter as the other moaned and thrust upwards.

Wade really liked seeing him like this, and he decided that he would get back to pulling the length up and down, eager to see Peter come.

“I see you are enjoying yourself.” Wade said with a grin. Peter nodded urgently, unable to form an audible answer. Wade couldn't resist searching for Peter's hand and taking a hold of it, guiding it so that it was holding over Wade's hand which was pretty busy at the moment, delivering pleasure on Peter.

“I want you to feel this.” Wade said, and squeezed Peter's hand, encouraging Peter to hold on tight.

Together they moved over Peter's length, grip firm, going fast.

Wade could feel Peter's dick pulse under his touch, he was certain that the other was growing near, and it was intoxicating.

Peter was panting hard, biting his lip as if trying to control himself. Wade barely could decide whether he wanted to see what was going downwards, of if he wanted to witness the emotions battling on Peter's face. The latter won out, being a way too big of a treat to simply pass.

Wade could see Peter's eyes dart around, even if his eyelids were closed. He was panting despite biting his lip, and he was reaching his jaw upwards, as if extending his pleasure.

It was all so endearing, and a huge turn on to Wade to see what his mere touch could do to Peter.

Wade held tighter around Perter, and he could feel the pulse under his palm. Peter was growing near, and he made suppressed whines that were tattling on him.

Wade remained his phase exact. He knew he was doing this right, Peter was on the brink, he could see the other try to reach up from the bed spread, and Wade's eyes were practically glued on him.

When Peter finally toppled over, Wade could feel the flesh spasm in his hold, and he could feel the warm semen shoot off the tip and get all over his hand as he continued with the movement. Peter was moaning with voice that was hitching in his throat, mouth open quite wide with eyes shut but brows high in stunner nonetheless.

Wade kept pumping until Peter got the last drops out of him, and only then did he slow down and eventually stop, still feeling the faint drop against his palm. Peter's hand was hot on top of his, and the grip he had on him was firm, almost urgent.

He felt Peter's penis grow limb, and only when Peter relaxed his hand over him did he dare to let go. Once he had his hand up and spread, Peter took a hold of it and guided it back up to him to kiss Wade's knuckles.

Wade looked wide eyed at him before he got his hand back to himself, and he instinctively rubbed the spunk off his hand and on to the bedspread.

Peter was still trying to level his breathing as he peered his eyes open, and looked at Wade.

Wade immediately leaned over to lay another kiss on his mouth. Peter responded to it lazily, nibbling on Wade's lower lip.

Peter dragged his teeth gently against it, only letting go as he pulled back, releasing the hold he had on Wade's lip.

“Damn, that was hot.” Wade commented, and gathered Peter in his hands. Peter laughed lazily, and leaned his head on Wade's collarbone, nuzzling it under Wade's chin.

“Thanks.” Peter finally managed. “That was amazing.”

“Any time Petey.” Wade sighed, and rubbed his chin on Peter's head.

Wade soon noticed that Peter was really relaxed, maybe so much so that he might already be asleep.

Wade smiled affectionately. It was cute, poor Petey was all spent up.

Wade tried to will his undeniable hard on to calm down. He could wait for his time. At least until morning.

For now he enjoyed hugging Peter and smelling his scent.

This was nice. And this should be a habit.

Wade rested his head on top of Peter's, and sighed very heartfelt.

This should be a norm.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Wade woke up with a “umph!” As he felt something heavy land on his stomach. He immediately opened his eyes, ready to resist whatever attack he was under, only to realize that it was Peter who had just sat on him.

“Well morning to you too.” Wade tried to fight air into his lungs. Peter was sitting on him with each leg over his waist, locking Wade between them.

“Morning.” Peter greeted, and leaned over Wade to lay a kiss on him. It was welcome, and Wade reached over to have his hand pull Peter down to lean on him. The kiss was light and coy, but grew more daring as Peter gathered Wade's lower lip for a light nibble. Peter pulled the soft flesh with his teeth playfully before he retreated from the kiss.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you yesterday.” Peter apologized, and playfully grounded against Wade's tummy with his weight.

“It's not a problem. I think we'll have plenty of chances so make up for that.” Wade said a bit suggestively.

“I will count on that.” Peter said, and leaned over for another kiss.

Wade was once again left with his lips puckered after Peter pulled away with Wade's upper lip between his.

“Your morning breath is the worst, though.” Peter said, and made a playful smirk. Wade covered his mouth with his hand, trying for himself.

“Gosh, that reeks.” Wade crossed his eyes.

Peter laughed at his antics.

“I could make breakfast. How about eggs and bacon?” Wade suggested, and Peter seemed to think about it. “Maybe later. I feel like having something else for breakfast.”

Wade tried to lean up, put Peter held him down. “I can also make pancakes if you want?” Wade suggested instead, gaining a curious look from Peter.

“You can make pancakes?”

Wade grinned quite confident, and raised up both his thumbs.

“I am a mean pancake making machine! You'll love them.”

Peter laughed and shook his head.

“Sounds delicious, I bet, but I still have something else in mind.”

Wade looked at the other a bit confused. “And what, pray tell, is that?” Wade asked, wondering what on earth was better than pancakes.

“If my memory serves correct, I still owe you one.” Peter grinned, leaning over to kiss Wade's chin. It took a moment, but Wade finally caught up with Peter's thinking.

“Oh you mean that kind of breakfast!” Wade said with awe, with emphasis on the word “that”.

Yeah, that might just be the only thing better than pancakes.

“Don't let me stop you.” Wade said and made himself comfortable, and crossed his hands behind his head for show.

Peter started by kissing down from Wade's neck. Gradually working downwards. Peter got up from Wade to settle between his legs. Wade made sure to supply him room generously.

Peter was working his way down Wade's chest, and as he made a stop by Wade's nipples, Wade hitched his breath. Peter kissed then with a light suck, and circled his tongue around the nubs. Wade felt his breath get heavier, enjoying the gentle treatment.

Peter licked over the nubs and laid pressure on them with his tongue before he flickered his tongue fast over them. Man did he know what he was doing. Wade should send his ex a gift card or some shit, this guy was a pro.

Wade couldn't help a small gasp that escaped him. Peter leaned back a bit and blew air in his wet nipple, making it feel cold and, man; that was a nice contrast to Peter's hot mouth.

Peter then tweaked it with his teeth, before licking over it again, and continuing with his transcend.

Peter traced Wade's abs with his tongue, licking over the muscles at times, and Wade was eagerly waiting for the main course.

Peter finally got down enough to hover over Wade's junk, and when Wade felt the other's hot breath against his member, he was sure that he twitched down there.

Peter nuzzled his crotch before he pulled down Wade's trunks. Peter then licked around his groin area, going further down. Wade felt Peter cup his balls and hold them in his hand and suddenly he felt a farm tongue move against them, and it was fantastic.

Peter moved his lips over his balls, licked them and laid them a kiss. Wade could feel the other suck on the skin slightly, and it was bliss. He was sure that his balls were getting tighter.

Peter tickled them with his fingers, as he pulled back to get up. Wade could again feel the ghost of a breath on him, and he felt his cock jolt up an inch, eager for service.

Peter licked his way up Wade's crotch and up his shaft. The tongue felt hot against his cock's sides, and Wade unconsciously tried to thrust upwards, but Peter held him down. Peter had his thumb under Wade's shaft, with the fingers resting at the sides. When Peter licked Wade from under his glans, Wade felt like reaching over for him. He only got his hands halfway down before saw Peter retreated altogether.

“Ah-ah! Keep those hands where they were, or I'll pause!” Peter threatened, and Wade whined as he forced his hands back down.

A demanding little thing. Kinky. Wade thought.

He saw Peter grin victoriously as he got back down. He got his lips on his glans, licking it like a lollipop. Wade's glans were so sensitive, he felt like thrusting up, but Peter did not allow that. Wade felt Peter's pointer finger curl around the base of his shaft firmly to hold his cock still. He could feel Peter's lips on the tip of him, moving downwards, and Wade was positive he was shivering.

Peter leaned down until the glans were in his mouth, and he rolled his tongue around it, and Wade would have given anything if he could have Peter move further down on him.

Wade was positive he was uttering small whines as Peter moved back up, dragging his lips around him firmly. Once Peter got up he let go with a pop, and licked the glans again. He flickered his tongue on the top fast against Wade's tip, and Wade felt himself tense. Oh it was such a tease.

Peter looked up at him and grinned.

“Wade, look over here.” Peter said, sounding commanding. Wade had not even noticed he had his eyes closed, as he reached his head up to see down better.

Peter looked at him with a satisfied grin as he opened his mouth wide, and had Wade's dick inside his mouth. He did not close around him, but just held Wade's tip inside, hovering the cock inside where the warm air could linger around it, but not letting the cock touch the walls of Peter's mouth. Wade could feel the warm breath brush on his sensitive skin. The sight was so erotic. Wade could see the playful look in Peter's eyes, as he took a firm hold with his whole hand around Wade's base, and then shook Wade's dick wildly from side to side, and Wade felt himself hitting the soft, warm walls of Peter's inner cheeks. The sight was so arousing, but what really did it for him was the sound of skin slapping. God how did Peter know how to turn him on so hard?

Wade moaned loudly, and he hadn't even noticed that his hands had shot down until he was fisting the sheets.

It was that moment that the sweet movement on his dick stopped as Peter pulled back. “It's half a minute penalty for you, mister! Hand's up!” Peter commanded, and Wade groaned loudly. He felt like just taking the matters on his own hand, quite literally, but Peter interrupted him before he could even lay a hand on himself.

“You touch yourself, and I swear I will leave the room for five minutes.”

Wade's hand was hovering in the air, and it was no fair! He couldn't make decisions in this state!

With a pained groan Wade finally pulled his hands back up in surrender, palms exposed and held high, before he put them back up over his head. He was squeezing his own wrists in his fists, trying to force them on the ground.

“And what do you say? Apologize.” Peter taunted him. He was already on penalty, he didn't want to add to that, but his pride was standing between him. Wade buried his face on his shoulder, stuttering with a waver: “Sorry.”

“I'm sure you can do better with that.” Peter teased. “And eyes up here.”

“God I love this man!” The yellow box suddenly burst yelling. “He's got you whipped so good! You should be on a leash!”

Wade got very red on the face, trying his darnedest to block the damned boxes. They were like buffering on porn. So annoying. “Be a good pet and answer to your master!” The yellow box ridiculed, and Wade felt like kicking him out to oblivion.

Instead Wade forced his head up and eyes on Peter. God that man knew how to be so kinky. Had he known this earlier, he would have hunted him down ages ago. Having such a demanding Spidey in his bed had to be the most arousing thing he could think of at the moment.

“My apologies. Sir.” Wade added, and immediately hit his head on the pillows. He was beet red and so hard he was sure it was border lining on painful.

“Better.” Peter grinned, and Wade was sure that the wait was forever, instead of a mere few seconds.

“Please, please, please, get back to doing that amazing thing you do! I'll behave, I swear!” Wade whined, shamelessly begging.

“You punishment is still in effect. No begging will get you out of that.” Peter smiled, and leaned down to rest his chin on Wade's pelvis, with his hard dick resting against Peter's face, without a single bit of attention paid on it.

Wade whined.

He sealed his eyes shut and tried not to move his arms. He could feel Peter's hot skin against his length, and he was growing hyper aware of it.

Peter waited patiently for the time to pass, waiting a couple of extra seconds just to drive Wade crazy.

When the time was finally up he lifted his head up, and put his hand back on the base of Wade's dick, and Wade was sure he shivered just then.

Peter licked his way up the shaft, and sucked on the head, moving his lips from the bottom of his glans to the top a couple of times, before he suddenly took in the whole length, making Wade jolt upwards ineffectively as Peter rested his weight on Wade.

Peter sucked hard on the shaft, and moved from the bottom up, and back down, taking in as much as he could fit, and covering the rest of the length with his hand. Peter build up a fast, hard rhythm, and moved his hand alongside his movement, covering as much as he could.

Wade was moaning rather freely. He was so hard, and he could feel the build up. He was sure he would blow if this kept going.

Peter pulled up and rounded his tongue around his tip, before pulling back down, and god it was making Wade build up, he was closing in and he could feel it. He felt a heavy buildup in his balls and god were they sensitive as Peter rolled them in his hands like a pair of eggs.

He felt like his balls were swelling like balloons.

He was so close, he could feel the heavy press of his buildup gathering in his pipes, and he moaned so loud.

Peter pressed Wade's dick against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, and Wade could feel the pressure squeezing him, and he was shivering, and his cock was tensing.

Suddenly Wade felt Peter take him as far in as he could, and he felt the edge of Peter's throat around the tip of his cock and, oh god, Peter dared to swallow around Wade and that was so close to taking Wade to the limit, Wade almost felt like coming just then and there. He hadn't even noticed he had his hands on Peter's head, trying to pull him down, until it was too late, and he immediately pulled his hands back up, begging condolences; “I'm sorry, so sorry! Please, don't stop, so sorry!” Wade whined, and slammed his hands down behind his head so hard he was sure he smacked them against his face in the process. He didn't even care. “I'm so close, please don't stop.”

“It's a minute this time.” Peter said firmly, and Wade felt like crying, it was not fair. He apologized.

Wade was practically whining the whole time, and squirming restlessly. He missed the heat around his dick. He missed the constriction and movement. God, he had been so close.

Once the minute was finally up, Peter returned, this time starting from Wade's balls. His erection may have got a bit of time to cool down for a sec, but his balls were as sensitive as ever. And it made butterflies flutter in his stomach when Peter took one in his mouth and hummed. Wade moaned quite loudly as Peter did the same to it's twin, and Christ if he wasn't back in full mast before he certainly was now.

Peter laid the flat of his tongue against the lowest point of Wade's balls, and Wade looked down to see Peter's passionate eyes bore in to him, and then Peter licked up in one broad sweep along the shaft and up to the tip, and Wade's dick was reaching up against the touch.

God, he was so sensitive. Peter repeated the move several times, and Wade was once again shivering.

Peter the licked the top and found the frenulum where the tip met the shaft, and laid his tongue against it, and made sharp fluttery movement with his tongue against it, and Wade was sure he was buddy by the knees.

Wade moaned loudly as Peter pulled back, and repositioned his hand on his shaft and pulled the foreskin deep down, and Wade felt a constrict on his tip, and gosh if it was possible to be any more sensitive and turned on he was so now.

Peter then took the whole length in his mouth, and Wade's tights were shaking, and it was only a couple of sucks it took and Wade was screaming: “I'm coming, I'm coming, God!”

Peter only took Wade deeper and pushed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Wade's cock and immediately Wade could feel himself explode, and he was so seriously deep in fantasy land by this point that he moaned and shoot spray after spray, a spasm after spasm as he shot his load with all force he could muster. He was sure he had not come this hard, or for this long in a long time, and he moaned with voice pitching in his throat as he filled Peter's mouth with the hot liquid, and Wade sealed his eyes shut and dug his head in the pillow, and arched up with all his strength.

Once he finally emptied his load he laid down so relaxed he was like a drag doll, panting hard and completely lost to the world.

He felt Peter pull away from him, and he shivered as the cold air hit his bare cock. Peter soon flopped on top of him, making Wade's breath hitch.

Wade had to collect his bearings for a while until he could fight open his eyes, and look Peter in the eye.

“Oh god, that was amazing.” Wade panted, not moving an inch.

“May I please move now?” Wade asked, referring to the rule of having to keep his arms up by all costs, gaining a chuckle from Peter. “Yes. You are released.” Peter's throat sounded a bit rough. Wade immediately found his hands around Peter's waist, hugging him close.

“Jesus Christ, baby boy, I love you. Where did you learn that?” Wade babbled, still trying to even out his breath. Peter shrugged on his embrace: “Internet?”

Wade was still somewhere on cloud nine.

“You said, you love me.” Peter suddenly said, sounding awed. Wade opened his eyes to look at Peter staring right back at him. Wade noticed that Peter got a bit of his spunk on his face, and Wade shivered with the sight. Man, he had come so much Peter couldn't even hold it all in. That's so freaking amazing. Wade rubbed off the remaining spunk off from Peter's cheek.

“After that blowjob, I should marry you.” Wade moaned, and let his head collapse back down. He was complete buddy. He was sure that he would be unable to stand if forced to.

“Well, then I love you too.” Peter laughed, and playfully swatted Wade's arm.

Wade refused to move for the next ten minutes at least, just enjoying cuddling up to Peter, although he had to push Peter off him. He was too hot to have him all over him. He needed to cool down.

“I didn't think you had it in you to be some dominant.” Wade mumbled, and got his hands around Peter's shoulders, pulling the other closer next to him.

“I felt extra confident this morning. Wonder why.” Peter grinned at the end, making Wade snort as well.

“I think you fried the yellow box. He haven't said a thing after he called me a pet that should be on a leash during the blowjob.”

Peter blushed hard, sputtering: “They were present?”

Wade shrugged. “One of them was. I think he adores you now.”

Peter grinned.

“I can deal with that.”

They both laid still, catching their breath for a while.

 

-

 

When Wade finally deemed himself fit to stand, he got up and took a shower. Peter decided to join him, and Wade did not mind that at all. Showering together was nice, even if they couldn't both fit under the shower spray at the same time.

So they took turns showering, and once they were both clean, Wade decided that it was about time he made some breakfast. Peter agreed that pancakes were long over due.

Wade wore just the apron for now, having to get to cool down a bit before he had to wear all those layers of clothing he wore when ever he was using casual clothes.

Peter was getting dressed while Wade was busy in the kitchen, but he soon joined Wade by getting seated at the kitchen table, commenting about his ass as Wade flipped over the pancakes.

It was strangely domestic, and Wade was sure he could get used to this.

Having Peter in his kitchen, on his sofa, and warming up his bed. Yeah, he could definitely get used to that.

 

Wade finished making them both a huge stack of pancakes. The pancake mix must be the essence of life. That's how great of value he held to it.

And Peter loved them.

They were both quite famished after all that exhausting calorie burning in bed. Some food was more than welcome.

Peter could not finish his whole plate, but Wade kept on going until he was absolutely bloated. Pancakes were the best.

“What do you want to do today?” Peter asked, watching with amaze as Wade managed to clear his whole plate. He swore he had no idea where Wade could store all that food in his body.

“I don't know. Do you have any plans?” Wade asked, and Peter shrugged.

“Not really. Although, I have to visit home. I need clean clothes.”

Wade got up and gathered both their plates and dumped them in the sink. He could wash them later. Or never, seeing how lazy he was about doing housework. Dishes were the worst.

“I could come by too. I haven't seen your flat.” Wade suggested, and sat at the table with a slouch. He was so full.

“Sure. And while we are at it, we could develop the photos we took at the zoo.” Peter thought, and Wade perked up. “No way, you have one of those film cameras? I always wanted to see developing photos!” Wade got all excited. “Wait, do you have a dark room? Don't they need like, things for that?”

Peter laughed as he listened Wade babble excitedly.

“If by things you mean developing agents, then yeah. I have them. I turned my bathroom into a darkroom.”

“Cool. I want to come with.” Wade cheered, and got up to get some clothes on. He was still wearing only an apron, after all.

“Do you want to swing there?” Peter asked, and listened to Wade yell at him in the kitchen from the bedroom. “Sure, I could use a jog after all this food.”

Yeah, right. Peter forgot that Wade would have to actually run there. Not that he minded. He could use a jog himself.

 

-

 

Peter helped Wade up a building, and they raced rooftops together to his Place. Wade insisted that he lost only because he didn't know where to goal was. Peter did not believe him for one second, put let him hope.

They entered the apartment from a fire escape by the window, and Wade was really interested to see the Spider's lair.

It had a lot less web than he had been expecting, but it wasn't too bad of a place. It was a lot smaller than Wade's apartment, obviously a flat, but It seemed cozy enough.

The apartment only had one room, a bathroom, a utility kitchen, and a small hallway that was separated from the main room by a closed door.

The utility kitchen was small. Like very small. It probably couldn't fit both Wade and Peter in it at the same time.

The apartment did not have a proper balcony, only a french one by the fire escape. Peter had his small bed in the corner of the room, a dated computer next to it, and a sofa with an old box shaped television at the corner.

It was pretty minimalistic, but somehow that seemed to suit Spider-man. After all, after hearing about the other's money problems, this was probably the best he could afford.

Wade suddenly seemed very grateful for his two room apartment.

 

“So, do we get to the developing?” Peter asked, and Wade nodded. He was glad to find himself something to do else he get claustrophobic.

“It will take some time though.” Peter warned, well aware of Wade's attention spam.

“I want you to show me how it's done.” Wade asked, and got to take a look in the bathroom.

Peter ushered him inside fast, and once the door was closed he put on a red light.

The bathroom was small as well, but it had a shower, so that gave it some more room to walk around in. Well, not really walk, but more like shuffle around.

Peter gave Wade an explanation of all the tools required, but Wade was pretty sure that he wouldn't remember half of this after they were finished.

He still tried to stay attentive as Peter guided him through each step, letting Wade do all the work as he explained to him what he should do.

It took a lot of developing agents and rinsing, with probably a lot of chemistry behind them, but Wade honestly couldn't say that he understood a thing about that.

He hadn't been too attentive during school.

Developing pictures took a while, and now that all the work was behind them, they had to leave them to get developed in the dark room, and wait for the results.

It was interesting, but Wade still doubted that he could do that again if asked to.

 

“I am actually quite surprised you could sit through all of that.” Peter said, and Wade smiled quite proudly. Of course he could. For Peter.

“Not a challenge. All I had to do was listen and do what you said.” Wade smiled, and winked at Peter. “I managed that before, didn't I?”

Peter blushed, and swatted Wade playfully on the arm.

Wade got to stand next to Peter and hooked his hands around the other, guiding the other towards the sofa. Believe it or not, but the sofa seemed roomier than Peter's small bed.

Wade pushed Peter over, and climbed on top of him. Laying kisses on Peter's lips as he trapped the other under his weight. It was payback time from before.

Peter hooked his hands around Wade's shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately.

Wade made himself a space between Peter's legs, and leaned down to rub against him as he kissed Peter back.

He just couldn't get enough of the Spider.

Wade slid his hands under the shirt of Peter, and rubbed his hands against the other's stomach.

Peter moaned in his mouth and reached over to tangle his fingers in Wade's belt hoops on his pants, and pulled the other closer. Wade could feel Peter through his pants, and he was eager to get some more of that friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Peter lifted his legs up to hook them around Wade's waist, as Wade moved his head to start littering kisses on Peter's neck.

Wade was practically dry humping against Peter, and as he other kept moaning quite responsively, it was almost a miracle they did not miss the doorbell.

Peter immediately jolted up in a shock, looking really surprised with eyes wide as plates.

“Shit!” Peter groaned, and looked at the door anxiously.

Wade could only wonder who it was. Hopefully not the landlord.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The doorbell rang a second time. This time it was followed by a loud voice of someone yelling through the door.

“Peter, are you home? I'm coming in!” It was a female voice outside the door, and Wade and Peter were dead silent. Wade could hear the key scratching on the lock, as someone was coming inside.

“Who has a key to your apartment?” Wade asked curious, and suddenly he was on the floor. He had forgotten how strong Spider-man could be in time of need.

“Shit!” Peter cussed, and got up to stand. He immediately tried to straighten out is clothes as Wade got up from the floor. Wade just looked around in daze, deciding to get on the sofa, from where he could observe the situation.

When the front door was opened, Peter made a hand gesture for Wade to keep low profile. Wade raised a brow at him, as he watched Peter dash to the hallway door. Peter opened it quite hastily, and Wade was quite curious seeing an old woman behind the door.

For a moment he had thought it would be Peter's Ex.

“Peter, how are you.” The old woman said with a smile. She then peered over Peter's shoulder, noticing another person on a sofa. “Oh you have a friend over, how nice.”

The woman was carrying a grocery bag, and got into the small kitchen to lay it down. She soon returned to walk to Wade, and Wade saw it fitting to get up and introduce himself, seeing that the lady was already offering him her hand.

Wade got up and rounded the sofa, and accepted the hand, and shook it firmly.

“My name's May. I'm Peter's aunt.” The old woman smiled kindly, and Wade watched the wrinkles for in the corners of her mouth. Peter had mentioned of her once, hadn't he?

“Wade.” He introduced, and got a curious look back. “Wilson.” He added. May let go of his hand only after hearing the last name.

“A new friend I see. I haven't heard of you before. I'm glad Peter is making friends.” She smiled, and turned to smile at Peter who was currently unloading May's groceries in his fridge.

“Peter can be such a timid young man. I am glad his getting along with people his age.” Wade grinned a bit. He wasn't exactly Peter's age.

“Timid? I haven't even noticed.” Wade grinned with a bit allusive voice. Peter glared at him angrily.

Aunt May did not seem to pick on the subtext. She leaned in a bit closer, Wade wondered if her eyesight was poor.

“Oh, dear child, what is wrong with your skin? Is that what they call atopic skin? I have an ointment for that, if you want. I have it at home, but I can get it for next time. I'm sure Peter will give it to you.”

Aunt may said heartily, and Wade looked a bit miffed. “I'm sorry, but I don't think your ointment can fix this.” Wade wrinkled his nose with a pout. Thankfully Peter appeared soon aside him to help him shield himself from the woman's questioning.

“Aunt May, Please. He's a bit sensitive about his skin. It's a rare condition.” Peter tried to save.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes my mouth gets a hold of me.” Aunt may apologized, and looked over at Peter.

“Darling child, have you eaten?” Peter looked apologetically at Wade, this was just how Aunt May was.

“Actually, I have. Wade made pancakes for me.”

Aunt may seemed to size Wade up with his eyes. “A capable man! Thank you for looking after Peter.”

Wade suddenly liked this woman a lot more.

“We should have a small chat. My old bones need a bit of rest after carrying the lot.” Aunt may said, and got to sit on the computer chair.

Peter gave Wade a warning look as he guided Wade over to sit on the sofa. Wade had no idea why Peter seemed so worried. Aunt may seemed like a nice woman for her age.

“I think he's more worried of you.” The white box quipped. Wade had no idea what for. He could handle himself.

Peter sat next to Wade on the sofa, Wade got to sit a bit closer to him, even if he got a wary eye from Peter.

“How did you lads meet? I haven't even heard of you before, Wade.” Aunt may asked, and simultaneously Wade said: “Internet.” as Peter said: “Work.”

They looked at each other, and Wade got a soft shove on his forearm. “Work.” He agreed.

“Oh, do you work at the paper as well?” Aunt may asked, and Wade had to shake his hands negative as he laughed at the mere idea. “With a mug like this, no way.”

Peter gave Wade another shove. It tinged only a little. Wade tried to school his features: “I write an ask column.”

Aunt may seemed interested. “Oh, what kind of an ask forum?”

Wade tried to pull something off his ass: “I help people with their dirty work.” Wade evaded Peter's shove this time. He looked back at him victoriously.

“Like cleaning and such?” Aunt may asked, and Wade nodded eagerly. “Exactly!” If that meant cleaning up the unwanted people from the face of earth, that was exactly what he did.

“Oh, I have this nasty stain on my curtain, and I just can't seem to get it off. Do you have any suggestions?” Aunt May bemoaned.

Wade answered without a falter: “Have you tried baking soda and vinegar?” That's what got the bloodstains off his clothes. It should be strong enough to clean the kitchen pipes too. If May couldn't get the stain off with that, then it was an ex curtain.

“Oh, I haven't even tried yet. Thank you for the tip. I really appreciate it darling.”

Wade swung his hand noncommittally: “Oh you, don't thank me yet.”

Aunt may then directed her look at Peter, and Wade sighed with gratitude. A house elf he was not.

“How is Mary-Jane, Peter I haven't heard of her in a while.”

Peter seemed to get a bit tense then, nibbling on his finger nails and worrying that lip of his.

Wade looked at the other a bit concernedly. It must still be a difficult topic with him.

“I haven't heard of her much after the break up. From what I gather she's happy with Harry. At least he can support her acting career.” Peter mumbled. Oh, she was an actress, Wade noted. She must have been beautiful. A much different class than him. Wade thought a bit gloomy.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Peter. Harry was such a nice lad. I'm sure he will take good care of her.” Aunt May tried to console. Looking a bit saddened.

“But that is young love. I bet you can find a much better girl one day.” Aunt May tried, and Wade had to cough on his fist. There were so much things wrong in that sentence.

Peter was still worrying his lip, Wade noted. He wondered what was going through that pretty head of his.

“Actually, I'm already seeing someone else.” Peter said, and Wade immediately looked at him quite wary. He couldn't possibly be talking about him now. To his aunt no less! He was not good boyfriend material. May would have a fit!

Wade tried to signal Peter to abort, but he did not acknowledge his efforts.

“Oh. That is good news Peter. Why haven't you told me sooner. She must be a nice lady.” Aunt may mused, while every single warning bell was ringing in Wade's head at once.

He actually shoved Peter's hand to shake his head at him in panic like state. He was not ready for this.

Peter seemed to think otherwise. He was already in the room. Aunt May would eventually want to meet him anyways. It might as well be now.

“Actually, He's a... He.” Peter said awkwardly.

“Oh? Well, that is a surprise, but I still had my inkling. You are so into those superheroes of yours.” Aunt continued, and Wade felt like stepping on Peter's foot. Or showing his hand in his mouth. Whatever to make the other stop this nonsense now. He had never been introduced to any relatives yet, and he was sure this would all end up in a disaster.

“I hope to meet him someday. He must be a nice young man.” Aunt May sounded very supportive.

“Actually, he's-” Wade took Peter's hand to try to get his attention and plead him out of this. Peter only nodded his head at Aunt may's direction, and smiled hopefully. He then linked their fingers and turned his attention back to May: “Wade right here.”

Wade considered his changes of escape by jumping out the window. But he saw his chance flutter away from him. It was all too late now.

“Oh, but he seems nice. He made you pancakes too.” Aunt May smiled supportive, and Wade felt his jaw drop. Pancakes? That was enough for her?

“I am happy for you Peter. He seems like a darling man.” Aunt May smiled, and and looked at Wade. “I'm happy for you too, Wade. Peter here is a good boy. The closest thing I have to a son, and he's a good son at that.” Wade tried to nod in his haze. He couldn't believe she was actually buying this.

“I hope you can keep supporting Peter. His job isn't paying too well.” Peter made a whine like sound, disagreeing with May.

“Oh my job pays good.” Wade suddenly assured, and nodded very widely. Peter looked at him scolding. “For an ask forum writer.” Wade added.

He wondered if saying that his “side business” was what brought the bread in the table, but refrained from it. For Peter's sake.

“But I should really leave you two to it. I hope I didn't interrupt anything.” Aunt may suddenly said, and got up. Wade was glad that she was leaving. This was all pretty much for one day to handle.

“Please do visit me sometime Peter. I rarely see you now that you live on your own. It get's lonely alone in that big house. I could use a strong man like Wade to move some boxes to the cellar.”

Aunt may smiled at Wade, who just looked back at him like a deer in the headlights. Visit May? Not in the near future.

Peter got up to escort Aunt May to the door. Wade peered over the sofa, and shyly waved at aunt May. Aunt may seemed to wave back at him enthusiastically. She really seemed like a nice lady.

Peter then escorted Aunt May out the door, and closed the door behind her, leaning against the door with a loud sigh.

“That was... Different.” Wade mumbled, as Peter walked up to him, and sat next to him on the sofa.

“No kidding.” Peter sighed, and took hold of Wade's hand. “At least it went well.”

“She now thinks I'm a writer.” Wade mused. “An ask columnist. How surreal is that?”

“She seemed to like you though.” Peter smiled.

“She seems to lake the illusion of me. You do realize that about nothing you said about me is true.” Wade said disdainfully.

“Well, she was right about you being nice.” Peter tried to support.

Wade snorted. As if that was going to help.

“Well, at least you have now met my whole family.” Peter smiled supportive, and Wade nodded. He was glad he didn't have to meet any more relatives.

“I have no family to show you, though.” Wade said in return, and leaned back on his seat.

“Well, you got your voices.” Peter suggested. Wade laughed.

“Well, let me introduce you, the Yellow box-” Wade held high his right hand, “And the white box.” he lifted his other hand up.

Peter laughed at his antics. “Well, I'm glad to meet them as well. From what I gather, they already like me.”

“That's true, that.” Wade nodded.

“Maybe one day you can meet Gwen and her boyfriend. For real this time.” Peter suggested, and Wade shook his head. “Hell no.”

Peter laughed at him. “Give it time.” Peter grinned. Peter was sure that they would get along just fine.

Wade and Peter sat quietly on the sofa or a while, until Wade had to break it up

“About May; she's really sweet and all, but She kind of has a point. You deserve a better person.” Wade started.

Peter watched at him, wondering where he was getting at.

“You do realize my job description, right? Because I can promise that it isn't going to change. I will come home, most often in pieces, and covered up in guts that aren't even mine!”

“Yeah, I get that. And I have been thinking about it at times.” Peter admitted, and rubbed his elbow.

“It isn't life that I would take for myself, but you are different from me.”

“I damn well am. I'm insane, criminally so too. I just wonder if you really understand what it's going to be like, living with a sociopath.” Wade ranted, and Peter sighed.

“Come here. Let's talk about this thoroughly.” Peter gestured with his hand for Wade to come closer. Wade momentarily considered not to, but gave up. There was a small part of him that really wanted to keep Peter in his life.

Wade got over, and Peter leaned himself over so that he was leaning against the sofa's hand rest, with Wade resting against his chest. Peter then got his hands on Wade's shoulders and massaged him gently.

“There are two sides to everything. Want to hear what I came up when I thought about this the moment I got your emails?” Peter mumbled, and resumed with his massaging.

Wade looked up so that he could make eye contact with Peter. Peter looked a grim, but he was still smiling.

“No relationship is perfect. When I was with Mary-Jane, I finally understood that. When I was with her, I would come home, and if she was not there, I would immediately grow a panic. Was she kidnapped? Was she okay? What if she was out on the streets this late, I if anyone else, knows how dangerous that can be, especially for a young woman.

I would grow anxious if she didn't answer her texts, and in the end she would come home, and say that she was just hanging with her friends.

Do you know how often she got in trouble because of my work? Whenever I was too careless, someone would take advantage of our relationship. Doctor Octopus kidnapped her once. He made me choose between her life, and a bus full of others. In the end I ended up supporting each on my web over the water, almost losing both. Needless to say Doc. Oc. Escaped.

Not to mention that I have had enough loved ones die on me. I lost both my parents when I was young. I lost my uncle to a common mugger, shooting the gun out of sheer panic. I have lost friends in this crazy city with new super villains popping up like mushroom on the rain.

At least with you I wont need to fear that you are dying in some ditch. You will come back. No matter if it take's your life, hell you could die over me if need be.

Just knowing that is a huge relief. At least I am not putting people on danger because of personal affliction.” Peter finished with his small scale rant.

“Mary Jane may have been beautiful, sweet, and kind person, but she was also my greatest weakness. At least dating you wont bring me in to a useless heap when forced to decide between a school bus full of kids and you. No matter what, I believe that I couldn't get rid of you even if I tried.”

Wade was silent for a while, taking it all in. “That's actually kind of deep.”

“Yes, I am aware that you will probably go off somewhere and cause as much chaos as you possibly can, but at least you will be safe.”

Peter hugged Wade, and drew small circles on his chest.

“I am very much aware that you kill for living, with no moral standing on which side of the field you are playing for, but not dating you would not change that. At least in the future I got to hope that you choose my side, in the end. I have come to understand, that in exchange for the stability brought by your capability to return to me even after a nuclear disaster, I just have to deal with the fact that you do what you do for your work. Can you really say that I would be better off without you? Why would protect me if I needed it? I am not immortal, either.”

Wade mulled this over in his head. Peter was actually making sense. And here he was, ready to raise hell over his job.

He could let Peter live his normal live with his conscious clear from having to deal with a psychotic boyfriend. But for that Peter would still remain as fucked as he was. Wade couldn't have just anyone, and apparently neither did Peter.

“So you are okay with my job?” Wade asked, looking up. Peter grinned and shook his head with a laugh.

“Hell no. But, dating you has a lot of other perks.” Peter grinned, and leaned over him to lay a kiss on his forehead.

“Believe me on this, Wade. You are good to me.” Peter smiled, and then added as an after thought: “At least now I get to know when you are blowing up this city before you actually do it. It might be for the better.”

Wade laughed at Peter. “I'm too unpredictable for that. But thanks for trying.”

“Well, how about you send me a text when you think of such an idiot idea?” Peter suggested with a laugh. Wade grinned back at him. “Maybe. No promises.”

Peter smiled happily, glad that they had found a common ground.

“Want a back massage?” Peter asked out of the blue. Feeling like he should praise Wade after seeing his point. He knew that this relationship could never be perfect, but it was the closest thing to that which he could achieve. He would just have to work on it.

“Hmm, a massage sounds amazing.” Wade groaned. “Can we do it naked?” He asked with a brows wiggling.

Peter laughed at him, but agreed. “Well, get your naked ass on my bed.”

 

Wade immediately got up and started working his clothes off. Peter laughed at his enthusiasm as he went to search for a bottle of lotion. He did not have any actual massaging lotion, but he was sure that he had a bottle of hand lotion somewhere. It would have to do.

Peter also fetched a couple of towels, one to cover Wade so that he wouldn't get cold during his massage, and one under his head to rest on.

Peter got his bed ready for Wade before he started stripping himself down. Wade of course was already naked, and was instructed to lay on his stomach on the bed.

Wade got up on it, and got his head comfortable on the folded up towel.

It did not take long for Peter to get undressed, and Wade watched as Peter climbed on top of him. He covered Wade's feet with the towel, and sat down on top of Wade's thighs and buttocks, letting his cock rest between Wade's ass crack. Wade couldn't resist whispering “Kinky” to Peter. Peter smiled at him as he put each of his legs comfortably bend on each side of Wade's hips, making sure not to lay his full weight on him.

Peter reached for the bottle of lotion, and squirted a generous amount on his palm. He then warmed it up on his hands, ready to apply it.

Wade waited eagerly for the massage to begin, and was quite pleased when the warm hands found his back.

Peter started with Wade's shoulder. He did smooth circling motion to find any kinks. He then started palming Wade's shoulders, using his thumbs to brush out the hard spots.

Wade enjoyed it, and straightened his head so that he was practically facing the towels. When he felt Peter's thumbs at the nape of his neck, he was practically getting undone by his fingertips.

The small circling motion of Peter's thumbs was so relaxing.

Wade concentrated fully on the fingers working their magic on him.

Wade enjoyed it when Peter moved his thumbs up and down his back, tracing a line on each side of his spine. Not over it, just a bit to the side. Peter then got his whole palm to massage his side in a rubbing motion. It was bliss.

Peter then got at the small of his hip, just over his buttocks, and massaged the the area with the heel of his hand. The warmth felt amazing, and it was like the massage was going straight to his feel good sensors. It was erotic in a way, especially with Peter sitting on him, and with his movements Wade could feel his penis rubbing against his ass cheeks. Not to mention how he could feel Peter grow a bit excited as he brushed against him each time Peter reached over Wade to rub his back.

Wade couldn't resist a small moan to escape him as Peter finally moved to his buttocks, holding firmly, moving in smoothing circles. It was so enjoyable and nice. He enjoyed it each time Peter's hands slipped between his ass cheeks, and stroked the sensitive skin hidden there. Peter moved downwards a bit, his dick slipping with him until it was relaxing between Wade's legs. Peter's hands went lower, and Wade could feel the fingers pet against his butt hole with each stroke.

Wade moaned: “That feels so good.” Peter chuckled as he moved his position so that he was shamelessly groping Wade's ass from where his legs started right beneath his buttocks, stroking upwards.

“Jesus, Peter, where have you been all my life?”

“Here, mostly. Or at May's” Peter grinned, knowing it was a rhetorical question, but answering nonetheless. He liked teasing Wade like that.

Peter knew Wade was getting pretty turned on. He did not mind, actually, he encouraged that. After all, they had been pretty rudely interrupted before.

He just loved giving Wade some much needed tender love and care.

Peter then got back to massaging so that his heels of hands were together, his palms brushed up Wade's ass cheeks, but his thumbs created a bath between his crack, massaging over the tender skin and the puckering hole.

“Do you mind?” Peter asked, and did it again, making sure to lay special attention on Wade's ass crack, going from the very base of his balls and upwards.

“Oh, not at all, please by all means!” Wade moaned, and would have spread his legs wider for better access had Peter not had his own legs too close.

Peter got up and nudged Wade's legs in a silent plea for him to move them aside a bit so Peter could lean down between Wade's legs. Peter then moved down so that he was comfortably leaning on his chest, his face so close to the other's butt.

Peter let his pointer -and forefinger rub against Wade's hole, massaging the outer rims. Wade was moaning quite loud, enjoying it all.

Peter could not resist the temptation anymore, so he had both his hand's on Wade's ass and spread the cheeks apart to reach over and lay a curious lick over Wade's hole. Wade shivered quite prominently, not expecting it. Wade tasted like the lotion Peter had used, aloe vera.

Wade moaned as Peter lapped at the hole, and then pressed his tongue flat against it, and grounded it against the pucker. He then leaned closer to push the tip against the folds, trying to ease in and enter.

“Oh god.” Wade moaned, and dug his hands in the sheets.

Peter pushed his tongue in slightly, and then moved back only to repeat the motion. Only stretching a bit, entering only slightly, before he pushed his tongue deeper.

Wade moaned as Peter wiggled his tongue in, and curved the tip inside him, lapping at the inner wall's of Wade's rectum.

Wade moaned and tried to lift his hips up, moaning as he felt his hard cock slide against the bed sheets. He wanted to do that again, but he worried it would disturb Peter's advances.

Peter pulled his tongue out to roll it around the pucker, keeping the tip teasing against the inner folds.

Wade groaned as Peter dug back in, reaching as far as he could. Wade was so relaxed by the massage, and so turned on by the stimulus, that he hardly could resist moaning, to Peter's enjoyment.

Peter then freed his other hand to let his finger wander where his tongue already resided.

With one firm thrust he shoved his pointer finger inside all the way alongside his tongue, and he bent the finger inside in a come hither motion, making Wade gasp loudly.

Peter pulled his tongue back to pant loudly. “Christ, you look hot right now.” Peter moaned, and shifted his position so that he could use one hand to bride Wade's ass cheeks apart, as he added another finger in the mix.

Peter could see Wade's muscles tense, and his shoulder blades and muscles move under the skin of his back as Wade adjusted his arms, trying to hold himself in place.

Peter twisted the fingers around in Wade's hole, and groped again, making Wade moan and bite the towel to try and contain himself.

Peter backed up to sit, and moved his fingers faster in and out, making Wade rock his hips along his movement, shamelessly rubbing his dick against the covers.

Peter then pulled his hand free from inside Wade, and Wade groaned at the empty feeling, almost whining to get the feeling back.

Peter climbed over Wade, and laid his chest against Wade's back, and laid his body flush with Wade and let his cock rest against Wade's ass crack as he rubbed it along it. Peter couldn't reach Wade's shoulder, the other being a lot taller than him, but he tried to whisper in his ear nonetheless: “Wade, I really want to.” Peter left the sentence broken on purpose, letting Wade fill in the planks.

Wade wanted to take Peter first, but a man had needs! He couldn't possibly resist this kind of torture.

“Yes! Please! Take me, Fuck me in the mattress!” Wade moaned, and buried his face in the towel to pant hardly.

Peter bit his lip trying to contain himself. He was so hard just from watching Wade and hearing his constant moans echo in his small room.

Peter got the lotion and used a generous amount of it on himself to use as a lubricant.

Peter moved his hands on Wade's ass, and spread the cheeks apart to align his cock against Wade's pucker. He could feel the slightly open hole move against his tip, and he couldn't resist plunging right in, thrusting to the hilt on the very first go.

This time both Wade and Peter moaned, and Peter tried to hiss and concentrate himself. He was so sensitive, the burning heat around him was almost engulfing him alive.

“Shit, Wade, You are so tight!” Peter groaned, and staid still for a brief moment to collect his bearings.

Wade moving under him to nudge against him was a surprising boost.

Peter pulled up and hit back down. The position was a bit awkward with Wade laying plank on the mattress, but Peter could manage it.

Wade could feel his rectum shift to make room for Peter, and the feeling was most peculiar, in a horribly intoxicating way.

“Faster, Peter.” Wade moaned, and prepared himself for a proper pounding.

Peter took heed of Wade's command, and started moving fast, hearing his skin slab against Wade on each thrust.

Peter took leverage from the mattress, trying to hold himself properly for easier access.

Wade was like hot velvet around him, so enticing.

Peter slammed in hard and fast, building up a steady phase, And Wade was a moaning ball of lust in no time. Peter tried to angle his movement, trying to thrust as deep as possible. He could feel the walls give him way, and the roof of the canal stroke his knob. it was perfect. He went on fast, shivering as he felt the tightest part, the sphincter, slide against his shaft, holding tight.

Wade could feel each thrust make way in him, and every time Peter slammed to the hilt, he could feel the very tip of his cock hit against a wall somewhere deep withing him, it was as if Peter could reach the very end of him. The feel of that happening made him feel like he was stuffed to the core, thoroughly dominated.

“Peter, I'm so close.” Wade groaned, and he could feel the build up. He could feel the press on his scrotum, and the pressure of impending orgasm tingle on his stomach. He was full of cock and practically in a brink of a spasm. He tried to hold to the sheets, moaning loudly.

With the combined factor of the massage, getting a very proper rimming, and getting pounded to the hilt, he was already built up for this before they even had properly begun.

Wade was afraid he wouldn't last long at all.

Peter's thrusts got a bit erratic, hitting in deep, and Wade felt the sudden jolt in him as Peter hit just the right spot, which he barely even knew he had. He felt his legs shake, he felt the goosebumps and the shivers rake over him in waves, and he felt himself closing up, holding on for dear life as he came yelling, covering Peter's sheets with his load shooting out in rivulet.

Peter groaned as he felt Wade grow intensely tight around him, and he fought to keep thrusting just a couple of more times until he followed suit, and pulled out to come all over Wade's back.

Peter collapsed over Wade, and panted hard as he tried to rest against Wade's tad bit cooler skin.

“Peter, please roll over.” Wade whined from under him, and Peter collapsed on the corner of the bed and rolled on his back. He was panting and spent. He was in bliss.

Wade was also breathing quite hard, trying to catch his bearings again.

Once Peter was cooled down just enough to think straight, he reached for the towel on Wade's legs and wiped them both clean from spunk. He cleaned whatever he had smeared on him as he collapsed on Wade, and he cleaned Wade's back. Peter looked at the mess he had made and felt his ears heat up. It was almost surreal that he had done that.

“Roll over.” Peter nudged Wade, who just looked around lazily. “Where? Your bed is so tiny.” Wade reached to turn so that he was leaning half on top of Peter.

Peter then leaned over to take care of the mess Wade had made.

Wade groaned as his sensitive cock was rubbed with the rough surface of the towel.

He waited as Peter took care of him, and watched Peter then lay the towel over the mess he had made on the bed. Peter would take care of that later.

Peter collected Wade in his hands rested his chin on Wade's shoulder.

Wade seemed to be somewhere far off in Lala-land, and Peter took advantage of this.

“Wanna meet Gwen tomorrow with me?” Peter asked, and Wade groaned.

“Ugh, Fine. You win. Do I have to buy you a ring while I'm at it? I should chain you to my bed.“ Wade babbled, and Peter grinned. “Maybe at a later time. I'm glad you decided to see my way with meeting my friends.”

“The things I'm willing to do for you.” Wade groaned.

“I'm very grateful for that, you know.” Peter said, and Wade smiled shortly. “You use sex against me like a true pro.”

Peter laughed. “You are just over exaggerating.” Wade grinned. He might be.

“How ever are you so good, I have no idea. But seriously, with your prowess in bed, I'm starting to consider whether I should chain you up to it. I have a lot of chain, and my bed needs a minx like you in it. Don't even dare think that I'll ever let you leave from it.” Wade mumbled, and maneuvered himself around in Peter's small bed so that they were facing each other. Wade chained Peter in his embrace by locking his arms and feet around him. “Like so.”

Peter laughed, and tried to push Wade to free him, but Wade was holding tight. Peter grinned and gave up to his fate.

“You are so silly sometimes.” Peter grinned. Wade kissed that goofy smile off his lips.

“You are too good for me Peter.” Wade said playfully. Peter was like a well balanced ball of fun and entertaining guy, stunning looks, with similar tastes and humor, and a lot of understanding and compassion, and a healthy sex drive. How ever he had ever found someone so good, he had no idea.

“I'm just a nice guy.” Peter tried, and rubbed Wade's back.

“Hey, you are like, way above a nice guy. You are like godly perfect. It's hard looking you in the eye and think: “Wow. I'm this literally insane guy who looks like minced meat, Yet I scored this ridiculously handsome and smart guy.” Do I have, like, a god's consent or what, or is this a trap?”

Wade wondered, and eyed at Peter. “We are like night and day. Seriously, what the fuck do you see in me?” Wade honestly wanted to know. It was all too good to be true, it was like seeing this amazing dream from which you would suddenly wade up in your own bed, living in your own filth.

Peter looked at Wade's eyes, and smiled at him, before relaxing in Wade's hold. Wade apparently would keep him hostage until he seemed it fit to release him.

“Well, your company is ridiculously relaxing, for one.” Peter said, and got his hands around Wade's waist. “I don't have to worry about what I say or do. I don't need to worry about finding things to do, you keep coming up with enough stuff on your own. It's kind of like an amusement park ride. You get in and let the ride do it's job. And another thing is that it will never get boring. You are too insane to predict, and it's kind of entertaining.” Peter grinned. “Also it helps that you are so adorably romantic and bold in your own way. I won't have the time to get awkward because you just go with the whim. I don't even have time to think to myself: “Well, I wonder what Wade thinks of this” Because instead of thinking, you are already executing whatever is going through that mind of yours. It's nice being in a relationship that's actually open like a book, and I don't have to wonder what I did to piss you off this time.”

Wade grinned. It really sounded like him. “As if you could piss me off. That's kind of my job.”Wade grinned, and Peter shrugged. “We'll see. Even I have nasty habits.”

“Really? I always thought you are this little mister perfect. I bet I can out nasty your habits.” Wade grinned, and poked Peter's sides.

“I don't doubt that.” Peter grinned, being well aware that Wade was not one to pay attention after himself. He was too interested with what was in front of him.

“Name one nasty habit you have.” Wade suddenly dared, and Peter blinked. Well, he might as well. He tried to bring up front anything he remembered Mary Jane complaining of in the past.

“Well, when I start tinkering I practically bring every single tool and part on the kitchen table and keep them there for days, barking like an angry dog after anyone trying to move them.”

Wade grinned. He sometimes left his equipment after himself whenever he was cleaning his guns, or was somehow working to improve them. “Well, I forget my weapons laying about. I once sat on top of my taser, which I forgot between the sofa cushions. I have been trying to remember to put them back on the rack, but honestly, there's too many to track.” Peter giggled at the idea of Wade electrocuting himself. On Wade it seemed sort of cute, a thing that would be so like him. It was hard comparing Wade to any regular Joe, who could actually get hurt sitting on top of a taser.

It was Peter's turn to come up with another nasty habit.

“My work is super important to me. I will interrupt any task I am at to save a random person on the streets. Yes, even sex.” Peter grinned at Wade apolitically. Wade honestly couldn't say that he was unaware of that. When he met Spidey out on patrol, he rarely had time for Wade's antics. As disappointing as that was.

“I hate housework. I would rather move than clean my apartment.” Wade mumbled. Peter tutted at him.

“Well, you should get a washing machine and stuff. Then all you gotta do is load it and press start. It's honestly not that hard.” Peter tried to explain. “Although, I also have the habit of leaving clothes on furniture. I should get a basket for dirty clothes.” Peter mused. “But the most annoying thing probably is my darkroom in the toilet. It's not user friendly, it takes space, and it's hardly a pretty solution. Using the toilet as it was meant to be suddenly isn't that great anymore.”

Wade wondered this for a moment, wondering if there was a way to solve that. “I have a small closet in my apartment, like a small room with shelves, you get?” Wade suggested.

“Would you let me use it? You do understand that if you allow me in your apartment I will start to take it over. One room at a time.” Peter warned. “If you let me develop photos there, I will be over a lot often, and my photos will be everywhere! I will hang then all around the rooms and walls.”

Peter really couldn't help pressing it enough. “I will make strings from my web to hang them over to dry. Yes, I will get string everywhere, but they deteriorate after two hours. They wont leave a trace.” Peter made a show of making a small string from his webbing.

Wade played with the string as he thought about it. He usually got a bit possessive over his space, but he couldn't really say that he wasn't used to living in a dumb. Whatever Peter could bull could hardly be worse than what he did.

“You could do the housework, I will even supply you those machines, and then you are free to have your photos on the ceiling.” Wade suggested, and Peter grinned.

“Hang them high, though. I hate it when I have to duck. I wish I was shorter at times, but at least now I get to hover imposingly.” Wade grinned as he joked about his height.

“Well, maybe. If you are sure. Thanks for the offer.” Peter said, a bit surprised that Wade would even offer. Wade on the other hand was a bit surprised that Peter would consider cleaning after his shit. Which on the other hand reminded him, that if he was to give that closet space for Peter, he would have to get rid of all that junk he had “cleaned” there last night.

“Yeah. About that. I Think that I should head home.” Wade mumbled. He would need to get rid of the crap before Peter decided to barge on in. Also, if he was about to meet Peter's friends, he should at least put on a clean set of clothes.

“You are free to stay.” Peter welcomed, and Wade laughed. “And share this tiny bed? In your dreams.”

“Thanks for the massage though. I liked it pretty much.” Wade winked, and got up to search for his clothes. He stretched his legs. He was so damn relaxed, he might just as well be a noodle man.

Wade pulled on his clothes. He felt like he could use a shower, but that could wait until he got home. His clothes couldn't get any dirtier, they were already ready for laundry.

Wade looked at Peter. And leaned over to kiss him quite passionately, half as a thank you for the great evening, half just because he liked it.

“Thanks. But next time, I swear, your ass is mine.” Wade grinned, and nibbled on Peter's lip. Peter winked at him with a light smile. “I will count on that.” Wade grinned and ruffled Peter's hair.

Wade then pulled up to stand straight from leaning over Peter on the bed, and start making his way home, but Peter stopped him, just to confirm:

“I will see you tomorrow, right?” Peter asked, and got up as well.

“Sure. Just call me by anytime.” Wade smiled, and reached over to give Peter a kiss now that Peter was up and about. Wade enjoyed the fact that Peter was still naked, and shamelessly slapped his ass. “Don't worry. I won't ditch your friends. I promised I'd be there.” Wade assured.

He looked Peter in the eyes, and smiled as he remembered the photos from earlier: “And bring over those photos of yours, when you get them developed.” Wade added.

“Of course.” Peter smiled, and escorted Wade to the fire exit. Wade preferred to leave the way he had came in.

Wade climbed up to the fire escape, and he peered in through the french balcony to kiss Peter one last time, this time for a bit longer.

“Good bye.” Wade said, and grinned. “Waifu.”

Peter playfully showed him off his balcony. “Have a safe trip home, husbando.”

Wade grinned as he jumped down the fire exit, already on his way.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!

Wade had no idea what to wear for the meet up. What he wanted to wear was his costume because in it he felt the most comfortable. What Peter wanted him to wear was casual clothes. So he decided to meet in the middle, and wear somewhat normal clothes but with the addition of his mask.

He really did not feel like presenting his ugly mug at people. He wouldn't have showed it to aunt May either had the woman not managed to sneak up on him.

At least they had agreed on a neutral location. They decided to meet Peter's friends over a hamburger at a diner close the center.

Once Wade arrived there, he noticed that Peter, among with his friends, were already waiting for him. Wade had not been late Per se, just tardy.

“I'm glad you made it.” Peter smiled, and gave him a hug once he was at range.

“He got worried you would chicken out after all.” Gwen teased, and it was the first time Wade got a good look at her. She was a beautiful blonde. Where did Peter meet all these hot chicks? At least she had come alone. Wade really wasn't a fan of meeting up people. Having more people to try and account for, was not his suite.

“Well, he tricked me into coming. Asking me on my weak moment.” Wade scoffed as he followed Peter and Gwen inside the diner. They got a secluded corner booth. Peter had briefed him that Gwen was well aware of his superhero business, so at least Wade did not have to pay attention to what he did and did not say about his profession.

“It's nice to finally meet you and see Peter without his phone for once.” Gwen commented as they had seated.

For niceties Wade agreed with her and said that it was nice meeting her as well.

“So do you wear that mask for identity reasons?” Gwen asked, and Wade shrugged: “More like personal reasons.”

“So are you going to eat through it or something?” Gwen joked, and Wade face palmed. For Christ sake, they went for a dining date, how could he be so fucking stupid to not realize that he would need to lift his mask anyways? “Apparently not.” Wade groaned.

Peter patted Wade reassuringly on the back.

“You could just take off the mask. I don't think Gwen is going to mind.” Peter said, and Wade only pulled his hood deeper on his head.

The Waiter arrived and took their orders. Wade got himself an angus beef and bacon burger in a large size, accompanied with a large beer to cool his nerves.

Once the waitress left, Gwen resumed with her questions. In a way it was similar to the last time they had met over the internet. “So you are a mercenary? How does a mercenary actually know Spider-man?”

Wade shrugged. “Well, it's hard to not know Peter. I see him around the city, sometimes team up with, or against him, and I think he once had a bounty on his head, but I guess the original guy to issue it is pushing daisies. I haven't heard of him in a while.” Wade babbled, and held both hands together in front of his nose. He could survive this meeting, masked or not.

“Well, I guess you aren't lying of your profession then.” Gwen said sounding a bit surprised. Maybe to a regular person it was hard to believe that mercenaries existed.

“Yeah. Killing people is my full time job, but lately I have been doing a lot of shield business. I had a friend who sort of managed to calm me down a bit. We haven't talked in a long while, and in my opinion, he can remain hiding for all I care.” Wade groaned.

“How do you even find your-” Gwen considered her words: “Customers?” She sounded curious.

“I have an ad on the newspaper.” Wade grinned, and got a small swat from Peter.

“Wade's an idiot. But he's kind of well known one, so people find him.” Peter corrected.

“I'm also on the phone book. That helps.” Wade babbled.

Gwen gave him a bit weird look, probably not able to tell if he was serious. Which Wade was. Deadly serious.

“So what stops people from finding you when they want to beat your ass?” Gwen asked, sounding a bit superfluous.

“Absolutely nothing. I like my life exciting like that.” Wade grinned. “I would like to see them try and kill me. Seriously, good luck.” Wade laughed.

It was then that the waitress came over with their drinks, and Wade was about to take a sip of his beer when he realized that he was still wearing his mask. He laid the glass down.

“So what? You think you are immortal?” Gwen scolded, and Wade nodded eagerly. “Yeah.”

“What's the story behind that?” Gwen really did not seem to believe him.

“I was in the weapon x program with Wolverine. I got my existing healing skill engineered for me to work a bit more efficiently. Too bad that came with a fuck ton of side effects. But in a nutshell, nah, I don't think I can be killed. They are welcome to try though.” Wade explained.

“Side effects? What can be side effects of eternal health?” Gwen asked, and even Peter looked at him a bit curiously.

Wade really was feeling a bit more confident now, and since the food would be arriving soon, he would have to take off his mask eventually anyways.

Wade pulled the mask off his head, and pointed a finger at his face: “This.”

Today was totally not a good day to be sporting his mug. He was in the decomposing state, and some of the holes caused by it were pretty prominent.

“I have cancer. It can't be cured. Eats me alive that fucker. Also I have this mental problem, since my braincells are constantly recreated it kinda makes me go off my rocker.”

Gwen gasped very loudly, and covered her mouth. Wade's eye twitched, and Peter had his hand on his shoulder in an instant.

The waitress came with their food, and started reading straight from the small notepad she had about who ordered what, and when she looked up, she gasped, dropped all the plates on the table and honestly to god run away.

Wade felt a like someone had just slapped him on the face, and he stood up in a snap: “Fuck this, I'm going home.”

The force Peter possessed to push him back down on his seat was inhuman. Wade couldn't resist it.

“Wade, calm down. I'm sure Gwen is just concerned. The food is here, we wont be disturbed again, sit down and eat.” Wade growled some well singled curses under his breath, but decided to do just that.

“I'm so sorry!” Gwen suddenly realized to say, and Wade leered at her. Hearing someone say that about his face was exactly what he did no want to hear. He didn't need any apologies, they meant nothing to him.

Wade tried to calm down, take in deep breaths. He decided to distract himself with his food, as he gathered the burger in his hands and took a huge bite. The waitress had pissed him off the most. He was trying his best to stay on his seat and not go after her.

Peter was talking with Gwen about something, but Wade was not paying attention to them. He was just trying to calm down. It had gone well for a while. He just hoped he had not ruined the whole meet.

“Okay. So let's talk about something else.” Peter distracted them, and gave Wade a smile.

“Wade is actually a really nice guy. We actually went to the zoo a couple of days back.” Peter smiled. Wade couldn't resist a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

“I got the photos developed. I got them with me. Want to see some Gwen?” Peter suggested, and started to search for that back of his. Apparently Peter carried it along wherever he went.

Peter had a small stack of color photos with him, and Wade noticed a picture of himself smiling softly at the top of the stack. It was the one where Wade was pointing his tongue at the camera.

“I want to see the pictures too.” Wade grinned, the previous fit completely forgotten. He wanted to see the pictures with him and Peter on them.

Peter divided the stack of pictures in to two, and gave one stack to Gwen, and the other to Wade.

Wade laid his burger back on the plate and started to flip through the photos. There were several pictures of the penguins. Some pictures of random animals, and some about Wade trying to reach over the fence to feed the animals.

In the mid there were a few pictures of Peter, most taken like a selfie with Wade on the background. Wade shuffled past the animal pictures, to find the ones with him and Peter together. It was so weird seeing himself on a photo. His ugly face. But he was not drawn to that. He was drawn to the happy smile Peter had in each of the pictures. Peter really seemed like he was enjoying himself. It was adorable.

Wade smiled softly, as he looked the pictures over. The one he was looking for was not in this stack. He offered to exchange decks with Gwen.

Gwen's deck had more pictures of them together than his had. The random shots about Wade and Peter holding hands were in there, as well as the picture about the stuffed penguin doll Wade had gotten.

And there, between the others was the picture where Wade and Peter were head to head, showing tongues to the camera. Wade singled it out and looked at it. He really wanted to save it. It brought happy memories.

“That's my favorite picture too.” Peter said with a smile. And leaned over to look at it. Peter rested his head on Wade's shoulder, and Wade absentmindedly rubbed his chin on his head.

“I'm glad you brought the camera. I don't usually like the way I look on film, but this one's great. Thanks.” Wade laid a brief kiss on Peter's forehead, as he put the picture back in the deck.

“You guys are really adorable, you know that, right?” Gwen said, and Wade had almost forgotten she was still there.

“I remember Peter on the phone before the date. Poor guy was so nervous it was almost hilarious. I'm glad the date turned out well.” Gwen said with a smile, and Peter blushed, and straightened himself on his seat so that he was not leaning on Wade anymore.

“You were nervous?” Wade asked with a laugh as Peter tried to look away from him.

“I was just excited.” Peter mumbled. Wade grinned as he reached over to ruffle Peter's hair. “Ha! I bet you were late because you were too nervous thinking about it!” Wade laughed, and Peter pouted: “I was not late.”

“You can keep telling yourself that.” Wade grinned.

“You two make a good couple.” Gwen said, and smiled. She was eating her meal while she looked at Wade and Peter tease each other.

Wade was kind of taken by the idea that she thought so. “Thanks.” Wade said, sounding a bit surprised. It was interesting that she would think so, knowing his career and looks. She still thought that they would make a good couple.

“Peter never was this lively with Jane. I think you bring out the best in him.” Gwen smiled, and Wade turned his full attention on her.

“Do you have any embarrassing stories of him?” Wade asked dead serious.

“Wade!” Peter scolded. Wade barely laid a glance at him.

“Well-” Gwen started, and Peter blushed beat red: “Gwen, stop it! Don't fuel his madness!”

“Peter still sleeps with a teddy he got as a child.” Gwen grinned. She looked at Peter like she knew more, and Wade was immediately curious.

He made a move with his hand that said “keep it coming”.

“Peter's a photoholic. You will be surprised how he manages to sneak pictures when you aren't looking.”

Wade grinned, kind of having caught on that much, seeing how Peter kept taking pictures of him all the time at the zoo.

“Don't say that I didn't warn you if the black room is full of pictures of you sleeping, eating, going to the toilet, you wont have a minute's rest if he has that camera of his.”

Wade laughed, grinning at Peter, who was trying to shut Gwen up. “Gwen please, stop.” Peter whined, but only got a grin in reply.

“And those webs of his will be all over the place. I swear he's too lazy to pick up an object at hand's reach if there's a possibility to web it to him.”

This was so fun. Peter was growing constantly flustered. It was adorable.

“I think that he has a kink for that web, I swe-” Suddenly Gwen shut up as Peter webbed her mouth shut with a well aimed shot. Gwen pointed at her mouth, and then pointed at Peter, in a “I told you so!” kind of way.

Wade laughed, and couldn't resist gathering Peter in his hands and giving him a hug.

“You are so adorable you know that, baby boy?” Wade laughed, while Peter flushed and tried to pout.

Gwen tore off the webbing from her mouth, and grinned. “Baby boy? You got other pet names for him?”

Wade grinned. “Tons!” He let go of Peter, and pointed at him with his thumb: “He's my Spidey Waifu.”

Gwen laughed with him, making Peter blush more. “That's so adorable!” Gwen giggled.

“Well, Wade's husbando-pool!” Peter tried to protect himself, but only made Gwen giggle louder. “That's just too sweet!”

 

The rest of the meeting was held in similar terms. They were all laughing, enjoying their meal, and exchanging pleasantries. Meeting Gwen wasn't at all as catastrophic as Wade had feared. She was actually a pretty sweet girl. A good friend too, as he gathered. She could be stubborn of she wanted to, but generally she was a sweet, fun loving gal.

They stayed at the diner for a while, just catching up on what they had been doing lately. It was a bit late when Gwen finally got a call from her boyfriend, asking where she'd been. She had to excuse herself and wander home, so Peter and Wade decided to do the same.

The two of them decided to go to Wade's place after this, and they joked the whole way there. Wade was actually very psyched after the date with Gwen, and he was eager to get home and cuddle up to Peter. And maybe test out if the Web kink was a thing.

 

When they got home Peter asked if he could hang some of his photos on the wall. Wade humored him, and watched Peter attached the pictures everywhere. Some ended up on his fridge, attached on the door by magnets. Some were placed around their bed, tactically so that one could see them when laying about. Peter also got them on the walls, and to Wade it seemed like Peter was on a mission to tapestry his walls all over again.

Peter was currently in the living room, watching over his handwork. “Do you think that's enough?” Peter asked, and Wade rolled his eyes as he went to give Peter a hug from behind. “Don't you think that's a bit too much?”

Peter seemed to get a bit red from behind the ears, and he mumbled something along the line of “There's never too much photos.”

Well, at least Peter livened up the place a bit. All Wade ever did to make his place look more like home was making himself a comfortable fortress from his own garbage.

“Whatever you say Petey.” Wade teased, and kissed Peter's neck. He was feeling a bit needy. He would let Peter hang all the photos he wanted if he got some sugar after it.

Wade pressed onwards, forcing Peter to pin up against the wall. Wade took hold of Peter's hands and grounded them firmly against the wall as he pushed against him.

“Hmm, you decorate the walls pretty well.” Wade grinned, and nibbled on Peter's neck.

“What got you in the mood?” Peter asked playfully, and moved to push back against Wade.

“Nothing in particular.” Wade continued to tease Peter with his kisses. “Can't I show my favorite spider some gratitude over his hard work?”

“You are still thinking about the webs, aren’t you?” Peter asked, and tried to look at Wade, but couldn't quite reach to turn his head.

“Maybe.” Wade grinned, and bit gently on Peter's skin.

“Yeah.” Wade agreed, and locked both Peters hands in his fist, and used the free hand to slide down Peter's pants. “Definitely.” Wade said as he cupped Peter's junk in his hand.

“What about it?” Peter asked, and couldn't resist rubbing against Wade.

“It's your kink. What do you think?” Peter suddenly pushed off the wall to pin Wade where he had just been. Peter possessed quite a lot of strength in comparison to that lean body of his to easily hold Wade still.

“Really? Because you sound like you might just be a tad too into it.” Peter grinned, and kissed Wade. Wade was with his back top the wall, hands held still by Peter.

“Again; maybe.” Wade grinned, and kissed Peter back. Wade tried to devour the other's lips, pulling on them with his teeth and soothing them with his tongue.

Peter let go of Wade's hands to lay his own hands against Wade's chest. Wade immediately moved his now free hands to Peter's ass, trying to fit as much of it as he could in his hands, and groping the firm buttocks in his hands.

Peter kissed Wade senseless as he moved his hands over Wade's firm chest, rubbing against his sensitive nipples under Wade's clothes.

Wade enjoyed the treatment, until suddenly Peter held Wade by the collar of his clothes, and single handed lifted Wade up and high against the wall, and shot web from his wrists to glue him in place.

“Ooh, this looks promising!” Wade grinned enthusiastic, and watched Peter climb up the wall to get at him. Wade would have wanted to take hold of Peter and pull him close, but Peter grasped his hands and webbed them both above Wade's head. Wade tried to pull on his restraints to get free, but the webbing was too strong to be shaken off.

Peter then proceeded to make sure Wade was properly hoisted on the wall, and soon no matter what Wade tried, he was completely trapped against the wall, immobilized and restrained.

“Kinky!” Wade teased, and watched Peter settle over him.

“You asked for it.” Peter grinned, and moved his hands to Wade's face to pull him in for a kiss. Wade kissed him back, enjoying it when Peter got a bit rough.

Peter moved his hands down Wade's body, over his chest, against his sides, and dragging over his thighs. Peter pulled free from the kiss, and moved downwards to move his hands to the inner side of Wade's thighs. Wade leaned his head off the wall to see what Peter was about to do. Peter kept petting his legs, his waist, everything except his crotch. Wade saw Peter's fingers disappear under the hem of his shirt, and he could feel the slightly cold fingers on his stomach, moving to caress his lover abdomen, until Peter dragged his hands up and down Wade's stomach and sides, pulling up the cloth as he went.

Wade watched as Peter kept moving his hands up until he was so high up he had his chest completely exposed. Peter leaned in to drag his tongue against Wade's pectorals, until he found the sensitive nibbles, and gave then small nibbles.

Wade leaned back to try and resist a moan. He loved being like this, he loved not having to think about anything, and just letting the pleasure come to him.

Peter resumed at his task of teasing Wade's nipples until they were both a bit stiff, sensitive and thoroughly warmed up.

Peter then webbed the shirt to stay up as started kissing his way back downwards, his hands already prying under the rim of Wade's pants. Wade again leaned over to look down, and he saw Peter pulling at his pants. Wade watched as his half erected cock popped free from it's prison, and he looked as Peter traced his soft fingers gently over it, so gently that he was barely touching it at all. Wade shivered at the sight, and watched as Peter cupped his balls, and teasingly rubbed his palm against the underside of Wade's cock. He was not holding to it, just touching and teasing.

Wade tried to move against the webbing to get closer, to get more of the touches, but he couldn't.

“Peter, please, don't tease me.” Wade groaned, and only managed to wriggle against the bonds.

Peter grinned as he resumed with the slight teasing as he rolled Wade's balls in his palm, and teasingly rubbed his hand up and down Wade's inner thigh. The skin down there was sensitive and obviously neglected all until now. Wade watched as Peter moved his hands up from his thighs and aside his crotch, until he returned back down to rub against Wades cock by pushing it against Wade's stomach as he teased only the underside of it.

Wade tried to complain about the teasing, but got a firm slap against his inner thigh as a reply. The slap tingled and smarted a bit, but to his sensitive skin it felt like someone had just poured hot water on him. The spot felt like it was on fire, but in a positive way. Wade moaned.

Peter saw Wade's cock respond to the rough treatment so he did it again. He heard Wade's breath hitch, and he took opportunity in the new found method of arousing Wade.

Peter aimed another hit a bit to the side of where the previous one had landed, and Wade groaned. The spanking was making him hot and bothered. It made his skin warm up and tingle. It made him sensitive and rough. But best of all, it made him feel dominated. Peter was taking over him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was trapped and contained, and Peter was taking the advantage of it. The mere thought turned him on.

Peter laid hits randomly to surprise Wade each time. Sometimes he hit lightly, but other times he used enough force to make Wade jolt and feel like someone had just laid an electric course through him. The sound of skin slapping filled the room, and Wade felt like his thighs were burning up with pleasant aching warmth.

Peter then eased down on the spanking, and massaged the skin he had been so deliciously abusing. He groped the sensitive skin, making Wade shiver.

Peter saw that Wade had grown harder during the whole ordeal, and deemed it the time to actually start pleasuring the other. He took Wade's hard on in his hand, and squeezed it as he rolled his thumb over the tip, making Wade groan in surprise.

Peter moved his hand along the shaft and massaged the head with his thumb, paying attention to the sensitive skin under the knob. He massaged the frenulum with his fingers, and then pulled his hand down all the way, pulling the foreskin back and taunt. He used his other hand to tease the head, making twisting like motion around it, and he could see Wade leak slightly.

Wade moaned without noticing. He looked down to see Peter at his task, soon fastening his phase to rub Wade's whole length up and down. Wade could feel Peter's other free hand wander, first to his balls, and then down to his ass. He could feel the fingers trying to pry between his buttocks, and it felt amazing. He was so sensitive, the unexpected move made him eagerly wait for more.

But suddenly it dawned on him that he couldn't accept that.

“Peter! You promised it's my turn this time!” Wade protested, and tried to fight free.

“You are really in no position to be telling me what not to do.” Peter grinned, and Wade flashed his teeth at him as a warning.

“I can still take you like this. Just sit on me.” Wade grinned.

“In this position? Sounds uncomfortable. Besides, you are enjoying it.” Peter smiled, and squeezed rather firm around Wade, making Wade moan.

Well, if Peter was not about to change his opinion, Wade would just have to make him. Peter was too busy down there to notice Wade pull out a small hidden blade from around his wrist and start working on the webs holding his hands still.

It was extremely distracting having a handjob while trying to escape from bondage, Wade came to realize.

But the moment he got his hands free Wade tore himself off the wall and flipped them around, so that Peter was now with his back against the wall. Wade used the web he had freed himself from to tie Peter in place.

“Tables have turned. Prepare yourself.” Wade grinned, and made sure that Peter wouldn't be going anywhere. He rechecked his hands twice.

Wade dug his knee on Peter's crotch, making Peter moan.

“How did you get free?” Peter managed to say between his moans as Wade grounded his palm against Peter's junk.

“A trade secret.” Wade assured, and bit on Peter's neck.

He enjoyed being in control just as much as he enjoyed being restraint. Of course this new position was awkward because Peter was rather high off the ground, and Wade had to consistently hold himself up with his hands, which would probably end up being very taxing for his muscles, but it would be worth it.

“You do realize that untying yourself goes against the whole point of being tied up?” Peter groaned as Wade finally found some leverage for his feet while he slid his hands against Peter's sides.

“That's just details. We still have a person tied up.” Wade grinned, and kissed his way down Peter's neck, going downwards.

“Escaping is still against the rules.” Peter moaned as Wade licked his stomach, and dipped his tongue in Peter's belly button.

“Then don't escape.” Wade grinned, and mouthed kisses on Peter's abs, laying a few gentle bites when he deemed it fit.

Wade was partly kneeling in front of Peter, feet held securely on the webbing, with his hands holding tight to Peter's hips to hold him close. Wade bit on Peter's hip, over the hipbones, and then licked on Peter's under-tummy, right above the low hanging pants.

“Delicious.” Wade grinned, and looked Peter in the eye with a lustful look.

Wade could see Peter's dick pushing a tent in his pants. It was like a gift to be unwrapped.

Wade pried under Peter's pants with his fingers. He tugged at them a bit, teasingly.

“And what do we have here?” Wade pulled the pants down, and looked at the half erect cock that was hidden underneath.

Wade couldn't resist licking his lips as he looked up at Peter.

“I might just have this for starters.” Wade grinned, and pulled the pants all the way down, and nuzzled his face on Peter's crotch.

He then blew air against it, and proceeded to press his lips, mouth open, against the shaft, and dragged his lips over the length.

He then kissed the sides of the length, and finally dragged his tongue sideways across the whole length.

“Christ, Wade, just shut up and take it.” Peter moaned, and would have pulled his hands down to guide Wade had he not been tied up.

“I'm going to take my sweet time with this.” Wade grinned, instantly getting a snark remark of “Since when have you ever been patient?”

Wade would show him. It wasn't everyday he decided to contain himself.

Wade held the penis from the base, and proceeded to kiss it all over. From the base to the top, and then back down. He then mouthed the length, dragging his lips softly against it while blowing hot air against it. He teased it from all directions, not ever taking it in his mouth or moving his hands around it. He just teasingly brushed it and gave Peter really suggestive licks about what he would do to it.

Wade then kissed the tip, and moved his tongue in circling motion across the top, and then proceeded to lick the top in upwards strokes. Just like a candy that he wanted to savor.

Peter was growing constantly harder, until he was nearly as hard as he would go, his dick was standing tall and taunt, and Wade was quite impressed with the red and gleaming top, leaking precome and twitching under his administrations.

Peter was extended to his full length, and the foreskin was pulled far back, showing every inch of his beauty.

“Oh, my god. Wade, please stop with the teasing, please, just, do something!” Peter was having hard time forming coherent sentences, and Wade was pretty excited by that.

“What something?” Wade asked innocently, and rubbed his cheek against the length. Peter's hard on was radiating heat, and was hard as a stone.

Wade squeezed the shaft in his fist tightly to encourage Peter. “Tell me.” Wade insisted.

At first Peter was stubborn, trying to remain cool, but with Wade's slow, teasing flat tongue petting were driving him crazy.

“Suck it. Please.” Peter whined, and Wade could feel him fight the restraints, trying to thrust his hips forward ineffectively.

“Like this?” Wade asked, and purposely laid his lips on Peter's shaft, sucking on the side of the penis.

“No, no, take it in your mouth, suck it in your mouth.” Peter groaned, and Wade could tell he was having a hard time containing himself.

“Like this?” Wade asked again, and got the very tip between his lips, and sucked on it, moving back and forward just enough for the glans to be covered with each stroke.

“Yes, like that, deeper.” Peter moaned, and Wade moved on further, sucking more of Peter in his mouth. Peter was nearly hissing in pleasure as Wade took it in as deep as he could without gagging.

“Yes!” Peter hissed, and Wade moved up and down, remaining to use the tantalizing slow phase.

“Faster, Wade, do that faster.” Peter moaned, and Wade took heed of his words, and prepared to moist his lips properly to fasten up his phase, sucking hard on Peter and moving boldly.

Peter was moaning under his administration, and Wade resumed with the phase for a while, until he pulled back with a pop. “Don't stop. Tell me everything you want. Keep it coming.”

Peter was trying to collect himself for a second, probably to form more words in his mind.

“Tongue. Use your tongue, suck it, and drag your tongue against it.” Wade was so excited, he immediately obeyed, and sucked Peter back in his mouth. He proceeded to do as he was told, and he held the base of the cock with his arm, securing the foreskin back and covering what he couldn't quite fit in his mouth.

Wade proceeded to suck it, and pressed his tongue against the sides, dragging his tongue against the length all the way.

“Yes, just like that. Move your hand in time of your rhythm.” Peter moaned, and Wade adjusted to extend his head's movement by moving his hand, covering more area than before.

“Oh yes, don't be afraid to hold it tight.” Peter moaned as Wade squeezed the base in his hand, giving Peter mixed sensations along the length.

“Oh yes.” Peter moaned, and Wade provided everything Peter managed to babble in his orgasmic state.

“Roll your tongue around the top, ah yes, just like that.” Peter panted, as Wade paid special attention to the sensitive skin of the uncovered top of Peter's penis. Wade could taste Peter's slightly bitter, salty, but still so favorable taste as Peter was starting to leak from the tip.

Wade thought that this was the best time to up the game a bit, and moved his free hand between Peter's legs, and under his balls to slightly brush against Peter's ass, working his fingers between his ass cheeks to massage Peter's hole, boldly showing what he was on about.

“Oh yes.” Peter moaned, and Wade noted that Peter could move just enough to spread his legs apart a bit.

Wade remained with light touches, circling the hole with his fingers, brushing against it, but not penetrating. He wanted Peter to beg for it.

Wade pulled away from Peter's dick, and only laid lazy strokes around it.

“What do you want? Say it, Petey.” Wade urged, and added pressure against Peter's hole, so that it was impossible for the other to ignore it.

Peter blushed a bit, even if it was a bit difficult to notice from the other's already heated face.

“Come on, don't be shy. You know you want it. Say it.” Wade grinned, and dragged his fingers along Peter's crack, laying a nice amount of pressure on his stroke, lingering on the more sensitive areas.

Peter tried to avert his eyes from Wade. “Prepare me.” Peter said with cheeks red as roses.

“How?” Wade pressed on, and moved his fingers against the folds of Peter's hole, making the muscles shift, but refusing to penetrate.

“You know how.” Peter mumbled, and Wade tutted at him. “Do I? I might have forgotten.” Wade teased. He was not going to give up easy. After all, it was not him who was tied up against the wall, and forced to navigate Wade through this, but not allowed to move himself.

Peter seemed like it took a great deal of effort to come up with his words.

“Finger me. Pry me open. Penetrate and fuck me.”

“Damn that's kinky.” Wade moaned, and immediately praised Peter by digging his finger in deep, moving it back and forth like he was fucking Peter with it.

“Damn I love it when you talk like that. Makes me want to take you right now.” Wade blabbered, and held Peter's cock tight in his hands, and adjusted his penetrative movement to match his hand movement on Peter's cock.

“I know I might have not said it too much, but damn do I want you.” Wade moaned. Peter was everything he ever wanted in a person.

“Just get on with it. I'm so close I might just burst.” Peter moaned, and Wade dug another finger in. Peter was so tight, so eager. It excited him.

“Please, Wade. I'm so ready.” Peter moaned. Wade really wondered how something so tight could be ready to take such a thick girth, but he trusted Peter's judgment, no matter how clouded it might be at the moment. He couldn't have been able to hold any longer anyways.

Wade got up from his crouching position, knees protesting a bit, and got up to kiss Peter straight on the mouth.

“Just the words I wanted to hear, baby boy.” Wade grinned, and used his hidden blade to cut off the web from around Peter's legs to make more room for himself in between. Peter of course took that as a change to hook his feet around Wade's waist and pull him closer.

“Then get to it.” Peter grinned encouragingly, and Wade guided himself to Peter's opening, using his hand to help position himself.

“Wait, do you have lube?” Peter suddenly interrupted, and yes, of course Wade had lube. He had carried one around on his belt ever since he knew the option to get at that ass was available. Thank god Peter was still coherent enough to think of that. Wade dug his utility belt for the small tube of water based lubricant, and prepared himself. Any extra left on his hand he used to rub against Peter's ass.

“Okay, ready, set, go.” Wade grinned, and thrust inside.

Peter yelped at the sudden intrusion, and Wade groaned as the tightness swallowed him up. Peter was to tight, hot, and welcoming. It was even better than Wade had dared to hope.

“Christ are you tight.” Wade moaned, and thrust in deeper, moving slow at first, getting Peter used to the intrusion, before he picked up the phase.

It was perfect in so many levels, Wade thought, and held tight to Peter's shoulders as he thrust in. Peter's legs were digging in to the small of his back, and Wade could feel them hit slightly against him on each thrust.

He pulled back almost all the way before he thrust back in deep, grounding his hips against Peter to fill him up to the brim.

The heat, the friction, it was all so much to him. Wade kept thrusting in. He adjusted his hands so that he was holding on the the webs for dear life. He got Peter's legs up to support them against his forearms. Peter was practically bent in double, but with his flexibility it was an easy position to manage.

The new angle Wade got on his thrusts allowed him to hit deeper, and he thrust in harder thanks to the easier access, making Peter moan, almost shriek as Wade hit him just on the perfect spot, against his prostate, and those voices only drew Wade to move in harder, faster, more precise to get as much of those sounds out of Peter as he possibly could.

Peter was soon a mewling pile of lust, trying to move to greet Wade's thrusts, and Wade enjoyed it.

Peter was so responsive, and his voices were exactly the stimulus what Wade needed.

He thrust into the hotness of Peter, burying himself to the hilt, and he could feel his balls slam against Peter's buttocks as he moved.

With Wade's every stroke the hydraulic press of Peter's legs against him pulled him closer and made Peter's walls clamp up against him. Wade could feel the throbs of pleasure peaking up and down his brain.

He couldn't compare this to anything, as he penetrated Peter again, pushing in deep and tight, feeling the hot caverns close around him and make him see stars.

He was growing near, and it was showing. Wade was moaning, moving more frantic, driving himself to the edge of pleasure. And Peter was not far behind, if not a step ahead, even.

“Wade, I'm so close, I'm-” Peter was shouting over the voices they were making, moans, skin slapping against skin, groans and grunts.

Wade jerked his hips fast, and he could feel the end of the tunnel against him, and the moment he hit straight on against the prostate of Peter, did Peter come yelling, clamping up around him, and shooting sprays of hot sperm everywhere.

Wade couldn't handle the pressure, the tight squeeze around him, pulling him in like a lure, and it only took him a couple of more thrusts to come groaning loudly, burying himself as deep as he could as he came, and he was filling Peter with his sperm. Wade dug his head on Peter's shoulder and moaned loud in his ear, holding tight and riding his pleasure until the very last drop.

He was panting loud, only being able to concentrate on the rhythmic pulsing of his cock, trying to expel the last drops within the other.

Wade held still, not daring to move. He was too sensitive to pull out yet. He just needed to catch his breath.

“That was amazing.” He whispered hoarsely on Peter's ear.

“Yes.” Peter panted, and tried to even his breath.

Wade felt like his hands were on fire after holding on for so long, and he really needed to lower himself down so he could sit.

With a grunt Wade pulled out, and jumped on the ground. It was no surprise that his legs refused to work right at that moment, and Wade landed on his ass.

Wade let his muscles relax as he evened his breath, and looked at the fantastic sight in front of him.

Peter was hanging from the wall with his hands tied above his head, his upper body webbed to the wall and legs tangling limb. Wade could see the spunk dripping down his thighs, and to him it looked like he had just crucified Peter on his wall.

“Fuck, Where's that camera when you need it.” Wade groaned, and collapsed on his back against the floor.

They both calmed down their breaths for a moment, until it was Peter who first broke the silence first.

“Wade, get me down from here.”

Wade looked up at Peter, and laughed shortly.

“Nah. I think I will just leave you there. You decorate my wall so well. You are like the hottest piece of art.”

Wade grinned, and tried to ignore Peter's protests.

“My hands are getting numb, don't you dare leave me up here, or I swear to God I will remain in abstinence for god knows how long for this!”

Wade really couldn't take Peter's threats as empty promises. If there was one thing he had learned of Spider-man during their romps around the city, it was that he could be stubborn as a mule of he put his mind in to it.

“Didn't you say that the webs dissolve? You are fine.” Wade grinned, and got up to sit.

“In two hours, Wade! Get me down this instant!” Peter, yelled, and Wade laughed at him, humored by Peter's anger.

“Okay, okay. But let me take a photo first. Is your camera in your backpack?” Wade asked with a grin, and lazily got up to search for it. A photographer he was not, but even he couldn't ruin such a fantastic view.

He took his sweet time taking photos, partly to get amazing shots, and partly to piss of Peter.

Once he was sure he got every angle covered with the photos, Wade got up to start cutting Peter free from his own web.

It was kind of amusing to think that a Spider would get stuck in his own trap.

Once Peter was finally cut free from the last threat holding him still, he collapsed on Wade's hands.

Wade held to Peter, knowing that the other must be spent after this.

“I just want to lay down horizontally for a while. Bed?” Peter suggested, and Wade nodded. He could use a nap. Wade carried Peter on his shoulder like drag doll. Peter of course tried to fight against the embarrassing way Wade carried him, but Wade ignored all his wriggling.

Once in the bedroom, Wade laid Peter gently down, and followed suit himself, gathering Peter on his spoon.

“That was still the most amazing thing ever.” Wade noted, and gained an agreeing tone from Peter.

“And I think that the web kink is now officially a thing.”

Peter laughed and swatted Wade on his arm. “Okay, I may agree to that, but I still wouldn't count on it to be a daily occurrence.”

Wade hugged Peter against him tighter. “At least our relationship will never get boring.”

Peter sighed. “True that.”

To Wade this was all so perfect. He had not been this happy in ever, really.

Peter was really completing him, and his presence always managed to cheer him up.

It may be a rare occurrence to him, but right now he really felt like every aspect in his life was perfect.

He was happy, cared for, and he had a kinky little minx figuratively trapped in his bed.

For once, he was good. Really good.

“I love you. Spidey waifu.” Wade smiled, and he really meant it. And he swore to himself that hearing back: “I love you too, husbando-pool.” were the most beautiful words he had ever heard.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

It really took a couple of weeks for Wade to realize that it was now rather clear that Peter was slowly but surely moving in with him. It had not been planned, but seeing the amount of time the other spent over at Wade's place, it was kind of obvious.

It began with small things. Like with the fact that Peter now had his toothbrush on Wade's sink in the bathroom. Wade had even noticed that the teddy Gwen had mentioned actually existed, and was now taking up a nook from Wade's bed. Then it proceeded as Peter took over Wade's closet and turned it in to a black room. The pictures soon took over the whole house.

And with Peter's black room complete, Wade was compelled to act on his promise and get them some household appliances.

That of course led to Peter staying longer, and if possible staying over.

And staying over more often meant that Peter somehow had managed to own one of Wade's cupboards for his spare clothing almost unnoticed by Wade himself.

It had not been so apparent at first, because they did spent most of their time at Wade's place. Peter's apartment was small, and often impractical. What really stroke to Wade was the fact that they only visited Peter's place to get something from there. They never stayed over, which he did not complain, but it should of have been a big hint towards the inevitable.

Not that Wade really minded that Peter was staying over, it was just a bit surprising that's all.

They had already come to the point of sharing the keys to Wade's apartment when Peter was the one who was waiting at the door even before Wade got home from his mercenary business.

It brought a certain sort of stability in their life. They got to spent time together, and Peter was actually contacting his landlord about a upcoming move, but that was still long in to future. Peter had a term of notice that required a note to the landlord months before he could actually move, so they would still have a lot of time to think this over and terminate the whole plan in case shit hit the fan. Peter was excited though, because it was not financially smart to maintain an apartment that they were practically using as a storage anyways. Aunt May seemed super excited about this change of events.

Wade had gotten to know her better, and she was actually really sweet. She never visited over, thank the heavens, but in exchange Peter kept dragging him over to meet her every now and then. She was a real wizard in the kitchen, so Wade couldn't complain. He had not gotten used to having a grandmother who would stuff you full of food if you came by, but he kind of did have one now. Every time he visited, he almost considered hailing a cap because the thought of walking home after aunt May's fabulous cooking almost made him want to cry.

 

So in a nutshell, everything was going near perfect, until one day Peter and Wade were sitting in the kitchen over breakfast, and Wade was absentmindedly flipping over his messages on his phone. He got contracts via email every now and then, so it was important to keep his in-box updated, but this time there was a situation coming up he did not know how to handle.

Wade straightened himself out on his seat to seem more controlled as he read the very short email over:

 

_Mission is completed_

_Hey Deadpool. I got my mission done. I am at the shield base. Can you come pick me up?_

_-Spidey_

 

Wade felt like there suddenly was a million little butterflies in his stomach, not because he missed Spidey one bit, but because he would have to get him over and explain this all to Peter.

He was nervous as fuck. Was there any way to abort this? Maybe he could hide Spidey's body in a ditch before Peter finds out.

“To be quite honest with you, I really don't think that you can erase Spidey from history. If you wont tell him, Coulson will.” The yellow box pointed out, and he was pretty much correct.

“I really doubt you can hide his body either. Too many people will miss him.” The white box supplied before Wade even tried to suggest it. He was fucked.

“Just give up. I'm surprised Peter hasn't found out he has a doppelganger. But I really don't think that he can remain oblivious to it for forever. The whole base knows except him. Had he not been on a mission, he probably would know already and would have beaten our ass all the way to Saturn and back.” The yellow box groaned.

“What is stopping him from doing that now?” The white box whined, and Wade really wanted to know.

“The situation has changed. He's changed.” The yellow box pointed out, and Wade really wanted to believe him. Peter wouldn't kill him for this, would he?

“Wade, are you okay?” Peter asked, and Wade suddenly noted that Peter was still at the table with him.

“Erm, yeah. All is fine.” Wade stuttered, and quickly pocketed his phone.

“Really? Because you suddenly went silent for a while. I hate to tell you this, but you are never silent.” Peter teased, and pointed at Wade with his cereal spoon.

“Did you get a job?” Peter then asked, raising a brow.

“No, nothing like that. Today I am completely off the clock, I promise!” Wade shook his head. Peter kept looking at him pressingly.

Wade groaned and gave in.

“My friend came back.”

Peter smiled happily, looking like he got it, but honestly he did not. He so did not get a thing about it.

“I got to go fetch him from the shield base.” Wade said, and got up from the table, and took his dishes to the sink. Peter had totally whipped him in to obedience about where he was, and was not, supposed to put his dirty dishes and laundry. Leaving them loitering on the table was not the right place. He had learned that. Peter sure knew how to train him, with positive reinforcement everything was possible, Wade had learned to understand.

“Wait, do I know him?” Peter asked, and Wade rolled his head in circles, not knowing if to nod or shake.

“No. Yes. Kind of. Maybe?” Wade babbled, and made a very small gap between his thumb and pointer finger: “relative maybe?”

“Okay. So he's coming over?” Peter asked, and Wade nodded at him. He would at least have to get Spidey off from shield. What he did after was still open. Maybe he could try and explain things to Peter, and hopefully then forget the whole thing existed.

“Yeah. But once I get back, I really need to talk to you about something. It's important.” Wade tried to remain brave and take the bull by the horns with this one.

“What about?” Peter asked, looking a bit worried, but Wade immediately shook all worry from his eyes.

“Nothing bad. Just... It's kind of hard to explain. It has to do with my friend.” Wade decided. He didn't want Peter to worry that this was about him, because this so was not about him.

“Okay. Do do you want me to come with?” Peter asked, and Wade immediately shook his head. Whatever fit Peter would have once he was done with his lame collection of excuses, he wanted it to not be public. “Just wait here. I'll be right back.”

Wade immediately went to the door, and gestured Peter to stay put.

He would be back in a sec.

 

-

 

Wade was a bit nervous at the doors to his apartment. He had Spidey buddy in his grasp by his left side. Were Spidey real, it would of have been a really uncomfortable position, but in Wade's head he no longer was a person to him. He had a real person inside, Spidey was nothing like the real thing in his apartment.

For another note, he had never been this happy about silence before. At least Spidey did not speak to him anymore. Wade had not heard him say a single word, and it was oddly relieving.

Dealing with Peter had been pretty successful with clearing Spidey completely from his mind. He had completely forgotten about him, to be honest. And having a real friend really made Spidey's job useless. He was happy completely without him, and he did not need him anymore. So in a way it was obvious that his mind had given up on the illusion.

At least he was now free to move on. If only Peter was willing to hear it, that is.

“Go on. I think we can get this in the can.” The white box encouraged.

“You really think so?” Wade had to ask him, he couldn't open the door otherwise. The white box was pretty adamant. “I know so. Get at it.”

Wade opened the door, and peered in. He saw Peter at the sofa, watching telly. Peter got up to greet them both, and Wade really felt like ditching the Spidey doll somewhere, and running for it.

“Erm. I know I haven't been like, completely honest with this, or anything really, but the friend I have been talking about, is actually, you know, this.” Wade babbled, and straightened the doll so that Peter could see the whole of it. Wade closed the door before Peter could process this and work up a storm.

Peter looked utterly confused, and pointed his finger back and worth between the doll and himself. Wade walked in to the room, and dumped the doll on the sofa. Wade and Peter looked at the doll, Wade with his hands on his hips, and Peter trying to articulate this with his hands, not really succeeding. “What the fuck, Wade?” Peter mumbled, and Wade was trying to consider a way to talk about this.

“Maybe from the beginning would be nice.” The white box suggested, and Wade nodded. He really didn't have any other way to go about this.

“Well, first of all, it's nothing personal, I swear.” Wade pressed, and wondered if he should sit down for this. He really did not feel like sitting on the sofa with Spidey, and he really did not have much furniture. So standing it would be.

“I got him some months back. About two months before we met, or something like that.” Wade explained.

“I got it purely out of boredom, you know. I was browsing internet, and then I had this crazy idea that I could buy a second skin suit, and fill it with cotton. The fact that it resembles you is completely a random occurrence. I just didn't feel like getting Ironman, you know.” Wade explained, and he saw Peter staring at him. Wade tried to endure it, at least Peter was listening without interrupting him.

“I was just a bit lonely, you know. I thought that having an imaginary friend was better than nothing. Boxes hated him because I think they were jealous.”

Peter furrowed his brow, trying to process this. “Why would the boxes be jealous?”

Wade shrugged: “Well, he's kind of a product made by my imagination, and thus they could all hear each other, and sharing that... I don't know how to call it, place, where ever they reside within my brain, is kind of shared space. I mentioned that they shared a room, but I'm not talking about anything physical, you know.” Wade really tried his best to fit it in to words, but he did a poor job at it.

“Wait, they all heard each other? Explain that.” Peter pressed, and sounded a bit miffed. Wade tried to ignore that.

“Well, yeah. The first month or so I just kept carrying the doll everywhere. Yes, even to shield. Because I wanted to. It was nice playing make pretend until one day, about a month after I got him, he actually started talking back, and then it was like having an actual friend, and boy was it awesome. We were doing tricks at shield like no man ever had before. That was so fun!” Wade turned to high five Peter, but when he saw the other was totally not in the mood, he dropped it.

“Does he talk to you now?” Peter asked, sounding worried.

“No.” Wade said pretty confidently. “I honestly mean it when I say that I have totally gotten over him.”

“Gotten over him. Was there something to get over?” Peter asked, sounding wary.

“No! Nothing like that! I swear, it was just an epic bromance at best!” Wade shook his hands furiously. He couldn't let Peter think otherwise.

“Honestly, we were just pals, doing normal things, like playing the fucking pokemon, and watching movies and stuff like that. I took him to shield missions with me, and the agents and Coulson were totally fine with it, I promise.” Wade assured, and Peter actually looked a bit pissed.

“Yet they had to take him away, let you have some withdrawal treatment.”

Wade blinked a couple of times. “I never thought of it like that. They just said that He'd have to go on a mission. And I let him. When Spidey left, I was totally pissed at him. The agents were taking him along in to missions, and he was going along. I was so damn jealous, once he left I was just glad! I haven't talked to him since. And that was months ago.” Peter seemed to count two and two together.

We only started talking some odd months ago.” Peter suddenly said, staring at Wade.

“You moved on to me?” Peter asked, sounding almost disturbed.

“No, no I honestly thought I was emailing him!” Wade pointed to Spidey, and suddenly realized that he maybe should of not have said that.

“You thought you were talking to him all along? You never thought it was me? Did you even have feelings for me?” Peter said, sounding broken, pissed, and definitely angry.

“It's not like that! Let me explain, I didn't mean it like that!” Wade begged, and tried to take Peter from the shoulder, but got his hand swatted away from him.

“Peter, please listen. I got an email address from Coulson. He said I could keep talking to Spidey, even if he was on the mission. Then I fucked up the address! I honestly thought I was talking to him all along, yes, I never even thought it would be you, so guess my surprise when I went to meet him and I found you, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings!” Wade raised his voice, trying to get through to Peter. Wade then took a firm hold of Peter's hands, looking him in the eye as he said almost begging:

“I went with you anyway. I thought that If you could stand me even after all those emails, knowing who I am, then you could possibly not be that bad. I went with you, and I never regret that I did. You are amazing. You are fun, nice, kind, and everything I would ever have wanted! I just would not have known you wasn't it for those mails send to the wrong person. I am so happy I fucked up the address because then I got to meet you!” Wade explained, and held strong on Peter's hands. He just wanted to get through to him. “I would trade you over a million Spidey dolls, don't you ever question that!”

Peter stayed still for a while, exploring Wade's eyes for the truth.

“You really mean that?”

Wade sighed exaggerated, but nodded, and hugged Peter tight. “Yes. Always, yes. I mean it. I love you, and don't you ever doubt that.”

Peter hugged him back a bit shyly.

“So you are over him now?” Peter asked.

“Yes. One hundred percent yes! I only got him here because I knew that I would have to tell you eventually, or then someone else might.” Wade petted Peter's face, and looked at him firmly. “You needed to know. After this, we can throw him away, whatever. I promise I don't care.”

Peter nodded, looking a lot better already.

“I'm just jealous. Over a doll.” Peter realized, and laughed out loud, sounding a bit mixed between feelings.

“Don't be. There's no reason to be.” Wade assured, and for some reason Peter's laughter was really contagious. Wade was soon laughing with him, trying to catch his breath.

He swore he should learn to master his mouth before he could talk himself in to another mess: “Unless we make a reason.” Wade laughed, still completely unaware what his mouth was saying. “Because dude, he is just a doll, how can you even cheat on someone with a doll, it's not like he has any parts!”

Wade giggled. “Although, nowadays one could just walk in to a store and get a strap on.

Wade suddenly stopped, realizing what he had said, but taking the complete wrong route now that he thought about it.

“Wade. Wade please stop. Don't even dare to think about it!” Peter scolded, and tried to shake his hand in front of his eyes.

Yes. That's right, all you had to do was get him a damn strap on, and he'd be a game.

“Peter, I have an idea.”

“Wade that idea's shit. Drop it, please!” Peter groaned.

“Honestly, why fight when you can make love?” Wade mumbled, and took a look at Spidey.

“I swear, this will only take a second.” Wade suddenly bolted to the door.

“Wade, don't!” Peter's words were completely ignored as Wade ran past the door to their apartment, heading to the closest sex shop.

Peter looked speechless after him.

Wade was fucking insane.

But Peter already knew that.

And that's why he loved him.

 

-

 

Wade arrived pretty soon. After all, living in New York meant that there would be any kind of shop you could think of close at your disposal.

So in no time at all, Wade was back at their apartment, showing Peter what he had got.

“It's a strap on!” Wade laughed, and Peter looked at it disdainfully.

“I can see that.” Peter mumbled, still a bit miffed.

“Wade, I really got to say that I do not endorse this.” Peter tried to gesture between Wade and the doll.

“To be quite honest, I do not think this is a good idea. I feel envious as it is.” Peter tried to explain, and Wade gathered him in his hands to try and talk him over about this.

“Peter, come on. It's just a doll. Kind of like those sex dolls they have there, except not because this one needs some modifications, but still. It's not personal. It's just an object, you know. You can always just watch. I bet it looks hot.” Wade grinned, and kissed Peter's shoulder.

Peter looked long at the doll, and shook his head. “Wade, I am not going to have threesome with that doll.”

“Don't ditch it until you try it. You don't need to be jealous, I only have room for one Spidey in my head, and It certainly isn't that doll.” Wade gestured at it lazily. “If nothing else that doll can make it seem like I'm having fun with two of you.”

Wade glided his hands down Peter's sides to lock his hands around Peter's waist. “And God only knows how much I love you, I promise it will be a mere extent to you.”

Wade kissed Peter's neck, teasingly nibbling at the skin.

“I can ease you in to it. You can back off anytime, just promise me you will try.” Wade continued to pester as he found his hands on Peter's ass, holding firm while he kissed Peter's neck, knowing that he was totally taking advantage of Peter's hot spots.

“Wade-” Peter started, but Wade turned to kiss his mouth, silencing him. Wade then proceeded to kiss him senseless. Wade did not back down until he felt Peter's hands on his back, knowing that Peter was giving in. He felt Peter shyly trying to pull him closer, and he enforced it by moving forwards, letting Peter have all he wanted.

“Wade-” Peter moaned again, when Wade finally pulled free, and got back to pester the skin on Peter's neck. “Yes Peter.” Wade hummed against Peter's skin, kissing everywhere he could reach.

“Fine, you win. Put I will quit the moment I feel the least bit uncomfortable.” Peter groaned, and melted in to Wade's kisses and small bites.

Wade celebrated in his mind, but did not stop the kisses. Instead he started to pull Peter towards the sofa, all the way until they collapsed on it.

Wade wanted to work Peter on the mood before he could even think about including Spidey. Peter needed to know that he was truly appreciated. And he was.

Wade pulled Peter on his lap, and started laying kisses on him. He got his hands on Peter's ass to hold him close. He kissed the other's lips passionately, moving in triangles from Peter's lips, to his cheek, and down his throat to his neck. He couldn't press it enough how he wanted every single inch of Peter, and he would show him just that.

Wade breathed in Peter's scent, and concentrated on laying licks, kisses and bites on the other's neck, leaving small reddish marks after him. He massaged Peter's ass with his hands, holding as much as he could fit in his hands and fondling it. Peter probably had the best ass the whole creation had to offer. How lucky was he to ever lay his hands on it? Or other body parts. Wade grinned.

He grasped that ass, and massaged his hands around it, until he was digging the tips of his fingers through Peter's pants, feeling the curves. He couldn't resist digging his fingers in the crevice between Peter's buttocks. He couldn't wait to get there, get closer and more intimate.

“I love your ass. I must worship it as deity.”

Wade dug his hand further, reaching under Peter to stroke his hand all the way over Peters ass, reaching far enough to briefly brush against Peter's scrotum, and he then pressed down firmly, only stopping until he reached the top of Peter's ass. He teased the sensitive skin over Peter's ass by dipping his fingers lightly between Peter's crack, massaging it with his finger. He could notice Peter thrusting onwards, grinding against his hips, and it was perfect.

Wade the reached his hands down the sides of Peter's thighs, down to his knee, where he got his fingers on the underside of it, massaging the tender area down there.

The underside of one's knee was very sensitive, and Wade relished in that, making small circling motion with his fingers with a firm press.

Peter seemed to jolt up in surprise a bit, almost trying to shy away, but Wade held him still, and continued. He paid attention to both legs, and he was certain that Peter was enjoying it, if the shivers were anything to tell about it.

“That feels so weird.” Peter moaned, and dug his face on Wade's shoulder, and dragged his nose against the skin there before he dragged his teeth against the sensitive skin. Wade really liked that, and moved his head a bit to the side to give all the space Peter needed.

“Yeah? I can do better than that.” Wade grinned, and moved his hand to the front of the knee. He pressed all his fingertips against each other in a tight package, and then pressed the tips in the center of Peter's knee. He then slowly started to expand the space between the fingers, equally gliding the fingers further from the center of the knee, and Peter almost jolted off him, and Wade had to duck a kick.

“Holy shit, what was that!” Peter gasped, and Wade laughed, and did it again. This time Peter knew to expect it, and shivered rather violently. It felt just like having a sudden electric current jolt through his body over the touch, gentle, yet very sudden. The similar feeling could be made on one's head, if there was a big enough contraption to fit over one's head.

“That's so distracting.” Peter groaned, and guided Wade's hand away from his knees, and took them to his hips. For a brief moment Wade wondered what would happen if he did that at the exact moment Peter had an orgasm? Maybe he would experiment sometime, but not today.

“Oh yeah? Wanna know what else is distracting?” Wade grinned, and pushed Peter down on the sofa, and turned him around so that he was face first on the sofa, laying over the Spidey doll. Wade then dragged his hands from Peter's hips up to his shoulders, and then back down following the other's spine. Wade then laid down and pushed against Peter's ass, certain that Peter could feel his hard on even through their clothing as Wade grind against him.

“That ass of yours. It's so distracting.” Wade grinned, and gently bit Peter on his back.

“All these layers though. I think it deserves to be free.” Wade laughed making Peter roll his eyes, even though he could not see that. “You are so silly sometimes, you know that?” Peter asked as Wade was working at the hems of Peter's shirt, lifting it up.

“When am I not?” Wade pulled the shirt off from Peter, and then assaulted the exposed skin on Peter's back with kisses trailing downwards.

Wade soon got to the Peter's ass, and couldn't resist the temptation to motorboat between those delicious buns.

He could hear Peter yelp in surprise, and it was all so arousing to him. Wade then hugged the ass against his face and whispered to it, loud enough for Peter to hear him: “Oh majestic Spidey butt, tell me your secrets.”

Wade couldn't resist laughing at his joke, but managed to multitask and pull Peter's pants off him, before he bit on Peter's right ass cheek playfully before getting back up to nuzzle on Peter's neck.

“One day I'm going to make a shrine for you majestic ass.” Wade joked, making Peter blush. “It can't be that good.” Peter mumbled, making Wade scold him playfully: “Totally is. Such an out of this word ass deserves it's own religion.”

Wade grounded against it, and reached over Peter to gently bite on his ear. He licked the outer ear, and then sucked in the earlobe, all the while grounding against that delicious ass of his.

“I really think that you should get rid of your clothes too, Wade.” Peter moaned, and pushed back against the other. The feel of clothes separating them was dampening all the good stuff.

“You are so right on that.” Wade agreed, and got up enough to work himself free of his clothes.

Wade then got back down, remaining his position on top of Peter. He let his cock relax between Peter's buttocks as he reached over to the Spidey doll, interloping their fingers, and sliding the doll's soft arms against Peter's skin.

“Look, we got Spidey included as well.” Wade grinned, and moved the hands over all exposed skin on Peter, paying proper attention on him.

Wade then crossed his hands over Peter's back, making it seem like the doll was hugging Peter tight.

“It's not half as bad, is it?” Wade asked, and grounded against Peter to prove his point.

Peter tried to remain stubbornly silent, only making Wade push against him harder so that he could make Peter push more firmly against the doll he was laying on top of.

“Actually, now that I got the doll on you, I really wanna see you taking it from the doll.” Wade mused, only getting more ideas.

“Actually, mind giving me the doll? I got to get him all prepped up and ready.” And with that Wade meant harnessing the strap-on on him.

Peter flipped around, looking a bit wary. “Wade, are you sure this is such a good idea?” Peter asked, gaining a kiss.

“I think that it's a great Idea. Trust me, I'm going to turn your jealous in to zealous.” Wade grinned, and with the new position he managed to reach for the doll and get it from under Peter. “Besides, the mere thought of you two doing it turns me on.” And Wade was not joking. He wanted to see Peter squirm and wither.

Wade kissed Peter once more, long and savory, until he got up to fetch the small bag he had that held the strap on with the dildo attached, as well as a small bottle of lube he had gotten. Wade strapped the doll up, and kind of found it amusing, so he couldn't resist holding the doll up and shaking it a bit vertically. “Look: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!” The dildo bounced up and down and Peter slammed his hand on his face. Wade was such a child sometimes.

“Okay. I get it. Just relax, lay back, and let me do everything.” Wade then got serious, and got himself between Peter's feet.

He smeared a generous amount of lubricant on the dildo, which was rather average size, not big by any means. He wanted Peter to have something easy at first, to help him adjust to the doll. Wade then helped Peter on a good position on his back, knees bent so that Peter had his legs up and spread. Wade then put the doll on top of Peter, face down, and then toppled himself on top as well, pinning the doll between them.

“I promise it won't be bad.” Wade grinned encouragingly, and moved so that he had a free movement for his hand to guide the false dick on Peter's hole.

Wade leaned over to kiss Peter over the doll, distracting the other with his gentle nibbles and bites as he started pushing the dildo in. He noticed that it was easier to move the dildo if he put his hand between the doll and the strap on. Moving back and worth then was much more easier, and it made it seem like the doll's hips were moving as well.

Wade really enjoyed this position, because now he could watch Peter all he wanted while he fucked him with the toy.

He pushed it in, feeling a bit of resistance, but once he was at the hilt, he slowly started moving back and forth. He waited until Peter could relax, until he no longer felt such a resist in the movement, and then picked up the phase.

“Ah, Wade, that's nice.” Peter moaned, and Wade kissed his cheeks. He really liked watching Peter, eyes half shut, mouth parted open, head tilted back, as he moved the doll.

“Don't thank me, it's Spidey doing this.” Wade winked at him. “Play along.”

Peter remained stubbornly silent until Wade adjusted the movement, thrusting hard inside, as deep as he could make it, and then pulling out a bit slower, until he slammed back in.

The new pose made Peter moan and spread his legs a bit wider. Peter had a healthy blush on his face, and it was so attractive in Wade's eyes.

Wade watched Peter's expressions, trying to pay attention to what the other liked. As he was doing this, he noticed that Peter was trying to reach his hands on Wade's shoulders. Wade used his one remaining free arm to hold on Peter's hands and guide them around the doll. “You know what to do, humor me, baby boy.” Wade grinned, and emphases his point with a hard inward thrust. It hit right home, obviously hitting the sweet spot withing Peter, since the other yelped and wrapped his hands around the doll to hold still.

“You look so hot right now, it's almost as if you are putting on a show.” Wade whispered in to Peter's ear, and gently nibbled on the ear lobe.

He could hear Peter pant on his ear, and the hot air that brushed against his sensitive skin was practically like a breath of lust.

Wade moved his hand to once again interlope his fingers with the Spidey doll's, and he guided the hand between Peter and the doll, taking a firm hold of Peter's very erect cock. He grasped it tightly, before he started pumping in rhythm with his thrust.

“Oh God, Wade, that feels good.” Peter moaned as the cool material of the doll's second skin suit rubbed against his hot member.

“Still not my doing.” Wade pointed out, and moved down to kiss Peter's neck. “Just try to imagine I'm not even here.” Wade then laid a long kiss on Peter's lips and pulled up to sit between Peter's legs. Maybe it was easier for Peter if he only had the doll on him for a moment.

Wade resumed with his fast penetrating thrusts on the dildo, and the firm strokes he was quickly administrating on Peter's cock. As he leaned back, the view was even better.

Peter had his hands holding around the doll, the doll's head was resting on Peter's shoulder, and Peter had his head back, breathing rather heavily, almost panting. It really looked like he was fucking a whole another person, and for some reason that was really arousing on Wade.

“Oh yeah. You love it don't you? Having that doll inside you.” Wade grinned, and mixed up the rhythm a bit, moving unpredictably, yet still aiming for one particular spot inside Peter.

“Oh yes.” Peter hissed, and Wade could feel he was close. He could feel how Peter's dick was harder than ever, teetering close, almost pulsing.

“You can bite the doll, it's not going to mind.” Wade grinned. He could see Peter seal his eyes shut and hold the doll in his grasp almost painfully so, grasping as much of it in his fist as he could fit.

“Wade, I'm so close.” Peter moaned, and Wade watched him arch upwards from the sofa. Wade repositioned his hand so that he could have his whole arm in to the thrusts, using a whole new level of strength pushing deep inside Peter, making the other make muffled gasps.

“Don't hold on me. Come.” Wade urged, and rolled his hand around the tip of Peter's cock before squeezing on it firmly, then moving to pump it very fast, almost making Peter jolt up as he tensed, arched up from the sofa, bit the doll on the shoulder and moaned loud in to the fabric.

Wade watched it like it was some high quality porn.

He watched Peter ride it out, gasp and whimper, as he finally collapsed back on the sofa, limp and spent.

“That was so hot.” Wade moaned, and moved over the doll to kiss Peter.

Peter responded lazily, yet it was just what he wanted.

Wade waited Peter to collect his bearings for a while, until he slowly pulled the toy out from Peter. Peter shied away from the movement, gasping lightly. Wade then moved the doll away to the other end of the sofa so that it was leaning against the armrest.

Wade then went on and collapsed on Peter, laying kisses on his neck and throat, and he pressed his lower body against Peter, letting the other know just how hard he was after watching him, as he pushed their dicks against each other.

Peter moaned, and petted Wade's shoulder with his hand.

“Just give me a minute. I need to get myself back together.” Peter moaned, and tangled his hands around Wade's shoulders, kissing Wade on the forehead.

“Don't you worry about it. After all, I have two of you. You can just watch.” Wade grinned, and held Peter from under his armpits to lift him up to sit against the opposite armrest from the doll.

“I bet you'll enjoy the view.” Wade assured Peter, as he got up and moved to the doll. He straightened the doll out a bit, cleaned the dildo a bit on his discarded shirt sleeve, and then applied another dose of lube on it. He wanted to give Peter a good view to look at, and he had just the idea in mind.

Wade positioned himself so that he was facing Peter. He had his legs on either side of the doll, and he held the dildo in his hand to keep it straight and positioned as he got on top of it, aligning it with his hole.

He looked Peter straight in the eye with a confident grin as he started lowering himself on the dildo.

The feeling was interesting. It was so firm in whole different levels compared the the real thing. And the first thrust in; man was it tight. He could feel it move in, make space inside Wade, stretching him and shifting things along so that it could fit perfectly.

“Wow, that feels nice.” Wade moaned, as he sat down, finally getting to the bottom of it, all the way until he could feel the hard and cold harness against him.

Wade curved his back a pit, leaning back with his hand holding support from the sofa's back rest. He held the dildo from the base to keep it straight, and he looked at Peter as he pulled himself up, almost all the way until he lowered himself on top of it again. He started slow at first, relishing on the feeling of getting stretched on each stroke.

Once he was finally getting used on the feeling of getting penetrated, he fastened up the phase, moving up and almost slamming himself down.

“Oh, yes.” Wade moaned, and tried to keep in mind that as much as he was pleasuring himself, he was giving Peter a view.

He looked up at Peter, and saw Peter blush slightly. Peter had his eyes locked on Wade's crotch, watching as the dildo disappeared in him, and eyes glued to Wade's cock that kept popping up and down on each thrust.

“You are free to join any time.” Wade invited Peter. He was really enjoying this. He couldn't resist letting go of the armrest and start pleasuring himself by stroking his cock.

Wade held tight and moved fast, really wanting to achieve that feeling of being high up in pleasure.

He rocked his hips, making the dildo rub in new positions on each thrust as Wade tried to fuck himself in his fist.

“Oh, yes, Peter.” Wade moaned, and imagined the other over here. He would probably join in soon, he hoped.

He could practically feel Peter's eyes on him, exploring every inch. Devouring him. And if the other's look was anything to go by, he liked what he was seeing. He had Peter's full attention. He had him. It was such a confidence boost on Wade, knowing that he was utterly desired, wanted and graved for. Peters eyes were filling with lust, and Wade could almost see his arousal in his eyes. It was almost too much to grasp. Peter truly desired him. And Wade had never felt this wanted.

In Peter's eyes he was perfect. In Peter's eyes he was handsome. Peter truly thought of him as a treat. Peter wanted him, and that made Wade feel sexy in a ways he had never felt before.

Wade opted up with a new rhythm, stroking his cock fast as he sat down, and slowing down a bit as he pulled up. He could feel the tension building, the press of on his lower stomach, the constrict on his balls and the pulsing on his cock. He had to slow down, wanting to prolong it. He slowed a bit on the up and down movement, and concentrated on solely rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb.

He had not even noticed he had closed his eyes until he realized that Peter had moved over and now had his hand over Wade's on Wade's cock.

“Okay, I get your point. I want in.” Peter grinned, and Wade smiled goofy at him.

“Oh yes. You are so welcome. Come over here.” Wade had his hands on the small of Peter's back, and pulled him forwards against him, until he had Peter settled on his lap, with his legs on Wade's side, resting against his own legs.

“I want you to sit on my cock. Oh yes, I want that so bad.” Wade buried his face on Peter's neck, nuzzling the skin. The mere thought of having two Spideys on him was spreading in his mind like a wildfire. He needed that.

Peter reached between them, and Wade gasped slightly as he felt the cold lubricant being smeared on him. “Sorry, I guess I was a bit hasty there.” Peter apologized, and Wade shook his head. It was no problem if he was about to be rewarded with Peter on him.

Peter's fingers were hot around his cock as he positioned Wade so that he was perfectly aligned.

Wade was holding firm on Peter's shoulders, and couldn't resist nudging up a bit to reach Peter with his needy cock, only to end up moaning as the dildo sifted in him.

“Oh god, please hurry.” Wade moaned, and couldn't help himself as he tried to pull Peter downwards.

He could feel the walls of Peter's ass push against him, until finally it felt like he was swallowed whole as Peter sat down on him, and Wade really couldn't resist meeting him half way, groaning loudly at the dual sensation of having something in him, moving and spreading, as he had that delicious tightness all around his cock, hot and eager.

“Yesss-” Wade hissed, as he held tight around Peter's waist with his left hand, and supported himself upright with his right hand on the backrest of the sofa.

“I love this so much.” Wade gasped as he moved Peter upwards a bit, having some space for him to move up and down, relishing in the feeling of being penetrated while he was the one doing it.

“Oh god, we should do this more often.” Wade moaned, and started a slow, experimental rhythm, trying to move carefully so that the dildo wouldn't accidentally escape him.

Peter was tight around him, willing and needy. It felt like he was swallowing him in on every thrust. The hot, tight velvet of his walls was intoxicating.

How could a man resist such temptation?

Wade took a firm hold of Peter's hips, and concentrated on the feeling of fucking Peter, moaning as he was in turn penetrated by the toy on each move.

“Christ, do you two know how to make a man go insane.” Wade moaned, and tangled his hands around Peter to contain himself. He had one hand around his shoulders, and another around his waist.

Peter felt cool against his hot skin. Smooth and welcome. Peter got both his hands around Wade's shoulders as he was positioned higher than him.

Peter switched his position so that he was squatting over Wade, back curved so that he could press his chest against Wade, and moving to meet the thrusts halfway.

The new position sure stirred the pot, it allowed Wade to go deeper, and the movement was less confined.

Peter was soon moaning along with Wade's thrusts, and Wade made sure to put his hip in to it to ground up better, trying to work faster.

Peter was so deliciously tight, it was like a drug he just couldn't get enough of.

Wade kept going, but knowing that he was growing near on each trust he decided to help Peter along, knowing that he probably wasn't quite as far gone as he was.

Wade got his hand in between them, and started pumping Peter, making the other grunt, and clamp down a bit in surprise. The squeeze Wade felt around his dick was like a move meant to make him go mad with need.

Wade hadn't even noticed that he had scratched Peter's back as he tried to hold tight to remain going steady. The feeling was just too distracting.

“Oh yes, Peter, you are driving me up the walls.” Wade groaned, and bit down on Peter's shoulder, leaving marks.

Peter gasped as the small tint of pain mixed with his pleasure, and Wade could feel Peter's fingers on his shoulders press dents against his delicate skin.

Wade was trying his best to hold back, fighting to get Peter down to his level.

Wade angled his thrusts better, trying to aim for the sweet spot inside as his fingers strayed in Peter's body, touching the delicate skin on Peter's back, trying to find sensitive spots so he could dig his fingers there. He hadn't even noticed that about mid-back, a bit to the side from Peter's spine there was a surprisingly tender spot, that made Peter shiver each time he brushed over it lightly. It made Peter gasp and crawl in his skin, it drove him mad. Wade couldn't resist scratching it gently with his nails.

Wade concentrated on bringing Peter pleasure by all means possible. Wade started nibbling gently with his teeth on the junction where Peter's neck met the shoulders, and he found several sensitive muscles down there, and the jugular which he teased purposefully. He knew that it was a tender spot on Peter and made him shiver each time.

Wade then let his hands wander up and down Peter's back, knowing one of the most sensitive spots on Peter, but wanting to savor it for just a bit longer.

That spot was namely the very top of Peter's crack, right between his buttocks, right above the crevice for a couple of inches.

Assaulting his touches there was a sure trick he had learned to work most of the time.

So he moved to tease every where but that area. Fondling Peter's ass, pinching it, and grounding it in circle like movement in his hands. Every time he repeated the move, he inched just a bit closer. The moment he was exactly over the sweet spot was the moment Peter gasped loudly and jerked forwards on his stand, making him fall down on his knees, pushing heavily against Wade as his position was compromised. Wade did not ease on the touches tough, knowing that this would probably happen. He only moved to touch a bit deeper between Peter's buttocks, moving in bigger strokes, pressing a bit more firm against it. Peter was almost shivering in his hands, jolting forwards each time Wade caressed the spot. Wade tried to move a bit faster with his penetrating thrusts against Peter to make him conflicted between two feelings, and it did not require a wizard to transform Peter in to moaning mess on Wade's fingertips.

“Shit, Wade, you can't do that.” Peter moaned, holding tight on to Wade's shoulders. “That's cheating.”

Wade laughed as he squeezed his hand tight around Peter's cock, and twisted his hand around it, making Peter's hips buckle.

“Really now?” Wade rolled his hand around the tip of Peter's penis, and started a movement that was stroking against Peter's foreskin, not along it.

“I must be a cheat then.” Wade agreed, and pressed his fingers deep against the top of Peter's ass, and then firmly thrusting his fingers between Peter's ass cheeks, all the while he maintained a fast pumping movement around his cock, and thrusting hard and deep inside him, making sure to ground his hips extra deep after each singular thrust.

“Wade! Holy-” Peter grunted, unable to finish a sentence. Peter dug his fingers almost painfully on Wade's back, and bit down on his shoulder hard enough to leave a row of white marks surrounded by a red blush. He whined in to the bite, and if Wade gained nothing else from this, he was practically on the edge now.

Peter was moving along with his thrusts frantic, driving Wade mad with pleasure as each time Wade hit himself home inside Peter, Peter grounded back against him, in turn making Wade sit even harder against the dildo, almost so far that he could feel it on his stomach.

“God, Peter, I swear I wont be able to last another second.” Wade moaned, and buried his head on Peter's shoulder. If Peter was allowed to bite him, then he would return equal treatment on him. Wade dragged his teeth along the skin before he bit rather harshly on Peter's neck, before he sucked hard on the spot, most likely leaving a bruise after.

“Do you think I'm any farther behind?” Peter moaned, sounding surprisingly sarcastic for a person who was moaning loudly as he fucked himself on Wade's cock.

“You are so alluring, you know that?” Peter asked, and emphasized each word with a deep thrust, taking Wade to the hilt. “I see you getting fucked by that doll. I see how you are enjoying it. I love it how you moan and rock your hips. Damnit, Wade you are so tempting. I have never been this turned on in my life. Watching you take it, begging with your eyes for me to join you. And the way you make me feel, I swear you are driving me crazy.” Peter moaned, and suddenly that was all Wade needed to hear. To hear that Peter was just as turned on by watching him as Wade was. It was like having a wish granted, like getting the appreciation he had always graved for, but who only one person could grant.

And Peter had done that. Peter wanted him, and that was something Wade wanted so much, it felt like he was being held to a pedestal. It made him feel like he had just won in life.

And that was all it took to tip Wade over, and he felt his passion pour over like an overfilled container. And he came at that moment, getting an orgasm so intense he wanted to scream it to the world as he held Peter so close he was sure they couldn't get any closer even if they were interloped.

And Wade moaned, he made so much noise he couldn't even hear the blood thunder in his ears, and he sank so deep into Peter that he swore he had just found Narnia.

He shook violently in the aftershocks of orgasm, and feeling Peter follow him in orgasm only intensified it. Peter had completely lost it as he heard Wade's rather vocal burst of zealous orgasm, that he couldn't, wouldn't hold back anymore.

Wade saw Peter come yet another time that day, and he groaned in Peter's neck, biting tightly on Peter's neck to hold still.

And just like that he swore his legs turned in to jelly and he collapsed back against the doll, gasping as felt the dildo move in him as he collapsed against it, with Peter in tow, only pinning him harder between the two.

Who knew that being sandwiched by two Spideys could be this orgasmic?

Peter was practically a tangled mess of satisfaction that had collapsed on him as if Wade was his last line of defense.

And Wade loved that. It made him feel like the one corner stone Peter needed in his life.

And with both of them panting, they tried to collect their breathing to gather themselves.

It took them both a long while to get cooled down enough to be able to form coherent sentences.

“Peter, as much as I adore this, could you please get up, I think I impaled myself on this thing.” Wade groaned referring to the dildo, but that groan soon turned in to a hiss as Peter pulled himself off from on top of him, and collapsed on the other end of the sofa, resting his back on the armrest with his hand on his forehead to cool himself off.

Wade followed soon after, pulling himself up on his knees, and the moment he felt the dildo slip from inside him, it was like someone had just sent a command to his legs to shut down completely. So with that Wade clumsily collapsed on Peter, resting between his legs, his stomach pressing against Peter's crotch and his head against Peter's chest. Peter made a sound as if someone had knocked the air out of him, but soon collected himself and found his hands petting Wade's scalp.

They both rested like that for a while, until Wade's talkativeness kicked in.

“That was amazing. The best thing right after pancakes in the morning. Or maybe better. I can't decide.” Peter laughed at him, and Wade felt like he was shaking as Peter's chest rumbled under him.

“You and your pancakes.” Peter grinned, and playfully swatted Wade on his side of his chest.

Wade was too satisfied to mind the soft tingle the slap had left lingering.

Wade tangled his hands so that he was cuddling Peter.

“So, do you think we can keep him?” Wade asked, referring to the doll.

Peter looked at the thing from under his eyelashes, and sighed.

“Fine. Okay. We can keep him. But only as a token of our relationship. And I want him somewhere off the sight.”

Wade grinned, and held Peter a bit tighter.

“Awesome. Because I just had this great idea. I was at the sex shop, and they have this amazing life like male ass masturbator. And we could get one, and put it on Spidey, and then it's like the whole damn package.” Wade explained. Trying to articulate the ass with his hands.

The way Peter blushed was adorable. “Not today, Wade.”

“Yeah, but one day. Although, I wonder if they do them in custom. Because I have kind of found the most perfect ass in the universe, and it deserves a shrine. And a proper bounding too.” Wade grinned, and forced his hands under Peter to hold his ass, being uninhibitedly obvious with whose ass was in question.

Wade realized that he really enjoyed seeing Peter blush.

“You are over exaggerating again.” Peter mumbled, but Wade kissed his argument void.

“On the contrary, I have never meant something so much in my entire life.” Wade grinned, and playfully pulled on Peter's lower lip with his teeth.

 

This moment was something so special in Wade's mind, that he was sure he would remember this until the day he finally kicked the bucket.

And he had feared that this would blow back on his face. He really couldn't express enough how grateful he was for Peter to act so lenient. Yeah, he might be a bit jealous, but Wade really thought that he had proven him wrong.

And for once, he was completely proud of his choice to start carrying something as stupid as a man sized blushie, because in the end, it had turned out way better than expected.

He never would have even thought that it was possible to be this damn happy about something.

Peter was a gold mine, and the best thing about that was that it was his personal goldmine.

Wade couldn't control himself as he smiled like a goon as he rested against Peter's chest.

 

“Wade? Want to go to the bedroom?” Peter asked, and gently held Wade's head upright from his chin.

Wade looked at him, and grinned rather cornily: “Whatever my Spidey waifu wants.”

Peter laughed at him, and pushed Wade up from the sofa, soon following suit.

Peter then hung his hand on Wade's shoulder, and took Wade with him.

“Well follow me then, Huspando-pool.”

Wade couldn't stop the urge to stop Peter and lay a rather heated kiss on his lips.

“You know I love you, right?” Wade asked, gaining another deep kiss in return.

“Not as much as I love you.” Peter grinned, gaining a deep laugh from Wade, who then buffed his chest a bit and tried to look mighty.

“Challenge accepted!” Wade grinned, and started pushing a laughing Peter in to the direction of the bedroom, the Spidey doll completely forgotten on the sofa.

Wade now had a way better prize in his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has sure been fun to write. Of course it had its ups and downs, but it sure was worth all the trouble. As you can understand, I had to write this each day of the month (of november), to get at the goal word count of at least 50k. So yes, there definitely were times when I wished to throw my whole computer off the balcony, but all things considered, it turned out great. Some things I wish I had more time to explore; like maybe making Wade more crazy.  
> I also remember all the struggle to try and keep this story alive to be able to meet the word count.  
> At the beginning I honestly thought that the plot might end up being too thin because I have to fatten it up to be able to get even close to the word count.  
> At 20k I was absolutely certain I wouldn't make it. I thought I might have to do multiple small stories.  
> at 30k I reached the half point in the plot so I thought that I might actually make it.  
> at 60k I was crying and yelling "WHY WON'T YOU STOP?!"
> 
> As some may have guessed, this story is inspired by the movie Lars and the real girl (forever one of my favs), as well as my own Spidey doll which I have in my bed at the moment. Yes. It's man sized.  
> Now that I have uploaded the story I have taken notice of how much this story has been living it's own life.  
> The original plot was supposed to have a therapist for Wade, and the boxes were supposed to be momentarily unavailable at the very beginning of the story, thus forcing Wade to seek for something to fill up the silence in his brain.  
> But I trashed the first 3 chapters I originally wrote and decided to do it all over again from scratch since it did not work as it was supposed to.  
> I regret nothing. This is awesome now.  
> I also kinda wanted to end the story at chapter 12, but I just couldn't because I really wanted to have that doll brought up one last time. I knew that plot wise it was important to keep Wade and his doll's relationship as pure bromance, but seriously, I cannot resist a bit of kinky stuff with the doll. I still wonder if I should consider having a small ficlet with the sex toy ass thingy for the doll, because wow, that's kinky. 
> 
> But anyways. Thank you all so, SO much for reading, and let us pray that I get another amazing plot bunny in my brain for future enjoyment!


End file.
